


A Handful of Dust/阅后即焚

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 侦探Jared及推理小说家Jensen设定，SD侦探AU设定，血腥暴力出没。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

我无法说明我是如何步入其中，我当时是那样睡眼朦胧，竟然抛弃正路，不知何去何从。  
——《神曲》

1《地缝》第一章  
Sam看着眼前的男人，等他开口。  
等待的过程通常要持续四分钟，Sam低头，在心里重新过了一遍资料。  
Dean Winchester。  
这是他们第三次交谈。  
英俊的男人。Sam从病程记录里抬起头，发现Dean正直勾勾地盯着自己，碧绿的双眼里漾着光。阳光从百叶窗缝隙钻进来，在Dean身上分割出暖暖的格子，他整个人如同展示一般沐浴在光里，像是某种毛绒绒的植物。  
相当漂亮的男人。  
这形容很不得体。Sam忽然忘记他们从前都谈过些什么。  
Sammy。男人开口。  
Sam心里微微震了一下，又不动声色地注视着他。  
男人眨眨眼，过长的睫毛末梢撒满光粒。他继续说：“就是我弟弟，从那之后他就再没回过斯坦福，也再没拥有过他的苹果派生活。我们住最差劲的旅馆，吃糟糕的快餐，往肚子里灌酒和咖啡。有时候找不到落脚的地方，就靠在车里将就一晚。当然，是宝贝Impala，我说过的。”  
Sam双手交叉抵在唇上。这个男人是被FBI押送进来的，没人提过他有车，更别提什么Impala。FBI强调他攻击性极强，应该关进C区。但Sam不同意，虽然他并不太理解自己下意识的决定。  
Dean是个意外，明明拥有C区标准，却被安排进A区。事实证明，Sam的直觉有时是对的，至少进来以后他还没有过暴力记录。作息一切正常规律，平时不太跟人交谈，但智力与人格测试结果均正常。偶尔有医护人员主动去跟他说话，应答也一切正常，这里工作的人都评价他为温和内向的漂亮男人。除了每周二这个时候，一坐到Sam面前，就开始无边无际荒谬之极的鬼怪漫谈。只对着Sam，而不是像一些病人一样喋喋不休地对每个人描述自己过于丰富的想象。  
哦对了，还有他那个弟弟。这个叫Dean的男人确实有个弟弟。曾经有。资料上的名字是Sam Winchester，死于五年前，但死因描述非常模糊。这大概是刺激他发病的根源。  
男人滔滔不绝说着臆想出来的故事，嘴里时不时喃喃Sammy，这让Sam有些不太舒服。其实并不是个多么罕见的名字，走在路上听到有人这么呼唤时，Sam早就习惯不回应了。认识他的人都叫他医生。  
Sammy。他又一次提到。Sam盯着男人一张一合的润泽嘴唇，意识到自己又一次走神了。他强迫自己不要再注意舔过下唇的舌尖，视线上移。那双漂亮得像是装下了一整片湖的眼睛，依然在说着话。它们告诉Sam，Dean对弟弟的担心、忧虑、愧疚、喜悦以及深不可及的爱。这些浓郁得无法消融的话语带着粘稠气息，把房间的每一寸都紧密地覆盖起来，像不留缝隙的糖浆。  
Sam有些头晕，那些令人窒息的气息伸长了细足向他笼罩。每一次都是如此。他甚至开始在脑海里重现Dean所描述的那些画面，与父亲无休止的争吵刺破黑夜，永远只有两个人的圣诞节与偷来的芭比娃娃，笑容甜美的Jessica在阳光中转了一圈，Impala后备箱里黑色武器反射着耀眼白光。  
大学里第一节课上教授说过：病人治好了，医生却疯了。Sam从来只当是句笑话。而现在，他心里苦笑，自己就快能变成这个笑话的例证了。  
然后，我们遇到了一个恶魔婊子，叫Ruby。Dean说到这里完美地停顿下来，像是什么讨厌节目的下期预告。护士Nancy敲门进来，示意应该送Dean回病房了。Sam点点头，Dean顺从起身，迈开脚步。还没走到门口，巡查David急匆匆地闯进来，脸色凝重。  
Sam一下子就明白了，甚至对方还没开口。站在门槛前的Dean猛地转过头来看着Sam，眼里的浪涛激烈而慌乱。  
很好，他终于有不那么平静的时刻了。Sam幼稚地感到了一种公平的愉悦。  
即使他接下来要面对一起残忍恶劣的事件。  
这个月的第四名死者。平躺在床上，双臂向两边痉挛似的伸展，似乎再伸长一点就会生生扯断，双腿紧密贴合，胫骨结节处的皮肤压出了骇人的紫黑瘀斑，仿佛一份虔诚而疯狂的宗教祭品。

2  
达拉斯东边的小镇上有片安静的湖，Jensen第三次住进湖边的小屋时，却已经失去了初见湖水时与安宁有关的一切想法。这里是他写第一本小说的地方。这世上推理仍被相当多的读者欢迎，但坚持这条路的小说家却不一定。自从四年前《安魂序章》走红以后，人们似乎都在期待更好的作品，可惜第二部没完成使命。到第三部时出版社已经开始委婉而直白地表示拒稿可能，如果新作还是没办法引起关注的话……  
Jensen心烦地合上笔记本，将这个想不出后续的连环杀人案关进屏幕里。他知道自己从前就跟别人有那么点不一样，脑子里尽是疯狂黑暗的想法，对社会都带着点厌倦。这导致他第一份工作不大顺利，人总是不大喜欢这种不懂合群的人。第三份工作因一时疏忽被老板开除时，Jensen终于决定把那些喁喁私语像豆子一样倒出来，这就是《安魂序章》诞生的缘由。  
但不止是私语。  
微风从敞开的木窗户吹起来，夹着潮湿的气息。书架上一本翻开的书页簌簌拂动，仿佛有人在用食指与拇指捻起纸张漫不经心地翻过。Jensen揉揉太阳穴制止自己将要延伸的念头。有时他会忍不住猜想，当自己关上文档，合上书页，那些原本一声不吭的字符会窸窸窣窣地动起来，组成它们自己的故事，延续剧情或是干脆演起舞台剧。假若这时有车灯掠过窗前，一定会将它们走动的影子映在墙上，如同夜半鬼魅。文字中的人物还在继续生活，而这些都与他没关系了。  
一开始是他操控文字，后来故事操控了他。  
洒在书桌上的阳光刚刚褪去，雨点就打了进来。Jensen手忙脚乱地护住笔记本，又去吱呀呀地关窗户。  
敲门声是这时候响起来的。  
到第三下Jensen才反应过来那不是打在屋顶的雨。  
开门时雨骤然滂沱，湿漉冷空气涌进Jensen衣领里。  
两名西装服帖的探员立在门口，手上拎着证件：“Jensen Ackles，你被怀疑与最近发生的一起案件有关，请协助进行调查。”  
Dean Winchester的故事其实可以这样开始。冷风从半张的嘴灌进胃里时，Jensen发现自己有了个没法及时写下来的好构思。

泰勒镇。  
死者躺在一片玫瑰地里，双手交叉覆在胸前，神情安详如同沉睡，大片发黑血液将睡衣浸透干结。死因是左胸口贯穿背部的致命刀伤，血液里却检测出过量安定成分。右侧胸口，腹部，大腿有三处深刀伤，左侧也有划伤但极浅。凶手矛盾而残暴，杀人方式迂回，下手却利落。血液大多渗进泥土里，仍有一大片残余。基本推断玫瑰地就是第一现场。  
这案子跟Jensen唯一的关系是，《安魂序章》里第三位死者便是这副惨状。小说里的侦探也是由刀伤分布推测出凶手是左撇子，最后便利用这点排除了几个嫌疑人，找出凶手。那个挺严肃的面具脸探员翻开卷宗告诉他这个事实时，Jensen只想亲手揪住凶手活埋在六尺之下。但这跟他其实没什么关系。  
走出警局时他一点都不释然，探员眼角有颗痣，盯着他像猎鹰盯着逃不出掌心的兔子。  
“作家总搞不清楚现实和幻想，会为了达到目的不惜一切代价。”  
探员的话还在耳边。这些人显然调查过Jensen后两部小说的凄惨销量和岌岌可危的生存困境，调动他们可怜的想象力将他视为博人眼球的买凶犯。  
Jensen在十步之外转过身，看向警局门口灰蒙蒙的外墙。

3  
门铃响了三遍。  
通常这意味着查无此人。  
Jensen怀疑是不是什么地方都有冷冰冰的营业时间，超过范围就要拒人千里。烦躁的是，他正好赶上了。自暴自弃地伸手拍门，Jensen觉得做什么都不顺心，还无端被扯进案子里。越想越气，索性举高双拳用力挥舞，把自己凭白遭受的委屈都砸在掉木屑的旧门上。  
“是谁——哇哦！”门忽然向里拉开时不设防的Jensen一下子因惯性栽到对方身上，两人往屋里踉跄了好几步才停下来，然后都发现了他们诡异的拥抱姿势。  
Jensen嫌弃地推开男人，退了两步站好，疑惑地摸着自己撞疼的鼻子。身材高大得畸形并拥有硬邦邦热乎乎肌肉的男人整理了一下自己皱巴巴的T恤，以及令人想惋叹的络腮胡须，咳了两声：“告诉你们经理，找个漂亮员工来骚扰顾客不是什么揽客方法，我想去自然会去，反正你们俱乐部的卡不会过期。”他顿了一下，又极其不礼貌地上下打量一下Jensen，“好吧他这回算是派对了人，下回会直接点你。叫什么？”  
……他在说些什么鬼话。Jensen慢慢眨几下眼睛，很快发现自己被误会成奇怪的人了。看着眼前这人一脸高高在上等人跪拜的表情，Jensen所有的愤怒终于爆发了，照着对方的脸就是一拳，然后又是一拳，边揍还边吼：“Jensen Ackles！给我记住了！我才是你的顾客！我才是！”  
被揍得倒退两步的男人愣愣地站在原地，这才发现刚刚抱在怀里的人并没有穿俱乐部的制服，也没有千奇百怪的香水味。所以这个人是……顾客？  
“看来你们这儿不是什么靠得住的地方，就这样吧。”说完转身要走，却被一只手拽住了胳膊。  
“对不起！呃……欢迎光临JT侦探所！”大个子带着颧骨边两处红肿，一脸讨好地咧嘴笑着，“我是侦探Jared Padalecki，有什么能为你服务的吗？”  
五分钟后。  
“我们这里什么侦探服务都可以提供，所以你想要查的是？”  
右侧墙角上结着一张醒目的蛛网，蜘蛛正兴高采烈地将捕获的蛾子缠成灰白茧团，兴奋的节奏让整张网都颤颤巍巍。Jensen又扫了一眼地上乱七八糟的旧报纸脏衣服和垃圾桶里即将成山的不明餐盒，放下Jared递到手中的咖啡杯，“你先告诉我俱乐部是什么，我有选择靠谱侦探的权利。”  
“呃……就是出门左转第三个街区的俱乐部，一些有钱人会去那儿消遣，还可以……买特殊服务。我以前跟老板有过交易，只要点人作陪，就可以潜伏在那儿拍到过不少事主要求的照片。只是最近没怎么去了，不知为何那边的生意一下子冷清了，老板就开始打我的主意，整天换人来骚扰。”语气诚恳，态度正直，眼神可怜。  
Jensen咽了一下喉结，不去回想对方刚刚盛气凌人的架势：“那边生意冷清，是警方控制的结果，估计那老板快要跟警方翻脸了。”  
“警方控制？出案子了？”Jared好奇地往Jensen那边靠，片刻后又睁大眼睛拉开距离，“你来这里的原因，不会是要查那个……”  
Jensen一扯嘴角：“怕了？”  
说实话Jared开这家侦探所以来都只接过些蹩脚得离谱的出轨案子，这种东西性质太临时又容易得罪人，经常就接不到新的了。距离上回接案子大概已经有——Jared的思绪跳到了租金欠费单的日期上，顿时心酸得想哭。  
活支票，啊不，顾客Jensen站起来，礼貌地颔首微笑一下，转身要走。Jared还没反应过来，两条大长腿已经自作主张跑到对方面前，双臂往两边一伸，整个人像座山一样挡在门口。Jensen只感觉自己被笼罩在一片可怖的阴影下，不由得往后退两步。  
然后阴影开口了：“……别走……我接了。”

4 《地缝》第二章  
“您总是对的。这三天我没再做梦，它们再也没来了，我不再从沉睡中惊醒。  
但我有种可怕的预感，从前它们藏在每个被迫逃离的梦境，现在已经从梦境里爬出来，爬到我看不见的角落。我摸不到它们，它们也不会刺痛我，但我就是知道它们在那儿，在每一扇虚掩的门后，在每一片镜子的夹缝，在每一场入睡与睁眼之间。它们沾着秽物，披着灰尘，就那样站着，睁着数不清的眼睛，恒久存在着。于是我一刻不停地查看床底，打开衣柜，检查窗沿，却无能为力。  
它们并不是没再来。它们要带我走。它们要惩罚我的罪过。  
尊敬的先生，今天晚上，我乞求您，先将我带走。这很重要，请您聆听一个可怜人的祈祷，请救救我，请救救我”

Sam读完没注明日期的日记，挑起一边眉毛。  
“她被准许用纸笔？”Victor盯着他，录音笔在旁边亮着红灯。  
“我们做过登记。”Sam皱着眉头，打心底不喜欢这个探员，“这跟她的死有关系？”  
“而你们没发现她任何异常？”  
Sam深呼吸一下：“Carrie Jane四个月前提出房间有怪物时，我们就给她调换了房间，改了床铺颜色，但不到一周她又因同样的幻觉引发强烈焦虑，所以前后大概换了五回房间。”  
“你认为这是幻觉？”Victor在记录本上写画着，细小机械噪音在屋子里徘徊。  
“她的入院诊断就是‘精神分裂症’，这种疾病很容易导致幻觉。另外，”Sam有些调侃地看着眼前的男人，嘴角翘起，“您不会觉得这世上真有什么看不到的怪物吧？”  
探员眨眨眼，掩去这个心理医生给他带来的异样不安：“当然不会。”他轻咳两声，翻起手上的病程记录，“你们一周前给死者用过，呃，电击？”  
“无抽搐电痉挛治疗。是的。”医生喝了口咖啡，说话时表情没怎么变过，“她表现出严重抑郁症状，试图自杀，所以我们用了一次，之后她情绪也慢慢恢复了，没多久就能降低护理级数。五天前她提出要使用纸笔，我们做了完整测试确保自杀倾向较低后才给了她。”  
“这里的‘先生’你认为是指谁？”  
Sam沉吟片刻：“她很排斥跟异性接触，护理人员全都特意安排了女性，除了小组里的病人，不可能存在所谓的‘先生’，除非她自己就是那个异性。也许该把诊断改为‘解离性身份障碍’。”  
医生讲述时过于平静的态度让Victor有些不舒服，他调整一下缠住脖子的领带，忍不住说：“你看上去对这件事不怎么意外。”  
Sam直视着他，眼里浮动着让人噤声的压抑：“我只是对死亡不意外。没人能跟命定的事对抗，就算医生也不能。借用现在流行的说法，‘医院只是质量上乘的鱼缸，死神从不停止垂钓’。”  
Victor咽了下喉结：“我可知道有人不计一切代价，只为了跟命运对抗。”  
“总有人会的，我也会的。”Sam微笑起来，暖橘色办公桌反射的阳光在他脸上随表情变化扭曲线条，“只是从没人成功过。”  
沉默在空气中对峙。  
“房间都安排好了。”David从门口探头进来，手里拿着文件夹。  
Sam点点头。  
探员看看他，又看看笔记本：“听说你准备把A区的人都调到东边病房。”  
“事情都发生在西边，等病人都转移以后我们的人要全面调查，环境也是诱发抑郁的原因之一。”  
“你认为他们都是自杀。”探员停下记录。  
阳光晒暖的风刮进办公室，日历哗啦扇动。  
“抑郁状态下的行为，不一定是自杀。”Sam缓缓眨眼。

5  
Jensen有个安全区。  
在闹哄哄的家里他坚持要有自己的房间，哪怕外面所有人正为了今天轮到谁除草的事吵得掀了屋顶，他也能安然在自己的安全区里做事。湖边小屋就是他的乐园。一切光明美好或是阴暗不见天日的小念头都能安然藏在里面，像是鸟类筑在高树上的巢穴。他爱极了“安全距离”这个词，从不乐意有人靠得太近。  
不过，他是不是忘了跟Jared提起这个？  
所以当所谓的靠谱私人侦探Jared Padalecki拿着他未完成的手稿蹦蹦跳跳来问“这是不是个鬼故事”的时候，Jensen第一个念头就是将这个野人扫地出门。  
但他毕竟是个有涵养的文人。  
“这是篇推理小说。”于是他老老实实地答了。  
噗嗤。Jared刚含进嘴里的咖啡一口喷出来，正好打湿了探员Victor出场那段，一大片褐色斑渍在白纸上摆着身子嬉笑示威。  
Jensen的火又起来了，一把夺过稿子找东西擦，实在不明白，那么多年练出来的温和面具怎么总轻易被这个人撕毁。  
“对不起，但是，哈哈哈哈哈这真的有点……”肇事者抱着肚子笑得仿佛快要晕厥过去，好一会儿才擦着眼角的泪说：“然后呢？这个宿命论医生有没有找出谁在他医院里捣乱？”  
作家完全不想理他，自顾自地将怎么都弄不干净的稿子放在窗台边，正好能充分照到阳光。Jared随手抹掉下巴上的褐色痕迹，Jensen挺嫌弃地歪了歪嘴，并思考起一个问题：他是什么时候刮的胡子？  
见对方没接话，Jared有些无趣地撇撇嘴：“我以前倒是想过个问题，要是被人陷害塞进精神病院里要怎么证明自己无辜。”  
你脑洞这么大借我一点怎么样。Jensen心里翻着白眼腹诽。  
“结果没想出来。”  
很好，反正我也不想听。  
“要是你该怎么办？告诉他们你正常？找个方法逃跑？我倒是看过《逃出疯人院》，拍得还挺不错。”  
不依不挠的话语听在Jensen耳里就像过于顽强的飞蚊嗡鸣，他烦恼地揉揉眉心：“什么都不用做。他们判定精神正常的标准就是你会不会跟周围人做一样的事，要是大家都扔石头，你也照扔，要是大家都睡在雪里，你照做就行，不管你到底有多想躺在被窝里。精神病院就是把跟多数人不一样的关起来，直到他们学会模仿和适应。”  
闹人的噪音忽然消停了。Jensen有些奇怪，回头只见对方正靠在书架上端着下巴，一副凝神思考的模样。  
他说错话了。Jensen心里暗叫不好。果然，那人下一句就来了：“那为什么没人抓你进去？”

6  
Jared站在尸体旁，眉头皱成一团。  
Chad双手叉腰来回踩着湿漉漉的地板，一反常态地沉默。  
“还是怀疑Jensen Ackles？”  
“嗯哼……”Chad撇撇嘴，“就算不是，肯定也跟他脱不了关系。你知道，我天生对罪犯就有灵感，当时看到那个作家第一眼……”他应景地发了个抖，“说不上来的古怪，我可不想再跟他接触了。”  
“我认为不是。”Jared后退两步，浓重尸臭味熏得头脑发胀。  
“就因为他现在是你的金主？”Chad瞪大双眼，鬼鬼祟祟靠过来，“友情提醒，跟他接触时记得远离小河，湖，花园，呃还有……”  
“家具城的衣柜，《安魂序章》最后一案发生地，”Jared耸耸肩，“别这么看着我，提前做功课是好习惯，而且如果他真是凶手却白痴到会干掉跟他朝夕相处的侦探，我倒有些失望，毕竟《安魂序章》是那么好的……”  
Chad掏掏耳朵，后悔偷偷把一个被污染纯洁心灵的书迷带进来，即使这个话唠刚从死党升级为别人的书迷仅仅几天。他敢肯定，对方随身携带的手提包里放着至少一本“Winchester探案系列”。  
其实这不能怪Jared。四年前那本小说曾红极一时，狂热粉丝从各地蜂拥而至，只为了看看传说中的夜莺潭与贝伦加花园，看看这个没有雾的城市是不是藏着英俊的连环杀手。有人专门为此建了论坛，讨论各种作案手法和逃亡地图，为了其中的科学性煞有其事地展开骂战。这书里凶手最终没有揭示，显然是作者和书商的惯用伎俩，这就表示可以出个续集，甚至出一个系列。书迷们为了从字里行间找出凶手不眠不休地争论，目前最受怀疑的对象就是侦探们自己——Winchester兄弟。  
这就是Chad对作者不屑一顾的原因。真正好的推理作家会好好遵守范达因法则，不会把侦探和凶手写成一个人，也不会搞装神弄鬼那一套。如果谁喜欢吸血鬼狼人跟麻瓜的故事，就不能把夜光之城好好看上三遍吗。  
但Jensen Ackles从来不露面，无论他的小说被捧到了什么地位，无论后来居上的作家们把他打击到什么地步。  
直到第一位被害人出现。  
Jensen Ackles离开警局时回头看了一眼。  
正想出门的Chad倒退两步。  
说不清那个眼神里是什么，让他像吞了块冰冷的炭火。  
那炭火在肚子里烧灼不休。  
不带私心，在他经历的案子中，曾正面与许多连环杀人犯对峙，Jensen不像其中一个，却也不能与这些事件脱离关系。如果刻意遮掩，生长环境无法仅从外表上看出来，但习惯性动作和眼神细节总会不经意泄露。也许他不是杀人犯，但也不会是安逸平庸的小说家。  
“Chad！嘿Chad！”  
Chad在手指快戳瞎自己前及时后退，惊惶大叫：“你就是这么对你的无偿线人？！弄瞎我？！”  
“我没有。”Jared无辜地挤挤眼睛，“我只是想问，那个被害者的资料你都有吗？”

7 《地缝》第三章  
口香糖已经变得无味，Dean想迅速找个垃圾桶以阻止自己把那玩意黏在桌子下：“我不明白这跟我有什么关系。”  
“这四名死者死前三天跟你接触最频繁，别告诉我这只是巧合。”  
Dean心不在焉地瞟着旁边角落里的蛛网：“那我就不告诉你了。”  
探员Victor盯着他瞧了一会儿，怒极反笑：“如果不是上头发话，你今天就不会舒舒服服待在这里。你应该被关进没有门窗的地牢，一天只配得到一顿残羹，等着老鼠将你连内脏都吃得一点不剩，你发臭的干血会逼每个被关进去的人日夜咒骂。”  
Dean抬头看向Victor，眼里大咧咧地盛满憋不住的笑：“说实话，你进FBI时花了多少钱才跳过心理测试？”  
Victor收起笑，一张脸彻底冷下来，扇动的鼻翼似乎在极力忍耐什么。  
另一名探员伸手将他往后拨了一下，拉开两人距离：“Dean Winchester，我们只是想知道Carrie Jane死之前做过些什么，你可以把知道的都说出来。”  
“我知道的都说了。”  
“你这混蛋——”Victor大骂着冲上前去，在几乎够到Dean的衣领时被搭档用力拽住，扯到一边，低声说了些什么。  
这情景挺滑稽，Dean忍不住吹了声口哨，Victor气呼呼地瞪他一眼，甩门出去，把Dean和搭档都留在屋里。他有成百上千条理由怀疑这个重罪犯，但缺乏证据让他想诅咒国家的立法。  
没走多远就碰见了Sam。他大迈两步上前，就差拎起医生的领子：“其他人可以调走，Dean Winchester要留在西边。”  
“不。”医生想都没想。  
“他有重大嫌疑，现在只能加害西边病房的人，如果挪到东边，那里的病人也保不住。”  
“你有怀疑的权利，但我也有保护病人的义务。如果Dean Winchester今晚没搬到东边，你敢保证他不会出事吗？”  
Victor咬着牙，却想不出理由辩驳，只能苍白争论：“他不会出事。”  
就算出了事也没什么可惜。  
Sam面无表情地看着探员：“你破案心切，但也许不该被私仇糊住眼睛。”

案发现场照片一张张摊开在桌上，摆出血腥怪异的符号。留在屋里的Dean皱起眉头，刚才吊儿郎当的表情收得干干净净。  
“到底怎么回事？”他看向Victor的搭档，小声问道，“Garth？”

8  
晨风拂过，湖水缓缓流动，鸟羽落入水面，一圈圈涟漪轻漾。  
Jensen满足地伸了个懒腰，揉揉酸痛的肩膀。这周他每天扑在小说稿上十二个小时，每回望向窗外，一切都罩着玻璃纱。  
长久工作容易催生错觉。他总觉得身边有人在窥视，一旦轻举妄动，就会招来灾祸。  
“现在怎么还有人写这种耶稣受难式死法，你知道，上回我跟踪一个商人的情妇到书店，顺便说一句，有的书店库房里空间大得足够让两个成年人自由活动，我是说，那种自由活动……”  
没人需要这种小知识。Jensen收回手臂，严肃地思考起雇佣这个侦探的必要性。  
Jared扔过来一袋面包，嘴里还叼着一块，红莓果酱粘在唇边让人有些不怎么好的联想，说话却仍然飞快：“……结果随手一翻小说，十个里面十一个都用这种姿势死，以为所有杀手都随身带十字架还是怎么回事……”  
Jensen闭上双眼，小声叹息。  
“精神分裂症？”Jared皱起眉头翻着纸张，“咕噜姆算吗……啊！！”  
作家浑身一震，被突然提高的叫声吓得椅子晃动：“又怎么了？！”  
“这个Garth是《庞贝之壳》里莫名其妙消失的那个探员吗？！”Jared激动地跳起来，面包屑撒了一地，“你不知道我有多喜欢他！为了他我把第三部都翻烂了差点以为他死了！所以他是常驻是吗？我就知道，Jensen，谢谢你，谢谢！”  
一阵狂风骤然袭来，Jensen站起身走向书架，摊开双臂扑来的Jared撞在椅子上，痛得直抽气。  
“如果你还不告诉我最新进展而是站在这里白耗一个上午，Garth出了精神病院就会被灭口。”  
恶魔。杀人不眨眼的恶魔。捂住肋骨的Jared瞪着作家，一脸难以置信。  
“十。”恶魔提起笔。  
“你怎么知道我有情报？”  
“你昨天消失了整整七个小时。九。”  
Jared的嘴角咧到耳根：“你关心我？你没有表现的那么讨厌我对吧？”  
“一。”  
“嘿！”侦探大叫起来，“好好好我说！”他利落地扯开外套，从内袋里翻出一叠照片，一张张摆到手稿上，隔开快要碰到纸面的罪恶笔尖。这些都是从不同角度拍摄的尸体伤痕及特殊标记，虽说远不及现场血腥，但惨白皮肤上面目狰狞的痕迹还是让人揪心。  
被相片的直观程度惊了一下，Jensen硬着头皮观察每个细微之处，极力忍下翻江倒海的恶心感：“玫瑰地就是作案现场？”  
“对，她身上没发现皮肤组织脱落，要么就是死后没被粗暴移动，要么就是凶手把她当成宝贝，挪一下都小心翼翼。噢，这里还有刚查到的个人资料。”  
“Lauren Stone是独自住在镇中心的教徒，平时穿着睡衣连家门都不会出，现在却跑到十四公里之外的玫瑰地，怎么想都不对劲。”Jensen拿起检验报告端详，“如果在抵达现场之前就服用过量地西泮，凶手一定会用到车，而且颠簸摩擦中面部、四肢或背部皮肤组织必然会有脱落。除非……她是清醒时被凶手胁迫，全程绷紧神经正襟危坐，没碰到任何地方。”  
“也可能她认识凶手，并且自愿跟随，不碰触任何地方的坐姿只是一贯养成的礼仪。”  
“熟人作案？”  
“至少是她信赖的人，你的猜想虽然有道理，但如果她一直处于惊恐状态，地西泮不会引起面部肌肉松弛，尸体就会是另一副模样。看这里，”Jared分析案情时完全收起嬉笑，眼中的凌厉光芒像变了个人，“死因是开放性心脏贯穿伤，凶手从胸前避开肋骨精准刺入，导致已服用过量安定的死者迅速重度休克。而引起注意的胸、腹、腿三处深刀伤虽然触及重要动脉，却没有明显的血液喷溅轨迹，大部分血液已经从直接致命伤的创口流失，至少是等失血达到致命量才动手。”  
“这些是什么？”死者苍白的背上的几个圆形疤痕吸引了Jensen的目光。  
“像是……烟头烫痕？单从瘢痕的生长形状看，应该留了至少五年。”  
如果不是个自虐爱好者，死者生前必然受过虐待。即使不是长期，她的生活一定也不如表现出来的那样平和。  
“你认为这个跟凶手有关系？”  
Jensen闻言抬眼。侦探在熹微晨光里俯身分析案情，垂下来的刘海被暖金亲吻后又随意拂到脑后，专注的侧脸线条锋利，如果说平时的他像从温暖阳光中融合生长，这个时候就像利落割开光亮的尖刀。  
温暖阳光？这就是他对这个缺乏教养的侦探的评价？！  
被自己雷了一跳的Jensen眨眨眼，把注意力扯回到照片上，努力不把欣赏表现出来：“凶手在等她死亡，至少是意识不清痛觉消失。他擅长药理，熟悉人体解剖结构，也清楚死亡过程。”  
“有多年医务工作经验或是受过医学专业培训，左利手惯用者，不排除雇佣军或退役老兵……”  
“而且深受死者信赖。不要再背《安魂序章》里的职业分析了，Padalecki先生。”  
“唔……”Jared忽然抵住下巴皱紧眉头，“我又不大肯定了，第一部小说里可能漏了个推理。你知道，她是个教徒。”  
“你对我的小说有什么意见？”作者竖起眉毛，想了想又敲桌面，“你对教徒又有什么意见？”他可是每周都坚持去做礼拜的。  
“谁知道呢？信仰过深本来就是偏执，要是她某天祈祷时忽然感觉到天父指令，让她跟着第一个敲门的人回归天堂……什么……的……”眼看那笔又要落在稿纸上，Jared一个激灵奔过去握住那只手腕，“我错了！你笔下留人！”  
“我想起一件事，”Jensen不着痕迹地抽回手，试图忽略上面残留的温度，“Lauren Stone死前曾经去过‘Red Club’。”  
出门左转第三个街区的俱乐部闪过眼前，Jared一脸兴奋地搬过椅子坐好，双手像小学生一样搁在椅背上：“我还不知道这个！但……教徒真的会去那种地方吗？”  
“有目击者证实她案发当晚六点到六点半之间曾到过俱乐部，但大多数人会在那里逗留到凌晨，她还没到晚上就走了，结账时间显示的是七点二十分。”Jensen瞥一眼那张听八卦的脸，十分嫌弃居然还觉得他有点可爱的自己，“所以警方正对店内每个人进行排查。”  
“这你都知道？！”  
“那些条子讯问的时候，我记住了俱乐部的名字。出来之后经过调查，发现一个出版商是那里的常客，他点的人什么都肯说，包括账单上的肋眼牛排。你是对的，如果她处于惊恐状态延缓消化运作，四个小时后胃里不会只剩下五十毫升食糜。她没有点任何人作陪，只是接了个电话，但打给她的号码来自路边电话亭。”  
“你就像Winchester兄弟，什么都查得到。”忠实书迷Jared一脸崇拜。  
“如果我是他们，现在已经找出凶手了，连他从小到大的履历都能昭告天下。”Jensen耸耸肩，“可惜小说都是假的。我们都不过是平凡人，既不能随便黑进系统，也不能单枪匹马跟恶人搏斗。”  
“平凡人就有平凡人的办法。”Jared拎过背包，变出一副沉甸甸的夜视望远镜，“就先从源头下手吧。”

TBC


	2. A Handful of Dust/阅后即焚 9-12

9 《地缝》第四章  
“到底怎么回事，Garth？”Dean压低声音，“是他们说的邪术吗？”  
Garth摇摇头，瘫在椅子上叹了口气：“我只知道EMF没反应，找不到硫磺，也没发现什么奇怪的痕迹。”  
“你哪里搞的EMF？”Dean狐疑地看着小个子探员，“我还以为你第一反应是反驳邪术。”  
“地摊上，五美元就有一个，‘Ghost faces’在YouTube上强烈推荐的那款。”Garth瞄了瞄四周，鬼鬼祟祟地从西装里掏出一台机器，咚地摁在桌上，“以前我是不相信，但是自从Sam……”他看着眼前人黯淡下去的神情，咽了咽喉结，“总之，什么都得试一试，这世上总有我们不知道的东西。”  
Dean低头盯着那台沉默的黑色仪器，像是那上面有什么值得注意的东西：“到现在为止，每个人死法都相同吗？”  
“都死于呼吸中枢受损，但没有明显致命外伤，颈部没有勒痕，血液里也找不到药物成分。不过有一点，每个人留下的标志都不一样。”Garth从照片堆里抽出四张，都是刻在胸口的刀痕，每个人依次触目惊心地一个血字：F，O，B，D。从刻下的深度和歪斜形状来看，是死者自己弄出来的。  
“这是出了什么问题？”  
瘦小探员无奈摇头，越过桌面凑近问：“你之前真的跟Carrie Jane接触过？发生什么了？”  
“更像是她跟我接触，无论我在吃那些鸟食还是在下棋，她都会坐到对面念叨一堆我听不懂的话，像是舒莱还是什么的诗。”  
还有别的。但Dean还没弄明白很多事，不打算现在就鲁莽告诉Garth。  
“雪莱的诗？这倒不稀奇，她进来前是个没什么名气的作家，梦想成为西尔维娅普拉斯。”  
“看来你比我更适合这里。”Dean扯起嘴角笑了一下，“关于嫌疑人排查的事，你问过Sam了吗？”  
“明天下午他会把院内人员资料给我。”Garth说完抬眼打量对方，片刻后才迟缓开口，“你还觉得他是你弟弟吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”Dean稍稍提高的声音里有种欲盖弥彰的防备，但没继续说下去。  
“他们真的很像，但这个Sam……他给我的感觉不对劲。现在更重要的是，你得想办法快点出去，Victor就跟着了魔一样，说不定哪天就能制造个把柄把你弄到联邦监狱。”Garth瞥了眼他握起的拳头，叹了口气站起来，把握在手心的东西悄无声息地塞进Dean的病服口袋，“不过我猜你也不会照做。”  
“呯”一声，门关上了。  
空白房间陷入静默。  
“谢谢你，Garth。”

10 《地缝》第五章  
“怎么回事？”Sam从廊道另一头赶来，脸色微愠。  
“Dean Winchester有重大嫌疑，今晚必须与其他无辜者隔开，如有自主反抗迹象立即调往联邦监狱。”Victor扬起右手批文，黝黑的脸上溢满得意。  
一股烦躁火苗蹭上背脊，Sam往前迈了半步，Victor收敛起笑意。剑拔弩张的阵势一触即发。  
“我会留在这里。”Dean的声音忽然从房间飘出。  
Sam转过身，对上一双固执的绿眼睛。他垂下肩膀，像个孩子一样撇撇嘴，无奈极了：“这里有不安全因素，我们要进行地毯式排查，你没有待在这里的理由。”  
Dean耸了下眉毛，指向探员手里的批文。  
“这不合理。”  
“就当是给我个证明清白的机会，医生。”  
“……”沉默良久的Sam深吸一口气，“你今晚可以不搬，但有个条件，我要全程监管你。”  
刚浮起的微笑凝滞在Dean唇边：“我可不是三岁小孩。”  
相信我，你比三岁小孩难对付多了。Sam抬起下巴低眼瞥向Victor：“这不算违规吧，探员？”  
Victor比了个“你随意”的手势，满意地带着文件离开。  
看着灰色西服消失在拐角，Sam终于松了一口气，咽下浮起来的躁郁。  
客观地说，他不是会被患者情绪影响的心理医生，也很清楚下属们在背后的议论。冷静、克制、专业、近乎残忍，这些形容他照盘全收。医院也许可以让病人满怀感激地痊愈出院，但从这里侥幸离开的，只会对这段冰冷经历心有余悸。在办公桌左侧第二个抽屉里，感谢信和威胁信一样多。每天他就坐在盛赞与咒骂上写写画画，隔着不存在的磨砂玻璃倾听患者的悲恸与狂喜，给一个又一个讲述者对症下药，外来的感情迎面拍向心脏，没多久又漏得干干净净。日复一日的询问与讲述很快就让他忘记了上任前的生活，就像过去从没存在过。用力晃一晃记忆罐头，只能倒出零零散散的画面。Sam对此有过疑惑，但如果它们不曾在脑海里留下印象，就说明无关紧要。  
走道灯光绘出Dean的眉峰，半明半暗，仿佛坚毅河流缓缓融入深壑。第一回见面就是如此，Sam当时忍不住皱眉，担心那道河会就此耗干漏尽。但没有，从Dean开口说第一个词开始，河水就涌进他负载血运的心脏里，放进盛夏的灿阳，带来冬至的冰雪，让他沉寂的感情迫不及待地波动起来，似乎为此等待了上百年。源自古老久远之处的熟悉感凿开裂缝，从地底喷涌而出。脉搏跳动的快慢忽然有了意义，血流撞击的缓急忽然成了枷锁，Sam第一次有了想知道答案的问题，第一次有了最期待的时刻。近乎危险的期盼让他连对方提出的不合理条件都能一口应下，比如在Dean出院后把资料全数销毁。  
凭直觉猜想，他们从前可能见过，有过几分交集。也许在街道上擦肩而过，他曾为他拾起不慎滚落的钢笔；也许在图书馆木质书架的空缺中，他们曾望向彼此的眼睛；也许在兵荒马乱的实习中，他曾作为家属听他的导师讲述病情。但删除了过往的Sam想不起一星半点。  
于是每周二下午的治疗时间，心底都有个微小声音翕动翅膀，为了接近真相的故事雀跃期盼。他努力从中挖掘出一丁点熟悉的成分，希望能因此发现自己曾无限接近Dean。一想到他可能参与他的过去，Sam的心跳就会为此紊乱几秒。但Dean讲述的故事不是他的生活，恶魔和女巫都是传说中的东西，虽然不可证伪也无法证实，却绝对不曾经历。  
好奇心出现的同时，不安和失落随之而来，愤怒与空虚紧紧尾随，接下来是更强烈的渴望，急于对删失记忆探寻。意识到走进误区，Sam想过把Dean远调，至少不要出现在触手可及之处，只是逃避从不在他的选项内。  
这像个多巴胺与血清胺组成的新危机，现在不出现，未来某天也会，人类没法抵抗生理缺陷。导师A先生提过几次这个近似挑战的危机，对它下了简短而庸俗的定义。从未经历过这个的Sam总是置若罔闻。现在，如果能克服它，他就能克服一切。  
“我打算睡觉了，你还要盯着我吗？”合起旧书，Dean面无表情地问对面床上的Sam。  
“只要你真的睡觉，而不是想玩侦探游戏。”换房间的事持续到夜晚，他已经坐在临时搭好的床铺上，与Dean相对着翻完半本心理学小说。  
“我什么都不会做……这真的，很古怪。”关上灯，Dean在漆黑中翻身上床，把毯子扯到肩膀面向墙壁，“我看到你就想做倾诉治疗。”  
“你可以继续说你弟弟的故事。”  
“你是得听睡前故事才能睡着吗？”“温和内向的漂亮男人”面对心理医生时摇身变成起球刺猬。  
“值得一试。”Sam从鼻子里发出笑声，“上一回你说到Ruby。”  
沉默的落羽缓缓滑过水面。  
就在他以为Dean已经睡着时，那边闷闷出声：“这个长篇恐怖故事不适合催眠，我会跟你讲另一个故事。跟之前的一样，等一切结束，你要把这些记录都彻底毁掉，一条都不剩。”  
Sam点点头。在意识到对方看不见这个动作前，讲述已经开始了。他的声音低沉略带沙哑，廊灯覆在他模糊起伏的曲线上，像饱经沧桑的群山回响。  
“Jenna Bell躺在木刺翻起的地板上，暗金长发包裹的头颅紧贴地面，表情平静，像是熟睡时不小心翻下床的女孩。这是Sam和Dean第一次从现场勘查照片里看到的……”【1】  
那是一个案子。平凡枯燥的工作中，他曾无数次面对犯人狂躁的拳头，也听警探们说过不少惨无人道的血腥故事。在众多吸引眼球的离奇死亡里，这案子算不上特别，侦探们的办案手法既没另辟蹊径，也不比当下流行小说里的猎奇。但Sam听得很入迷。  
Dean的讲述如安然流逝的时间之河，故事里出场的人物一个个鲜活地化为具象，他们从河里顶着湿漉漉的衣服和头发爬出，他们倚在墙边诉说伤痛，他们坐上床垫琢磨线索。每个事件都像是亲身经历过，每个人都像亲眼见过。  
那条河漫过脑海，耐心地一下下撞在脑中，凿开细小裂缝，疼痛不重不缓，以至于Sam要一次次皱紧眉头，才能压下反复闪现的画面。他的大部分生命都在书本和医院中度过，不记得曾在深夜潜进废弃老屋，触摸血淋淋的弃尸，也不会在违反无菌操作的情况下给自己缝针，甚至不懂血迹形态跟作案手法有什么关系。  
即使想跟接近Dean，也不可能跟他在风暴潮中互攀受伤的肩膀游上海岸，不可能在地下囚室中彼此依靠直到耗尽最后一口气。人心之恶无法勘测，见多了自私、贪婪与争夺，即使换作别人，他也不觉得还有这样必须互相依赖、予对方全然信任的人，似乎只要两人并肩就能对抗全世界。但一切如此清晰真实，他甚至能透过薄薄病服看到Dean腰侧那道被凶手钩破的伤痕。Sam曾隔着衬衫按压着它，即使鲜血还源源不断地染红手指。  
“Sam和Dean坐在车里，最后回头看了一眼那座人群熙攘的金色宫殿。没有人再会知道那座家具城堡里发生过的故事，知晓并悉心埋葬故事的人们都已离去，只剩下苟延残喘却盛名远扬的躯壳。”【1】  
故事结束，余音烟雾般绕在静谧房间里。  
Dean在讲到背景调查时已经翻过身面对他，两人隔着一只手臂的距离对视，却看不清对方的表情，只见到微尘在廊灯下模仿小虫乱飞。  
“故事里的Sam，”他忽然很在意这个问题，“是指你弟弟，还是借用了我的角色？”  
刚问出口就后悔了。他们明明是同一个名字，却无端在乎这点微小区别。  
Dean在尘河对岸凝视着他，许久才开口：“这只是个故事，Sam。晚安。”  
“晚安。”Sam注视着他的轮廓，直到最后一缕光线被黑暗吞噬。

注：【1】提及案件源自系列第一部《安魂序章》。

11  
Jensen从泥沼噩梦里惊醒，眼前的路面逐渐清晰，刚下过一场小雨，视网膜上映出一片泛蓝与灰白。未褪去的绵长倦意仍在拨弄神经，他迟钝地转动眼珠，肩膀发冷。忽然出现在视野里的黑影吓了他一跳，接着辨认出那是一只手。  
那只比他大了一圈的手掌探过来，把毛毯往上轻轻提了两下，暖意重新覆上双肩。等到毫无察觉的手指离开，他才刻意放慢速度睁大双眼。驾驶座上的大个子正全神贯注地盯着前方，不时在一个厚厚的黑色本子上写着什么，这张暖乎乎的毛毯显然是他熟睡时被盖上的。  
作家脸上微热，不自在地清清嗓子。  
大个子咻地回头，慢慢露出酒窝：“醒了？”  
被传染了莫名愉悦的Jensen笑着开口：“你现在看起来像个侦探。”  
“我本来就是！我以为你知道。”Jared把视线重新投向门口，两个淋湿了头发的学生正笑闹着经过深绿邮筒，街角一顶鸭舌帽正没进墙后。  
Jensen忽然有些失落，绝对不是因为对方的注意力太快移往别处：“你上一回睡着是什么时候？”  
“……不记得了，干这行的人接到任务时就没法考虑生物钟，”黑着眼圈的Jared扬起满满当当的笔记本，“这就是我值得你每周付高薪的理由。咖啡？”手里的红色保温瓶晃了晃，发出沉甸甸的水声。  
作家不再说话，摊开手掌接过热咖啡，努力忽略掉心里的堵塞看向目标。  
修剪得当的草坪围在白栅栏后，穆灰塔式屋顶下，朱红外墙中间嵌着四扇雪白窗户，低调而整洁，跟原主人一模一样。  
这是Lauren Stone的屋子，她在这里住了将近五年，却鲜少跟邻居来往。案发当晚周围的邻居据说都在家里看电视，没人往这边扫一眼，也没留意是否有陌生人出现在这个孤僻女人的门口。  
“到隔壁的Western先生结束除草回家前，我们至少还要等上一个小时。”Jared指着笔记本上每个附近住户的作息规律。Jensen好奇地拿过笔记本，一栏栏扫视整洁字迹，暗暗惊叹邋遢侦探的细心程度。  
根据对面的Banner太太证言，最后一次见到死者是在当晚九点左右，全家刚看完一集《Ghost Faces》，她出来倒垃圾，看见死者正输密码进门。  
如果她真的在七点二十分后结账离开“Red Club”，走路到家也只需要三十分钟，那么中间空白的七十分钟她去了哪里呢。  
虽然这个国家倡导自由民主，但只要稍微留意，就能发现与日俱增的摄像头。他们曾经讨论过这个问题，话题发展为对人性与窥私欲的深切探讨，而且职业辩手Jared占了上风。不不，关键点是，这种蛛网般遍布城市的监控里，居然翻不出一个人消失的七十分钟。  
倒是有几条小巷没有摄像头，与其说是监控死角，不如说官方人员认为这些地方无关紧要，没必要浪费资源设置监控。但谨慎内向的Lauren怎么会在那些角落长期逗留呢。  
Jensen挠挠头，百思不得其解。  
“你会让他们上床吗？”  
噗地喷出咖啡，Jensen在地动山摇的咳嗽中死盯着白日宣淫的罪魁祸首，和后者捧在手中的书稿。  
老天，他是怎么找到那些的？不是放在桌上吗？  
“我不写色情小说。”作家用袖子暴躁地擦拭嘴角。  
“但他们看起来下一秒就要亲上了，现在都睡一个房间了不是吗？睡在一起都不发生点什么吗？”Jared惊讶大叫，“事实上他们每秒都能抱成一团，你不就是这么想的吗？论坛里的人都这么说！”  
“从没想过。”他的心情被毛毯上的褐色斑点扯坏了，也并不想管那堆话里的信息量。  
意味深长的“哦——”从侦探嘴里拖出，“这就是现在流行的擦边球对吧？让两个主角举止暧昧，又不给读者明示，相当于永远保密谜底的魔术。就算只为了他们俩，案子如何都会有忠实粉丝对吗？”  
“你在贬低我的推理，Padalecki先生。”  
“我只是举例。”缩回脖子的Jared随手端过Jensen搁在车前的咖啡喝了一口，“你的剧情当然无懈可击，一如既往。”他对雇主讨好一笑，露出个赔罪的酒窝，“但我还是想问，他们什么时候上床？”  
“这很重要吗？！听过平行空间吗Padelecki先生？”正经的推理作家快崩溃了，“这系列重点是推理，如果他们想发展什么关系自然会在书本之外自由发挥，不需要我一字一句记录。”  
“当然重要。”  
“为什么？！”  
“因为我是弯的，”Jared咽下最后一口微凉的苦咖啡，“所以如果你不写，我很乐意为你补全，前提是你并非刻意吊读者胃口。相信我，一旦这个系列涉及伦理争议，一定会成为当季热卖，而我只需要分一丁点版权费。”  
风吹过铃铛挂饰，寂静车里叮咚一片，头发花白的Western先生正慢腾腾地修剪最后一列草坪。  
“你要补全什么？”  
“我……”  
“要让Dean被Sam绑在床头四肢大张全身上下舔个遍再从前面从后面操个痛快吗？”  
“……”  
“要让他们躲在人来人往随时会被发现的仓库里往对方身上蹭吗？”  
“……”  
“还是要加上你喜欢的情趣手铐换装跳蛋按摩棒？噢闭上你的嘴吧口水都要流出来了。是的我很清楚男人之间怎么做爱，清楚所有最流行的暗示手语热门隐喻，我才是最有权力决定要不要挑明关系要不要写限制级的那个。所以请收起写作导师的心态安安静静查案就行了好吗？”Jensen拿起空杯子，面不改色地递给变成雕像的侦探，“再来一杯，谢谢。”  
半晌之后Jared从塑胶状态慢慢恢复人形，脸色酡红胜似高烧，开口有气无力：“我们该，那个，行动了。”

蓝灰暮色透过窗帘映入小屋内，干净整洁的橡木餐桌上垒着几本新闻杂志，厨房冰箱里搁着几瓶啤酒，没有过多的食品和杂物。除了墙上来不及翻新的掉漆和满布划痕的旧地板，屋子不像是有人长期居住。  
卧室的门开着，没有充满女性气息的摆设或香薰，柜子与床均为深褐色，与雪白墙面清晰分开。书柜里整齐摆放着几本志愿者相关书籍，一盏黑色台灯搁在书桌左上角，几个相框依次展示主人的成长轨迹，却一张合影都没有。  
“好吧，目前能总结出来的只有：Lauren Stone是个真正严守清规戒律的教徒，大概连业余生活都被志愿者工作占据了。”Jared放低小型电筒冲门外嚷。  
正打开手电筒观察浴室的Jensen不置可否地应一声，发现淋浴与外面以磨砂玻璃门严格隔开，内面还有一道锁，而不是普通的门闩：“在警方介入之前，大门那边原本有几道锁？”  
“两道，一道普通弹子锁，一道密码锁。原本卧房里也有密码锁，后来都被警方暂时消除了。”  
独居女性的警惕性强一些不奇怪，但她做的防备太多了。  
“Lauren没有结仇的对象是吧？她是不是在害怕什么？”Jensen退出浴室，关掉手电筒走向卧房，环视一周，“如果有人破门而入或是解开密码锁，她还能逃到卧室或者浴室。就像是真的发生过这么糟糕的事。”  
拉开抽屉，只散落摆放着必需的文具和日记本，Jared低头翻找，最早的一次记录是在两年前，每页只有近乎重复的几个字：  
“祷告，早饭，工作，十点入睡。”  
“祷告，早饭，工作，十点零五分入睡。”  
……  
翻来覆去念叨的词句让人分神，Jared不经意抬头，发现柜子深处有个若隐若现的白点。他把整个抽屉卸下来，在夹角处一点点摸索，慢慢地竟然挖出了一小张纸片。这页似乎是随意撕下来的白纸上潦草地写着一行字，从走形程度可以看出写字时的动荡起伏：  
“终于……我的神……将终结于源头……灵魂将得到……安宁。”  
“瞧这个。”Jared摊开笔记，皮手套点着辨认不清的字迹。  
Jensen靠过去，被对方翘起的发梢弄得脸颊发痒。  
但他来不及抱怨，另一波情感就掌控了头脑。  
猝然涌现的回忆让他气管骤紧。  
“终于？什么叫终于？什么叫终结于源头？她早就预料到了谋杀？”一个荒谬猜想涌上被无端卷入事件的作家脑海，“还是说，她策划了整件事？在乏味十年后的某一天，遇到了一个‘志同道合’的共犯，又恰好翻到了某本过气小说，然后她的神、她的上帝、她过人的才智让她……”  
“嘿，冷静，Jensen，冷静，”Jared扶起越说越激动已经呈过呼吸状态的人，拍几下后背等他重新找回空气，“现在证据还不充分，甚至连这张鬼东西是谁写的都不确定，不能就这么下结论。”  
恢复清醒的Jensen撑住书桌直起腰，从Jared关切的目光里得到了些许平静。他长舒了口气，在血液急流引发的眩晕中点头。  
他有些失控。不止是因为毫无由头甚至带着恶意的猜想。  
关于过去，没有人会绝对记得每件事，每份回忆里都有空白漏洞。他忘了很多事，但有种力量在冥冥中支撑着，告诉他曾做过的事是对的。直到这张纸条出现。看到它的一瞬间，脑海里就翻起了波涛。  
这是个警告，像骤然尖叫的巨蜥，恐吓的利刃抵住了他的喉结。案子活了过来，厉声阻止他继续迈步。Jensen有种强烈的感觉，为了澄清真相而查下去的线索一条条理清展开，最终源头会回到自己身上，到了那时做什么都于事无补。他会是起源，会是导火索，也会是引爆的燃芯。他就是炸弹本身。  
“到底怎么了，Jensen？”  
Jared的手掌还在背上，让他得到了一点温暖。刚才的失常不止吓到了他，也影响了对方。Jensen摇摇头，擦掉头上的汗。  
从进门到现在的搜查工作已经耗费了一个傍晚，月光透过紧闭的小窗流泻进来，书桌上铺满波光粼粼的莹白。随着支撑手指的离开，桌面晃荡两下，有东西在上面撞磕出声。  
Jensen循着响动望去。  
一张张相似的面容在相框中对他们微笑。  
最左边的相片上是个穿着天蓝上衣的女孩，看起来大概十岁，琥珀色双眼充满明亮活力，玫瑰般娇艳的嘴唇正朝两边咧开，仿佛有什么不得了的高兴事。那是一张招人喜爱的脸。  
玻璃反出的白光刺痛了Jensen的眼睛。  
尖利冰刀自头颅顶端重重凿下，刺骨寒冷冻结了头脑中每滴流动的血液。  
他无意识地后退一步，蹲下去抱住头。  
散乱画面闪过，女孩欢笑的脸忽然皱成一团，泪水纵横洗过灰泥，露出原本的白皙。干渴皴裂的嘴唇挣扎开合，正向他无声控诉。  
结冰的血块忽然蛛网般破开，延伸出一道道裂纹。剧烈跳动的太阳穴疼痛不堪，像有人从里面一拳拳往外砸，他难受地攥紧发根，却没法制止痛呼。  
不知过了多久，飘渺声音才从被隔开的外界一点点传进耳里。  
“Jensen！”  
女孩的尖叫被呼声淹没，画面骤然静止。  
“Jensen！！”  
他喘息着松开手，恍恍惚惚地看向拽住自己的人：“Ja……Jared？”  
汗水漫过鼻尖渗进嘴里，他咽下那点咸涩，迫切希望能看见自己的表情。因为Jared的嘴角抿紧又耷拉下来，盛满星星的双眼像是随时要碎开。  
“唔——”迟钝低呼闷在Jared胸口。  
Jensen迟缓地反应过来，自己正被对方紧紧抱在怀里，那体温比毛毯还暖和几分。地震般的头痛还在全身一波波荡开，他咬住牙，捏紧Jared的衣角，额头深深抵进温暖里。

12  
顶灯是刚来小屋那年换上的，雕饰简洁，线条清晰。原本的灯饰都沾满灰尘和蛛网，花了半天逐个清扫干净后才发现卧房的顶灯早就裂开，只靠石膏灯座摇摇欲坠地撑住碎片。当时Jensen算了算从第三份工作硬要来的工资和可怜的存款，一咬牙，还是换了心仪很久的吊灯。  
那天晚上他浑身脏兮兮地坐在旧沙发里，灯一打开便映入一室橙黄。他在暖融融的光线里心满意足地疲惫睡去，却做了个噩梦。  
一睁开眼，他就恍恍惚惚地坐到桌前，并不清楚接下来要做什么。直到铺开稿纸，用劣质墨水灌满钢笔。写作从那天开始，他从清晨到黄昏都不曾离开座椅，好几回陷入模糊时以为自己瞎了，之后才发现是夜幕降临而台灯还没打开。  
他陷入了一个漫无终途的噩梦。  
不是第一回梦见他们，只是头一次有了记下来的想法。那时正值冬季，湖面结了薄冰，寒气冻得握笔的关节咯吱作响，时好时坏的暖炉气喘吁吁地磨出噪音。  
但这些都不重要。灵感从心脏源源不断地泵出，经由千万条血管汇聚到指尖，从笔下喷涌成泉，书写成海。他不停地写着，两张稿纸之间经常等不及翻页替换，于是满地都是匆忙撕下的占满字母的纸张。  
像要赶一列快到点的火车，必须用尽全力发足奔跑，连半点耽搁都无法忍受。写作中他总会想到这副画面，却对火车目的地一无所知，对要见的人毫无头绪，只能一味低头向前。  
严重缺乏休息导致幻觉，他常能嗅到被害人血腥的铁锈，黑鸦羽翼在稿纸上投下一轮轮阴影，浓稠血浆刺激着空虚的胃，总要弯下腰干呕几回才能继续故事。  
人物也渐渐活了起来，每个人都有值得记载的过去，一些人没有了未来。当他们死去时，Jensen止不住难过，泪水不停地溢出眼眶，就好像他们真的活过一样。如果他能做到，如果他能改变，他们一定要更安静地死去，像没有受过一点折磨。  
写上“全书完”时，他从肺里长长吐出一口气，往后瘫坐在靠椅上。  
仍是深冬，第一道灿金阳光却从湖的那头缓缓移来，割开劈啪作响的冰面，刺破腐烂小屋里亘古不变的黑暗。如同摄入了过量咖啡因，他的身体因疲惫而停止运作，头脑却兴奋地跳个不停。  
在完全罢工的暖气和静止的阳光里，Jensen躺在稿纸中央，拥有了第一个不受梦境干扰的睡眠。  
这仅仅持续了一天。  
他望着顶灯，眼神涣散。  
有人拍了拍肩膀。他机械地转过脸，被对方半抱起来靠坐在床头，想要发声的嘴唇不受控制地嘶气。已经忘了是怎么回来的，大概也是被对方像尸体一样拖出后门，又软绵绵地塞进车里。  
“Jensen，喝水。”柔和声线从耳边划过，他还在分辨听进去了多少，手里就被递进一个温暖杯子。他指望条件反射能让杯口靠到嘴边，里面的东西能灌进胃里。但那双不听使唤的手却在抖，像那年冬天染上顽疾的指节。他的身体因疲惫而停止运作，头脑却难受地跳个不停。庆幸的是，暖意包裹住颤抖的指尖扶起杯子，温水终于如预想般滑进嘴里。  
“你怎么了，Jensen？”Jared擦掉他下巴上的水迹俯下身，额头差点就碰在一起，“我该先把你送到医院的……”  
“不……”温热让身体恢复了些知觉，Jensen用力眨了眨眼，自语般喃喃，“我也不知道怎么了，Jared，我真的不知道……她就在那儿，那里很黑，太黑了……她对着我哭，她在求救……我不知道该怎么办，天啊，告诉我该怎么办……”  
像是被来自内部的力量折损消耗，像是正在沉睡里与恶龙搏斗，Jared坐在他身边，隔着衣服轻捏他的肩膀，却没法知晓一丁点折磨他的事情。现在Jensen的脸色比在Lauren的屋子时缓和了些，却仍然止不住发抖，似乎正站在悬崖边缘，一不留神就会彻底崩溃。  
“Jensen，”他轻轻按住快要撕碎床单的僵硬指节，试探一般，感受到对方放松时慢慢覆住整个惨白手背，“我在这里，我一直在这里。”  
浓郁苔绿从纤长睫毛下涌来，流动不息的感情包裹了Jared，他以为Jensen要哭了。但没有。对方说的话很乱，证明他的脑子正一团糟。许多疑问堵在Jared嘴边，最终还是没有出口。  
“我累了。”最终Jensen收回目光，重新躺下。  
刚才的混乱重新归位，打开一条缝的心门在眼前合拢。  
Jared心里一沉垂下眼。正要像平时一样离开，刚松开指头，手腕却被紧紧握住。  
他没问，闭上眼睛的Jensen也没再看他，半张脸埋进枕头，只露出乱翘的浅金短发，仿佛那只被窝里伸出来的手有了自主意志。  
“那就睡吧。”Jared微笑，用另一只手拢了拢他的被子，坐到地板上，关了顶灯。  
铺天盖地的困倦漫过头脑，Jensen挣扎了一下，便放任自己坠入梦里。

那是看不到光的暗涌，针刺疼痛划过脸颊，割伤脖子，但他只能把身体压得更低，用伤痕累累的左手掌压住荆棘往前爬，右手紧握着一个东西。手掌比现在小两圈，用力耙住泥土时只能勉强往前一点点，但他没有停下，没有休息。黢黑泥土散发着陈年石块和蚯蚓的腥气，血色花海尽头，皎洁月色正映进洞口。他如释重负地笑起来，把右手里的东西往外推。  
那是个女孩，天蓝睡衣上的小熊图案都被泥土弄脏了。原本光滑白皙的脸上划满细小伤痕，血丝沿着发际与干涸泪痕混合，凝结在下巴上，她却在洞口外露出三天来第一个笑容：“谢谢你。”  
筋疲力尽的Jensen从口袋里掏出纸团塞进女孩手里，攒足最后一点力气回应：  
“照着这张图回家，忘了这件事，忘了我，Lauren。”

TBC


	3. 13-15

13 《地缝》第六章  
一直等到鼻息声悠长平静，Dean才悄无声息地滑下床，从裤腰内侧取出一支签字笔。  
幽幽暗光里，Sam放松的睡脸随呼吸轻微起伏，像个无忧无虑的大男孩。拔下笔盖对折，露出里面的液体暗隔网。他把笔盖凑到医生鼻子下来回晃荡，直到对方的头颅沉重起来，缓缓向一边侧去，陷进真正的昏睡里。  
“做个好梦，Sammy。”Dean最后看了一眼男人，从床下墙砖贴合处抠出早先复制好的钥匙塞进口袋，安静地打开门又掩紧。  
Carrie Jane确实给他念了诗，但不是雪莱，也不是西尔维娅。  
这所医院位于佛罗里达最南端的海岛，他被探员们押出船舱时，正好看到碧蓝海浪卷过苍穹，海与天就快要连成一体，吞噬整片陆地。那副骇人景象直到下了押送车还残存在视网膜上，刚翻新的纯白外墙与大片深绿草坪却呈现出截然相反的安宁。  
已经烧毁的坐标印在脑海，大写南北，小写东西，末尾落款是歪歪扭扭的“S.W.”，那是Sam发送信息的一律习惯。自从与连环杀人犯“火痕”的搏斗中失去弟弟，他就再没碰过案子。  
依然会接到内容暧昧的纸条，有时是女招待塞来的账单，上面留着一串漂亮而匆忙的号码；有时则被直接塞进口袋，出门时才发现。擦身而过的大学生是个好提示，但他不记得到底跟谁打过照面。他把纸条揉成一团，或是撕成几块，那些号码就成了谜。有时他不拒绝跟凑过来的女孩聊天，视线落在她们翠绿眼睛和深褐卷发上，余光绕场一周。  
很难说他在期待什么，或是“试着去期待什么”。  
这是Jo的原话。当Roundhouse要举行露天烧烤而Ash为此高兴得两天都在往清单上加食物时，Dean只向Ellen要了一瓶威士忌。Jo说他可以完全放松，不用试着表现出期待。  
Dean不想回忆这种表演式的生活开始于哪一分钟，不想回忆从哪一刻起变成了无病呻吟的烦人精。一旦开始回想，废弃公园的爆炸事故就会活埋了他。  
总体来说，他们过得很平静。从五年前到现在，再没出过什么重磅炸弹，搅乱河水一样打翻他的生活。直到他习以为常地从牛仔裤里掏出纸条，发现上面写着一个坐标和一个落款。  
大写南北，小写东西，末尾落款是歪歪扭扭的“S.W.”，字体丑得惊人。封闭的岛屿，三个病人以同一种方式离奇死亡。那是个案子。  
Garth说这很可能是陷阱。  
可能？这百分之三百是陷阱。但对方显然用对了诱饵。  
被粗鲁地推进门里时，阳光正从办公桌后投下方形阴影。他愣在原地，在哭和笑的争夺中失神。Sam坐在桌后抬头望向这边，白大褂一尘不染，眼神礼貌克制，语调平稳冷静，跟容易冲动的天才弟弟大相径庭。但Dean一眼就认出了他。  
他看上去好极了。  
在收到同情与叹息最多的那段时间里，Dean无数次猜想再次见到弟弟会怎么做。所有证据都在吵吵嚷嚷，告诉他Sam再也不可能出现了，他却仍像个精神失常的人一样，想象道歉会不会让弟弟脸上的线条柔和一些。  
而真的到了相对而坐的时候，他们之间只隔着一张红木办公桌，Dean却什么反应都做不出。不需要解释，也不会有争吵。哪怕这是Sam开的幼稚玩笑，他也欣然接受。  
只是从第一句话开始，事情就不对劲了。Sam看着Dean就像看着陌生人，他不记得他，甚至不记得自己有个哥哥。他们毫无默契，而这不是伪装。一定有什么地方出了错。  
他沉默着，牙齿陷进下唇。  
另一个问题就成了威胁。  
到底是谁写的纸条？引他过来的目的又是什么？  
入院七天后，第三名死者出现了。  
Dean趁自由活动时间摸清了摄像头的安置区域，Garth则从Ash那里得到了监控盲角。几回悄悄重访死者房间后，案件却陷入了僵局。他把搜集到的线索用国际象棋摆在方格里，试图整理思路。  
Carrie就是这时出现在他对面椅子上的。她没有像别的病人一样抢夺未完成的棋盘，只是直勾勾地盯着他，陪护早上才梳理过的长发乱成一团。  
“眼睛，坟墓，寿衣。”她低声念叨，像在对他倾诉，目光却飘忽不定，突出的颧骨在话语间愈发锋利，“他是寿衣。”  
“什么？”Dean没听清。  
几颗棋子被摆到空余的四个格子上，她又重复了几遍，越念越快，越念越激动，在咬到舌头时忽地站起来，神经质地左右张望：“他要来了，他要来了……”细碎恐惧从颤抖的嘴里蹦出，睁得过大的眼睛像要随时瞪出眼眶。她一把扯过Dean的手放了颗棋子，指头又湿又冷。  
“谁要来了？”一股寒气蹭过后颈，Dean直觉她的恐慌不容忽视，“告诉我，Carrie，是谁？”  
匆忙赶来的脚步声打断了对话。是Carrie的陪护，正要带她去做谈话治疗。她把嘴唇绷成弧形不再说话，帕金森似的小幅度摇头，却还是任由陪护将她如麦秆般扶起，一步步走出活动区。  
棋盘上黑白间隔地摆放着四枚士兵，被匆忙塞进手里的，则是一枚白皇后。  
整个下午Dean都焦灼不安，时针转过第二圈时恨不得闯进紧闭的办公室。那里有知晓内情的Carrie，有守卫与陪护，还有令人毛骨悚然的Sam。  
从前被弟弟完全不必要的正义感拖下水时，Dean总抱怨个不停，希望他们俩的性格能中和一下，好免去许多节外生枝。而这个Sam对待死亡的态度冷静得过了头，更像毫无感觉，连基本的惊讶都没有。Dean从没这么做过，但他不得不排除这个混蛋与系列案件的关系。  
忧虑没有成真，至少那个下午没有。Carrie被送回房间时噙着微笑，枯瘦的脸上散发着平和的光。Dean趁陪护们离开时到她床边，试图重提中断的话题。但她只是朝天花板上某一点飘飘然地笑。  
也许她只是个普通病人。Dean自嘲地摇了摇头，把这事抛到脑后。  
第二天早上，她的精神比之前更差，还不停地打喷嚏，Dean只好扔掉吃了一半的鸟食，推后凳子准备离开。  
“我知道你，Dean。”  
侦探审视她异常平和的眼睛，慢慢坐回原位：“是你给我写的坐标吗？你知道Sam的事吗？”他压低声音捏紧手指，心跳一下比一下快。  
“我给他写了信，作为感谢。”鼻头通红的Carrie不再语无伦次，却依然令人费解，“没人能阻止这件事，没人阻止我成为‘哀悼’。”  
“给谁写信？”没有一句能理解。  
椅子发出刺耳摩擦，她离开餐桌，旁若无人地回了房间。  
那天下午，Dean靠在橡树上晒太阳，Carrie向这边走来，目光却穿过他落在别的地方。经过身边时她被小石块绊了一下，他伸手去扶，却听到了一句话。  
“第二扇窗。”  
讶然回头，大门口的警卫正看向这边。于是他闭上嘴，任由Carrie飘飘忽忽地走向远处草坪。  
第三天她没出现在活动区，且拒绝见任何人。在陪护的监视下敲开门后，Dean只看见高高隆起的被子。他像个惺惺相惜的病友一样问Carrie是不是不舒服，为什么不来玩，希望藏在话里的“象棋”和“窗户”能刺激她的神经。但被子山没有应答。陪护下了逐客令，他只好说那就晚点再聊。  
他没有等来这个“晚点”。  
第四天，Carrie Jane死在房间里。  
收到消息后他从Sam的办公室出来，漫无目的地往前走，直到跌进活动区的棋盘旁边。Carrie曾给过线索，曾发出求救讯号，但没有逃过一劫。挫败的愧疚淹没了他。  
天灾发生前，蝼蚁会倾巢奔走，群鼠会在日光之下抱头逃窜。或多或少，动物都有嗅出灾祸的能力，人也不例外，只是没什么人会把偶现的预示梦或无端生出的悚然感当真。  
Dean还记得事情发生的那个早上，Sam心不在焉地咽着咖啡，说他做了一个梦，梦里全是水一般溺进鼻腔和气管的火。那么他当时是怎么回答的呢。他说，别去想了Sammy，害怕发生什么不代表那真的会发生。  
瞧，多么自以为是。  
棋子还保持着那天的模样，四枚士兵，从左到右分别为：黑，白，黑，白。这是Dean的视角，当时手里执的是白皇后。  
眼睛，坟墓，寿衣，哀悼。  
第二扇窗。  
他一遍遍回想交谈细节，在随后的讯问里得到了Garth的麻醉剂和易拉罐锡环。  
这所倡导人性化管理的医院里，每个房间都有一扇通气窗，但设置两扇以上的只有活动区走廊。他去试探过，没发现半点异样。那就只剩下一个不允许自由进出的洗衣消毒间，无法推断是否存在门窗。  
Dean紧贴着墙壁往走廊尽头蹭，伏低腰身，在桌椅遮掩下穿过开放的活动室，再避开夜巡人从小径爬向洗衣间。这是Garth在讯问时，用指甲在桌上状似无意划出的无监视线路。锡环钥匙复制得不算精确，开门耗了一分钟。但当进入蓦然空旷的房间里时，一切都值得了。  
四扇紧闭的玻璃窗嵌在正对门口的木质窗棂里，下面是五排洁白瓷砖。他蹲下来把耳朵贴在墙上，轻敲第二扇窗下每块瓷砖，直到听见一阵几不可闻的回响。顾不上发麻的腿，他跪下来，飞快地摸索着砖块四周的缝隙。  
缝隙贴合间发出细小磕碰，一下下撞击着心脏。  
他咽下兴奋，从缝隙里抽出空砖——  
除了两处点状水痕，空无一物。  
“想换新衣服了吗？”  
Dean迅速跳起来面向门口黑影，右腿不着痕迹地后退归位瓷砖。  
灯光亮起。  
“不打算叫上你的新室友吗？”没等重新适应光线，站在门口的Sam就不紧不慢地迈过来，嘴角挂起，眼里却没有笑意，“你得知道，我一直在思考一个问题，为什么FBI总是一再插手医院的事，连换病房也要专门申请批文。”  
因为某些变态探员喜欢多管闲事。Dean抿紧嘴唇，在Sam的步步逼近下不由自主地往后退，背碰到了冰凉窗台。没来得及反应，手肘就被用力压在玻璃上。温热气息拂过鼻尖，两人距离一下子拉得很近，Dean只要稍微抬头，就能碰到Sam的嘴唇。  
“你答应过我什么都不会做。你骗了我。”  
某个字眼刺痛了Dean，他不安地握紧拳头：“我不知道你在说什么。”侦探无辜地瞪着医生，“我只是想来找点吃的，这里正好开着门。今天出了这么多事，晚饭都没怎么——”  
热力透过薄薄病服贴上胸前，慢条斯理地往下延伸，燃起一丛微弱火苗。Dean绷紧下巴，紧张地咽着唾沫。  
“这不是正确答案。或许我们可以换种方式，比如说——”  
手掌沿着线条缓缓描摹，滑过腰侧，钻进上衣下摆。  
身体不可察觉地颤抖起来。就在他决定要打昏这头长着弟弟脸的怪物时，手指却轻巧离开了。  
一支黑色签字笔出现在眼前。  
“你能不能告诉我，为什么经过一下午讯问，我们的偏执型精神障碍患者不但毫发无损，还多了一支新型混合麻醉剂？”他的眼神骤然阴鹜，像盯着意欲逃脱的猎物，“FBI内部没有你的资料，你到底是谁？跟那两个探员是什么关系？”  
“没有关系，我只是利用他们。”面对铁证，侦探索性放弃挣扎。  
“做什么？”  
找你。Dean吞掉几乎脱口而出的回答：“一个对我很重要的人进来之后出事了，我想找原因。”  
“他在四名死者中？是谁？”  
“Gordon Ferris。”他迅速回顾死者资料，谨慎地选出一个履历空白的流浪汉，“但还没得到结果。”  
Sam退开一点，反复打量他的脸，像在考虑可信度：“你满口谎言，刚才还试图用药放倒我，我怎么信任你？”  
“你不需要，这是你的医院，我只不过是一只乱爬的小虫。”  
这恭维太拙劣了，真该有人好好教他说漂亮话。Sam不屑挑眉。  
“这里确实不对劲，你不对他们的死亡好奇吗？”  
“比起给FBI留下损害医院名誉的把柄，我宁愿永远不知道谜底。”  
这家伙的骨头比皮带还难啃。Dean闭了下眼睛稳定情绪：“瞧，你现在有我意图谋害的罪证，完全有权阻止我再跟那帮探员接触。我们可以来个约定，一起找出真相，然后闭口不谈。”  
Sam不说话，狐疑地看着他。这是动摇的迹象。  
“我只是想给他一个交代。失去重要之人的感受……”Dean把视线钉在洗衣机的排水管上，“没什么能比这个更糟糕了。”  
痛不欲生的悲伤从狭仄角落漫开，记忆的黑烟滚滚割开喉咙。男人咽下卷土重来的苦涩，望向Sam。月光从墙边刷过对方的脸，冰冷面具裂开微小痕迹，缓缓剥落。  
终于，Sam放松肩膀，敷衍地微扬下巴算作应允：“我可以当作什么都没看到。”逃离似的转过身，肘窝却被握住了。  
“我需要你的帮助。”Dean加重力气，低声恳求。  
“别得寸进尺。”  
“我在请求你的帮助，没有你我做不来这件事。求你，Sam。”  
良久的僵持后，Sam把手臂从让自己心跳不稳的地方抽出来：“你现在都找到什么了？”  
Dean很慢很慢地笑起来，轻巧跳上窗台，晃荡的小腿趁势把暗格完全归位。

14  
白皙修长的小腿伸出桌沿晃荡，Lauren坐在书桌上，卷发随意拨到肩后。  
“这是你家，你已经准备睡觉了。”  
两条竖纹浮现在眉间，Lauren不赞同地撇嘴，扯过睡衣上干净的部分挡住冒血的刀口。  
“更可能你只是换好睡衣，就像赶赴宴会时要换好礼服。”Jared歪过脑袋，“但这是突然决定的，你知道这天会来，但没预料到具体哪天，就像没预料到空白的七十分钟里会碰到那个特别的人。”  
“那我究竟去哪儿了呢？又见了谁？”Lauren懒洋洋地开口，“也许你该查查那个电话。”  
“电话来自路边，那个偏僻小区恰好没有摄像头。”  
“为什么我警戒心那么强，却会被一个陌生电话叫走？”甜美微笑溢出嘴角，Lauren跳下桌子，慢慢拉开窗帘。  
倾泻而下的白光照亮了床单。  
Jared又眨了几下眼，撑起酸疲的眼睑。  
“痛。”  
凭空一个激灵炸醒了趴伏的脑袋。Jared猛地坐直，下一秒就尝到了以不正常坐姿入睡的苦果。Jensen正苦恼地揉着手掌，还不时扔来几把眼刀，于是他花了半分钟来确定昨晚被掐住手腕导致血液循环不畅的是自己。  
那圈暗红“手环”就是铁证。  
他理直气壮正欲还刀，却听作家发话：“你不该长那么突出的腕骨，我掌心全凹进去了，这是工伤。”  
被歪理带跑的Jared目瞪口呆：“现在不是恢复了吗？！”  
“身体的损伤可以愈合，心灵伤害是永久的。不为难你，精神损失费就从你的周薪里扣。”雇主Jensen坐在床上，居高临下仁慈微笑。  
饱受压榨的劳动阶级Jared龇牙咧嘴，忽然想起一件事：“其实你的房子不大对劲，我经常能听见脚步声。”  
“欢迎来到文字总动员。”  
“那是什么怪物？”  
“……那是人类千万年积累下来的灵感，有时作者语言顿失，你身后的书架就会来拯救你，俯在你耳边指导下文。这里是不会有人出入的，除了它们。”  
“大概就类似……故事的主角来告诉你后文发展？”  
“你还是有点聪明的。”  
“哦……这真……这还真是……”  
“觉得我疯了？”Jensen翘起嘴角。  
“没有！这棒透了！真的，”Jared冥思苦想了一会儿，“你之前说该怎么从精神病院里逃出来……”  
敲门声响起。急促三下。  
“噢这也是脚步声的一种。”  
Jensen理所当然看向Jared。  
Jared龇牙咧嘴回看Jensen。  
Jensen看着Jared。  
Jared看着Jensen。  
又是三下。  
“开门。”Jensen恨铁不成钢。  
“……腿麻了。”坐了一晚地板的Jared欲哭无泪。  
仍是三下。  
Jensen无奈地下了床，趿拉着拖鞋走出房门。  
Jared在踢踢踏踏的响动中慢慢按摩毫无知觉的小腿。  
门开了，有人小声交谈但听不清楚。  
恶作剧的念头起来了，Jared报复式地高声大叫：“谁在那儿，亲爱的？”  
谈话声骤停。  
脚步往这边过来。是皮鞋碰触地板的声音。  
内心暗叫“坏事了”的Jared扭头。  
Chad撑在门口，满脸暧昧笑容。

15  
“所以他表现的跟看起来的完全不一样。”  
“表现的什么？”Jared疑惑。  
“他看上去就是那种内向又安静的，额……‘艺术家’，没想到床上那么粗暴。”Chad歪着嘴角总结，却被对面的惊雷吓得一震。  
“什么？！你怎么知道？！”Jared的毛都炸起来了。  
“你手腕上那个……你还是个下面的？”  
“不是！”  
Chad扬起眉毛：“所以你们真的有一腿。”  
张口结舌半天，Jared跌回椅子上，像个泄了气的皮球：“不是你想的那样。”  
“什么都没有吗？！”Chad不敢相信这个回答，“你不是早八百年前就看上他了吗！”  
张大嘴的侦探神情呆滞。  
“你隐居这么久忽然浮出水面向我求助就是罪证。”  
好吧。Jared认栽。  
警官收起笑，双手交叉搁在办公桌上：“说真的，你能排除Jensen Ackles的嫌疑吗？”  
讯问室的门依然紧闭。Jared压低声音：“到底是怎么回事？”  
一张案情简报从杂乱纸张里推过来。  
死者Sean Abel是三天前的早晨，在树林里被晨跑者发现的，躺在枯叶堆成的圆圈中央，双手交叉放于胸前，身上还穿着运动服，背部皮肤有大面积擦痕，推测死后被拖拽过。颈侧有个细小针孔，右肘窝则有短暂性静脉注射的痕迹。死亡时间在当天早晨六点半到七点半之间。  
“我猜血液里检测出了硫喷妥钠、泮库溴铵和氯化钾。”  
警探重重点头：“注射死刑标配。杀人方法、尸体摆放方式和地点也跟《嗜血公爵》一致。”  
那是Jensen的第二部小说。  
Sean是个身高5英尺9英寸、体重155磅的成年男人，要趁晨练时一下子放倒他不是容易活儿，除非注射药物的手法极其准确。就算如此，死者昏迷前也会做出求生式搏斗，凶手还得动作灵敏，已经长期观察了死者作息，知道哪一段路那个时候经过的人最少，以减少阻挠，保证作案顺利。  
死者中指的指甲断裂了，但除了那附近的泥土外，没残留任何有用的东西。凶手可能做过仔细清理，像之前给Lauren整理过头发，以保证死者看上去都面容平和。但指甲也可能这只是搬运尸体途中磕坏的，无法推断出是否对他心怀内疚。  
除此之外，警探们进行现场封锁排查时，附近山洞深处还发现了另一具身份不明的尸体。他们拨开重重遮蔽洞口的疯草，差点被迎面扑来的气味熏晕。沿着山洞走到头，发现尸体被透明蜡油封在山洞内壁，就像被掩埋千万年的琥珀。  
硝酸盐和福尔马林用于保存尸身，但由于缺少干燥剂，封口不严，仍然渐渐膨胀腐烂，“琥珀”里只剩下不成形的淤烂血肉，终日散发着福尔马林与腐尸混合的臭气。晨练的人向相关部门提过意见，但这个树林里总有腐烂的野兔和死鸟，没人放在心上。  
腐尸死亡时间至少在一个月前，比Lauren的案件还要早，身份还在进一步确认中。除了尸体并非完好无缺，其他要点基本符合第三部《庞贝之壳》。  
“跟另外两起比较，腐尸的作案手法更像临时起意，没经过深思熟虑，甚至可能只是试验。蜡块上发现了一枚不完整指纹，信息库里没有相符记录，只能推定是右手大拇指。案发现场虽然有监控设备，但范围不广，都是恰好在这之外行凶的。凶手可能事先就做了充分调查准备。”  
“能确定凶手是同一个人吗？”  
“凶手太狡猾，从不留下证据，也缺乏个人行为特征。Lauren的案件上我们倾向于女性犯罪，因为她平时极少跟异性接触。但Sean的案子更像是手法专业的高大男性所为，要么就是经过多年培训的医务工作者和雇佣兵。假设两桩案子是一人所为，都用双手交叉置于胸前的方式表达愧疚感，到了腐尸案又有矛盾，与固定行事风格的人格推断不符。目前这三件案子的唯一联系点就是那三部小说。”  
“除去这些，你仍然怀疑Jensen的原因是？”  
“注射死刑案发那天他没有不在场证明。”  
老天。三天前的早上，Jared正好因为侦探所续租的事离开了四个小时，而Jensen一直沉浸在小说里，几乎没离开书桌。  
“不是他做的。”  
“证据呢？”  
“我怎么可能证明不存在的事？！”Jared激动极了。  
Chad眯起眼，盯得他毛骨悚然：“看来有人陷得很深啊。”  
他无法反驳，也不知从何说起。与Jensen相处时间越长，理所当然的信任感越与日俱增，最后成了无法更改的定律。  
这些Chad是不会理解的，因为他自己都没法解释。总不能说感觉上辈子欠了他吧。一定会被死党嘲笑到八十年以后。  
“但现在我更倾向于是疯狂书迷，毕竟我们查过他账户，根本没钱雇杀手。”  
有理有据。Jared吞下咖啡味泥浆。  
“看Jensen一副精神不振的模样，也没法把他跟制服Sean的人联系到一起。”  
不，Jensen绝对不是看起来那样。他们第一回见面时，揍在脸上那几下他还心有余悸。  
“而且接下来最麻烦的不是警方。跟Lauren不同，Sean跟家人朋友的关系非常好，据说正打算就这件事起诉Jensen。”  
泥浆卡在喉咙：“所以媒体也知道这个了？”  
“他们可是吸血苍蝇，案子早就包不住了。撇开这些，你最近怎么样？”  
“很好。”Jared知道他的意思，清清嗓子，“只要Manson Wells还老老实实待在利克斯岛，每天都是我的节日。”  
“有件事你有必要知道，我也是昨天才收到消息，”Chad用牙齿撮着下唇，“他上个月死于监狱斗殴，颈动脉被牙刷柄戳成了烂泥，浑身上下没一处好的。”  
四年前的旧伤隐隐作痛，Jared双手压在胸腹交接处，心脏沉到胃里，又气泡般轻飘飘地升腾：“那可真是……”  
闭上眼，围捕连环虐杀案凶手Mason Wells的情景仿佛就在昨天。  
协助BAU进行侧写分析时，他们准确推测出了凶手可能藏身的两个地点。这个罪名昭著的凶手总是把诱拐的孩子藏在住所，折磨四天之后残忍杀害，而且经常狡猾地转移行踪。那天是难得的机会，两队同时行动，Jared找对了地方。而在面对意欲逃窜的罪犯时，他忽然失去冷静，对准右腿开了枪，却没留意对方在反击的同时发出了讯号。另一个地点的刑屋如沉睡猛兽般复活，刚进入屋内的一名同事被收到讯号的同伙击晕并转移。过了整整五天，他们才找到奄奄一息的同事Bill，准确点说，他是自己跌跌撞撞扑在警局门口的。  
“救他。”这是Bill晕倒前用嘶哑喉咙扯出的唯一一句话，“救救Danny。”  
Danny。  
他知道Danny。  
Jared从没放弃寻找的Danny Wells。  
Danny还活着。  
那颗反击的子弹隔着防弹衣震碎了两根肋骨，Jared无法再如常出外勤。事情发生后一周，上级权衡利弊，只予Jared降级处分。一个月后，他就辞职离开了。Bill的重创每日每夜折磨着他，必须有个人为冲动负起责任。  
除开责任，另一方面，他确信Manson的养子Danny真实存在，把受害儿童救出火坑的不是臆想出来的幻影，而是一个活人。真人Danny还像从前一样不断把受害者拽出狼穴，把Bill推出险境，无论这会不会引火烧身，让掌握控制权的Manson同伙对他做出同样的事。  
Jared要找到他，他要他活着。  
但每个相似的梦里，Bill被拔去指甲的血肉一次次跳出来打消他的希望。Manson Wells被抓捕归案，却没斩草除根，消失的Danny还跟这个同伙待在一起，下落不明。  
直到Chad开口他才意识到大拇指指甲正堵在齿间，以阻止无头苍蝇般乱撞出口的话。  
“你还好吧？”  
Jared放下手深吸一口气，点点头：“恶有恶报，真是经典结局。”  
“你找到他了吗？”  
“没有。”挫败涌到鼻根上方，他伸手捏住，“那个混蛋一直把Danny藏在地下室，没人见过他，连一张照片都没有，就像是从没出现过。”  
“如果不是听你描述，我也会怀疑他的存在。”  
“对了，这个案子——”几个想法漂浮在眼前，Jared暂时没法理清头绪，只有一点模糊猜想，“如果家属合作，最好查一下三名死者以前有没有遇到过什么坏事，可以把范围缩小到十岁左右时。”  
讯问室的门打开，Jensen意识恍惚地走出来，脸色惨白，背脊却挺得像棵水杉。他连忙迎上去，“Jensen”“Jensen”地叫个不停。  
“你得改改这个习惯，”Chad比Jensen先一步抗议，“想知道案子是怎么透出去的吗？”一阵戏剧性的停顿，在Jared抡拳头揍人之前Chad继续，“Lauren Stone的案发现场被某个粉丝用相片传上了推特，又被某个记者夸大事实公开宣扬，现在系列小说已经上了热销榜，门口天天都围满了记者和狂热粉丝，赶都赶不走。原本我们还指望过两个星期他们就会失去热情——”  
但还没到两周，案子又来了。  
Jensen脸色一黯。  
“他们认不出Jensen，他从来没公开露面。”Jared扯过他，急切地填补空白。  
“是的，如果你不帮他们认出来的话。”Chad耸肩。  
“谢谢你，Murray警官。所以你就是他那个友好又博学的警官朋友对吗？”Jensen勾起嘴角，友善地伸出右手。  
“就是我。”Chad自豪地握住，完全忘了从前说过的坏话。  
Jared花了很大的力气才把Jensen的手抽出来：“也很高兴见到你，我们得回去了。”  
“好的好的，我懂。”Chad在旧搭档威胁的目光下举手投降，送他们出门。  
结果帮粉丝们认出Jensen的不是Jared。  
“Jensen！”  
刚迈出门口的作家应声望去，身边两人都比他慢了半拍。  
所有人都懂了。  
人群骤然炸开，伸长了手臂举着录音笔摄像机手机书本的人头哗地朝这边涌来。Jensen后退两步，还没来得及逃走，就被包围在涡心。  
Chad退后，再退后，拍了一下Jared发傻的肩膀说：“看来你们只能找‘助手’了。”  
“哪个助手？谁是……”他回头，人已经消失了。  
又一波人潮涌来。  
这怎么得了。贴身助理Jared左拎一个右推一群，纵身挤进人群中央，结果只是跟Jensen一同陷进人堆。  
咔擦闪光此起彼伏。  
“不要拍脸。”Jared一手遮Jensen。  
“Ackles先生，您的下一本小说预计何时出版？”  
这个问题还行。“这个还在紧张筹备中，我们届时自然会作宣传。”一秒化身金牌经纪人的Jared深谙官方太极精髓。  
“Ackles先生，您认为玫瑰地的案件与《安魂序章》有关吗？有没有启发犯罪灵感的可能？”  
“你也看了小说，难道你也把人捅成马蜂窝了吗？”Jared气得大口喘，盯视记者如同仇人。  
“你这是在公开教唆犯罪吗？”  
“我这是在给你作诽谤罪预警。”  
“Jensen！我们能握个手吗？”  
“这回不方便，请继续支持，欢迎下次再来。”Jared把Jensen肩膀揽进怀里。  
“Jensen，你的杀人方法都太巧妙了，其实我一直有个很讨厌的人，你能教我点办法吗？我能付钱！”  
“……警察把这个人带走好吗……”  
“Jensen，我爱你！”  
“你再说一次？！”  
保持沉默的Jensen终于忍不住翻个白眼，揪住恋战的Jared就突出重围。两人在前面狂奔，后面一堆人头穷追不舍。  
正到十字路口，前方拐角忽然蹦出一个男人挡在两人面前：“走这条路，他们跟不上来。”  
仿佛凭空出现的救命稻草，两人对视一眼，就往未曾见过的小路逃。  
不知跑了多久，周围到处都只剩下破旧睡棚时，后面才渐渐安静下来。回头一看，已经一个追兵都没有了。  
男人扒住墙沿瞧了瞧，这才喘着粗气回过头，顺着土砖就往下滑。他长得不高，深灰卷发乱成一团，没打理过的胡子拥挤地堆在下巴。磨旧破洞的浅蓝牛仔外套耷拉下肩膀，肥大的劣质长裤在奔跑时发出相互摩擦的噪音，一路狂奔时动作也不大协调，显然极度缺乏锻炼。  
“好了、这是、我、的地盘。”男人说一句要喘三下。  
Jared倒是有点意外。虽然能看出来他生活拮据，虽然不修边幅，但不像别的流浪汉一样满头满脸的污垢油腻，也没散发酸腐气味。男人还在狼狈换气，但细看竟有几分学究气。他猜这背后又有个中产阶级落魄的故事，毕竟，没人天生就想住垃圾堆。  
“那个……谢谢你。”Jensen见他累成这样，也过意不去。  
听到话，男人的眼睛蹭地亮了，跳起来歪歪倒倒地说：“其实我也是你的忠实书迷，你是天才！没想到这辈子还能见到你真人。”他小跑到一个旧划艇和干稻草搭成的临时睡棚下拿出三本书，小心翼翼地捧在手里，“希望你能给我签个名。”说完又局促地在裤缝上蹭了蹭汗津津的手，“我家不太好保存书，这已经是我能尽到的最大努力了。这里是最方便逃命的地方，有时能靠指路赚点外快。毕竟，没有经常巡逻的保安，也没有摄像头。”  
从没干过这种事的Jensen发出菜鸟愣，Jared戳了几下后才反应过来，往翻旧的纸上龙飞凤舞地签了三个名字。男人高兴得快要疯了，把书紧紧抱在怀里，又过来跟他激动地握手。而万能保镖Jared显然已经对“从任何人手里挖出Jensen”得心应手了。  
“如果你能说说该怎么出去的话，我们就更感激了。”即使助理保镖经纪人三位一体也不可能从这种坑洼曲径里找到出路。  
男人认真想了想，又从睡棚里翻出一张过期剪报，边画边指导：“我们现在在这儿，从第一个街口出去右拐，进第三条小道，遇见红绿灯左拐直行，右手第一个小巷往里走，就能看到警局。”  
“这个真是……细致。”清晰简洁的路线图让两人都吃了一惊。  
“业余爱好。”男人把睡棚边的鸭舌帽扣回头上微笑，指着简图，“反正现在你们有我的地址了，他们都叫我‘助手’，因为我熟悉这座城市任何一条路。如果要带路什么的，随时愿意效劳。”

TBC


	4. 16-19

16  
达拉斯的暴雨总是毫无预兆，等他们避开人群回到小屋，发现还不如直接从湖底潜回来。  
浴室已经安静了三十分钟，浑身是水的Jensen待在里面。  
拉紧最后一扇咆哮的窗，飘摇树枝和奔腾雨幕被关在外面，无声地撞击怒吼。湿透的衬衣粘在皮肤上，Jared冷得打了个寒颤，随后发现更多的异样感来自Jensen。他在回来的路上一直低头沉默，淹没在狂风里的脸看不清表情，对他的故意挑衅也没怎么回应。  
明亮的室内静谧安宁，毫无生气。Jared第十八次看向浴室，那里面有浑身是水的Jensen，还有更多的水。  
而且没有开灯。这不是个好兆头。  
作为礼貌，他在门口咳了两声。  
没有回应。  
“Jensen？”他试探。然后又叫了两遍。  
仍没回应。  
不太好的联想让他心里咯噔一下，反应过来前就砰地踹开了门。并且因为惯性一头栽进水里，结结实实地压到一具温热物体上。遭受无妄之灾的物体骤然弹起，又被扑啦啦压回水底。一波波温水无辜地涌出浴缸，Jared手脚并用把开始吐泡泡的人拖起来，边拍呛咳的背边大吼：“你是怎么回事？！”  
“这是我要该问的！”Jensen愤愤然抹掉眼睛上的水，“有意见就提不要动不动就淹死我！”  
“我没有！你都进来半个小时了……”  
“这就是人们泡澡通常会用的时间！”  
这话无法反驳。Jared下意识低头，即使一片昏暗，仍以绝对的地理优势发现两条光裸湿滑的小腿交叉缠在报废的西装裤上。血液腾地涌进下身，从脖子到脸烧起熊熊燎原火。他慌忙趔趄着站起来，结果脑袋一下撞在硬邦邦的柜子上，又抱住同时起来的Jensen摔回原地，嘴唇重重磕在胸口，被牙齿撞出血。  
舌尖上弥漫开的铁锈味对紧绷的西服裤起了微妙作用。  
“对不起。”Jared右手摸索到浴缸边缘，正要以扭曲姿势离开，左手却碰到了某种东西。  
从Jensen左侧锁骨下方，一路向右延伸到肋部，像趴伏在光滑皮肤上的蠕虫。蠕虫平时被衣物遮掩，现在却肆无忌惮伸长触须，纵横遍布的锋利一点点划开Jared的理性。  
外面的灯光斜斜爬来，停在浴室门口。  
“这是什么？”Jared隔着黑雾逼视身下的人，“Jensen？”  
“疤。”  
“怎么弄的？”  
敲击门窗的喧嚣归于平静，雨渐渐停了。  
有些东西无关紧要，比如洗澡时偶然发现膝盖上的淤青，别人提醒时才知道背后有烫痕，梳头时摸到脑后突起的疤。这些东西不会痒，不会痛，也不会跳出来彰显存在感。如果实在想不起来是怎么弄的，大多数人都会选择放弃。他就是其中之一。  
Jensen一动不动地躺在发凉的水里，给Jared讲一个平凡无奇的故事：“我有过三份临时工作，不需要专业技术，不在乎完整履历，没人会追着你从小学老师问到大学社团。”  
淡淡月光浮在水面，Jensen半张脸隐在粼粼波光后，额上凝成的水珠从低垂的睫毛滑落，滴在骇人疤痕上。他没回答问题，但Jared似乎看见了重新开启的门，他就快要碰触到门后属于Jensen最脆弱的部分。他想抱住Jensen，想带他离开冰冷浴室，但在这扇门前不敢出声，也不敢动。  
“今天他们说我的所有社会痕迹都从第一份工作开始，问之前都做过什么，跟三名死者有没有交集。但我不知道，我从没想过这件事。”他的声音颤抖起来，如同风中失去巢穴的黄雀，“然后我想起Lauren Stone，请求他们给我看Sean Abel小时候的照片。”水声不安响动，他屈起膝盖，要将自己整个裹在四肢里，“我确信见过他们，不是做梦或是见鬼的预视，我真真切切看到过他们的脸，握住过他们的手，听过他们还是孩子时的哭声……他们就像这些丑陋的鞭痕一样跟我共生，我甚至不敢肯定是不是对他们做了什么。”  
“这样会让你好点吗？”注意到他无意识把手指蜷在水下，Jared轻声问，“泡在水里？”  
Jensen眼神飘忽，过了一会儿才意识到他的话：“这是唯一能记起的。我似乎在水里过了很久，然后用力抬起头，呼吸到了空气。一切是从这个时候开始的。我想记起来，但是，”他颓然地摇头，食指点两下太阳穴，“这里不愿意回忆，我能感觉到它有多抵触。”  
“那就别强迫自己，你不需要强迫自己任何事。”  
他是说真的。  
如果可以，Jared愿意像他一样删除记忆。这种愿望曾无数次攀上来，在Jared大汗淋漓抽离梦境的深夜，在他从镜子里看到胸口刀痕的白日，过去的阴影如猛兽纠缠，锁链碰撞一次次在背后响起，猛烈挣扎的兽类嘲笑般展示力量。  
作家苦笑：“你也怀疑我跟这些案子有关系吗？”  
“我只是后悔……”  
Jensen心里一沉：“后悔什么？”  
“后悔那四个小时到了别的地方，没办法为你作不在场证明。”他说。  
“……就算我都怀疑自己？”  
Jared曾试图保持冷静，置身事外处理案件与嫌疑人，客观审视是从崩溃边缘扯回自己的最好方法。  
但对方就这么仰视着他，如同刚逃出桎梏却被虎狼紧跟其后的弱小动物，被懊悔和茫然拽住了逃生的后腿。他没办法再袖手旁观，任何人都没办法袖手旁观。  
“你不是凶手。”他从没如此笃定过一件毫无证据的事。  
Jensen静静地凝视着他：“为什么这么信任我？我只是个陌生人。”  
这个问题他自问过上百回了，但答案总是如此：“我不知道。”  
他们的吐息相互交错，Jared望着Jensen投来的眼神，近乎痴迷。刚消退的欲望忽然卷土重来，比之前更奇妙，更强烈，饱含着浓郁的信任与更多不敢想象的东西，不敢想象会从Jensen那里得到的东西。  
心跳急切地撞击胸膛，他想要确信，想要验证，想要更亲近更紧密地融合。  
然后Jensen吻住了他。  
他本能地伸手抱紧对方，碰到光裸后背的指尖猝然生出火苗，电流从他们接触的每个地方源源不断传到心脏，劈开脊柱，漫过四肢，一直涌向逐渐升温的下身。他忍不住用力收紧手指，更深地含住柔软唇瓣时感到指缝间挤满滑腻皮肤。  
Jensen在唇间不舒服地轻哼，原本抚在脸上的手却转而抱住了他的头，手指深深陷入发丛中，急不可耐地把人拉得更近。密不可分的两人融在一起，唇齿胶着，直到眩晕袭来才恋恋不舍地分开一点，抵住彼此的额头支撑，杂乱无章地喘息。  
Jensen搂住他的肩膀挪动几下，想要调整位置，结果一个趔趄差点滑倒在浴缸里。Jared及时捞起他，手臂稳稳当当地搂在后腰。两人相视傻笑，现在他们真正意义上牢牢镶嵌了。跪在浴缸中的Jensen双臂环紧他的脖子，脸上的水珠都在闪光，心脏的每次颤抖都震荡着他的胸膛，火热的大腿与膝盖紧挨取暖，却让颤抖演变得愈加强烈。Jensen捧起他的脸，直起脖子亲吻额头，纯洁而深切。  
Jared感到身体滚烫起来，他舔舔干渴的嘴唇，一口衔住完全暴露的脆弱喉咙，舌尖贪婪地反复滑动，品尝呼吸与吞咽的起伏。短促哀鸣震动嘴唇，Jared的小腹骚动起来，忍不住挺起胯部，重重撞上对方的勃起。  
喘息又乱了几拍，一连串疯狂细吻自额头滑向耳垂与脸颊，落在脖颈。疼痛与快感激出了Jared的低吟，Jensen报复性地用力吮吻颈侧，还用上了牙齿。Jared拎起头发把人揪上来，凶猛地探进作恶的嘴里，吸住了火热发抖的舌头。  
浴室里漫开唇舌纠缠的水声，灼热气息涌动在狭小空间里，Jared的右手沿着脊柱的弧度缓缓滑下，探到臀缝边不紧不慢地徘徊，然后在对方蓦然发颤的吸气声中猛地捏住臀瓣，把人整个抱离水面。突如其来的悬空让Jensen惊慌低叫，手足无措地攀在Jared身上，用他任何一个能接触到的地方支撑平衡。Jared像忽然触电一样发抖，停在原地闭眼喘息。  
“如果你能事先提醒，我会感激不尽。”Jensen羞恼抱怨，嘴唇贴在烫人耳廓边缘。  
“我会注意的。”Jared走出浴缸，带着一身狼狈湿透的衣服和他的Jensen走向卧室，没忍住微笑。  
于是忿忿不平的Jensen咬向得意的酒窝，在碰到前却被嘴唇截住，便忘了报复，沉浸在不断深入的吻里。客厅的灯照亮了Jared半闭的眼睑，又隐入黑暗，再被顶灯覆上昏黄。他的瞳孔缓缓放大，虹膜在光线中变幻色彩， Jensen仔细辨认哪种才是原本色泽，哪些正受欲望驱使。  
直到一阵天旋地转，他才发现被扔在床上，刚才还态度强硬抱着他的人站在床尾，气急败坏地撕扯衣服。Jensen哑然失笑，引来对方愤恨又委屈的眼刀，像是饥肠辘辘的人面前摆放了美味盛宴，却只能被玻璃罩隔在门外。在饿狼面前，掌握主权的是食物。  
盛宴爬到床尾，扯住Jared的衬衣一把拉近，盯着那双快烧起来的眼睛往两边用力一扯，崩落的纽扣弹在地板和胸口。Jared咬住下唇忍下呻吟，滚烫目光把他牢牢钉在原地，随时都要扑上来享用猎物。Jensen毫不退缩地回望，灵活手指卷上皮带扣轻松解开，慢慢从勒紧的裤腰里抽出时，拇指还隔着长裤反复勾勒隆起的形状。  
拉链声扯断了Jared崩到极限的理性。他深喘一下往前靠去，那双红肿嘴唇却在即将碰到前离开了。Jensen双腿蹭着床单往后挪回床头，坚硬勃起在腿间耀武扬威，却游刃有余地勾起嘴角。  
他是个无比诱人的耐心巫师，藏着一万种巫术把人逼疯。Jared手脚并用蹬掉最后一层束缚，疼得皱起眉头，但他已经等太久了，再拖一秒就会疯掉。  
终于捏住肩膀摁到床上时，他喉咙里满意地熨出长吟，像个被沙漠烈阳炙烤过的旅人，吻住蓦然出现的湖水，放纵畅饮清凉水滴。Jensen在唇舌追逐中挺起腰胯，又胀又硬的性器相互磨蹭，快感一波波涌向全身。他忍不住仰头甜腻呻吟，拱起腰背挤向Jared。那差点让后者直接射出来。他掐住身下人的腰，对方猛地抖了一下瘫在床上，不情愿地发出咕噜。Jared笑起来，在溺死前把自己从唇上扯开，转而攻向锁骨，留下一圈淡红咬痕。  
Jensen忽然伸手关了顶灯，屋中涌入稠黑的海。  
这是一个再普通不过的动作。Jared却发现了不对劲。  
伤疤从这里起源。Jared在黑暗里撑起上身，扫过这些痕迹。纵横交错的长形鞭痕依附在胸口与腹部，他不敢想残忍的鞭子是怎么刮起完好无损的皮肉，让它们兀自暴露在肮脏空气里，经久不愈，最后留下无法合拢的疤痕。这些还只是能看到的，更多绽开又愈合的伤口隐藏在皮肤下，与Jensen一同呼吸，如影随形地覆在Jensen的每个清醒的早晨与糟糕的梦境。  
“伤害你感情了吗？”Jensen忽然出声，淡漠得像是刚刚给他发了个恶作剧视频，只等他皱起脸喊停。  
不是这样的。汹涌感情哽在喉头，心底深处的酸涩让Jared发不出声音，只能用力摇头，然后吻住Jensen的嘴唇。火苗从齿列燃到舌尖，他想把这个人揉进身体里，想让他们彻底合为一体，想遮挡袭向他的所有伤害，想抹掉不应存在的过去。他不知道该怎么做，只好深深扯紧他的头发占有裸露的每片柔软。  
这种压制太不人道，Jensen屈起膝盖想抗议，却被握住小腿强行往两边分开，又伸手推拒越压越紧的胸膛，脸向一边侧去。Jared穷追不舍地夺取一个吻，然后又一个，直到对方半张脸都埋进床单里才依依不舍地喘着气分开：“怎么了？”  
“有意见、就提，不要动不动、就、闷死我。”大口呼吸救命空气的Jensen满脸通红，只想把死压在胸口的泰山掀下床。  
“成交。”接受了抗议的Jared最后啄了一个吻，舌尖往下，沿着起伏不平的伤疤舔舐，粗糙舌苔摩挲突起边缘。Jensen柔软地呻吟，Jared的舌头上沾着甜蜜的药，沉睡许久的疤痕在舔弄下渐渐苏醒，崩裂的皮肉一寸寸愈合，治好了陈旧的疼痛与伤害，只留下愈发深沉的火热。  
在这台内燃机上制造出更多美妙呻吟后，Jared用生了硬茧的指腹擦拭刚留下的水痕，然后低头含住了已经突起的敏感，舌尖绕着小点打转。Jensen扬起下巴低叫，指尖陷进对方肩膀。  
刻意压抑的叫声低沉嘶哑，他一边难受地推阻，一边又弓起背迎上吸吮。Jared的动作都太温柔，像对待什么珍贵瓷器一样小心又深情地抚摸。Jensen有些羞恼，双腿缠住Jared的腰臀用力推挤，果然逼出了忍耐不住的闷哼。  
“在我们老死之前，快点做正事。”他恶狠狠地说着，不耐烦地往上顶。Jared在他腰上狠掐了一把，又咬了一下乳尖：“看来有人快撑不住了。”他来回摸索着腰间凹陷，直到对方扭动着哼哼了才满意地放开往下，停在饱满的翘臀上，张开手指握紧臀肉，“放心，就算你老死了，我还是能做。”  
被这无耻惊呆的Jensen瞪圆了眼，等到湿漉漉的手指抵在臀缝才意识到Jared刚才越过他拿了什么东西。  
“如果是果酱什么的我现在就把你赶出去。”  
“当然不是，”Jared一本正经地望着他，如果手指不是正缓慢而色情地描画着臀缝，而抵住大腿的下身比铁棒还硬的话，他看起来就像个纯洁学生，“只是凡士林。”  
他再也不会用那个当护手霜了。Jensen挫败地呻吟一声倒回床上，手臂挡住额头。某人却还把纯洁进行到底，贴近他耳朵问：“可以吗？”  
他想说不，然后看着对方憋死。但手指就跟看穿了意图一样开始按压穴口，耐心地揉开每道褶皱。  
“可以吗？”  
他闭着嘴糊出“该死”，听起来就像个赞同。于是食指掐住尾音探进去，异物感让Jensen下意识绷紧身体。Jared亲吻着他的小腹，圈住他的性器套弄，头发不时搔在大腿内侧和腹部，Jensen喘息着放松自己，捏紧身下的床单。  
包裹手指的甬道温暖柔软，Jared试探着转动手指，感到阻力时轻柔退后抽动，再往更深处摸索。Jensen咬住下唇，细小喘息从齿间漏出，随着动作晃动身体。在Jared富有技巧的套弄下，顶端渗出的前液慢慢流下，沾湿了圈起的手指又全弄到性器上，有的漫到了腹部，毛发湿成几团。  
快感一层层裹住下身，Jensen挺起胯部把自己往对方手里送，输送电流的手指却忽然移开了，沿着腰线来回移动按压。他抗议地撑起上身，却被摁回原地。  
“第二根。”Jared压低嗓音，含住敏感耳垂，“可以吗？”  
“可以！耶稣啊只要进来！”被压进床单的Jensen快气疯了。  
话音刚落中指就一并塞进穴口，强烈的侵犯感把刚才的气势都打落了。  
“放松，Jen……”忽然箍住手指的小穴像个下流预视。隐忍的汗水滑下额头，他调整着呼吸再次刺激Jensen的性器，被内壁紧紧吸附的手指一点点张开角度，又慢慢合拢，来回扩张抖动。Jensen的喘息越来越响亮，随着分剪抖动的频率尖利呼吸。  
Jared凑上去，把他的躁动封在嘴里，两只手指转动着往里探索。碰到某一处时Jensen忽然仰头发出格外悦耳的呻吟，像被谁猛地扯住头发又灌进蜜糖。Jared抵着他的嘴唇发笑，不依不挠地碾磨着那个地方，两根手指不时展开并拢，让Jensen发出抖个不停的甜美吟声，满是汗水的双腿胡乱蹬着床单，像是喝进了迷幻药。  
Jared想就这么占有他，想让他疼痛尖叫，想在他身上刻满伤疤。他咬住汗湿的皮肤，闭起眼分散注意力，嘴里还欠揍地说着：“第三……”  
“够了！你他妈的只要闭嘴进来！”Jensen真的生气了，一拳揍在他肩上，差点把人打脱臼。  
“是你让我事先提醒的。”Jared委屈地翻旧账。  
如果不是屁股里还塞着手指他现在就能杀人灭口。Jensen叹了口气，一把抽出捣乱的手指，抓住对方肩膀翻身摁在床上，利落骑住硬邦邦的小腹。他的前液还不断地渗出，在线条完美的肌肉上聚成一小滩，气势却丝毫不受影响。  
“那么，这是我的感激不尽。”他握住对方硬了上百年的性器抵住后穴，小心而坚定地坐了下去，再吸着气上下抽送。  
Jared看着缓慢容纳自己的人，呼吸滞在喉咙，心脏跳得快从胸口蹦出来。他艰难地搂住对方动个不停的肩膀，想从干涩的嗓子里说点什么，但只是把他拉进一个疾风骤雨的深吻里。Jensen需要这个，他能感觉到。虽然并不知道确切原因，但他需要，Jared就会满足一切，无论渴望还是疼痛。  
“靠近点，Jared……靠近我……”Jensen伏下腰努力贴近Jared，言语里溢满乞求。他的背才伏低一半，Jared就咬着他湿润淫靡的下唇坐起来，用力一次次往上挺动。Jensen张着嘴大声呻吟，一开始还能掌控速度支撑自己，后来只能随着Jared愈发凶狠的动作仰头惊喘。  
Jared呼吸粗粝，粗鲁地抹掉他眉眼间的湿汗，捏紧下巴索求深吻，另一只手稳在他腰间，不时贪婪握紧他的臀部和大腿。每一次顶弄，性器都重重碾在他的腺体，小腹则毫不留情地挤压着他的阴茎。Jensen捏住Jared热气腾腾的湿滑肩膀，以绝对会弄出痕迹的力度收紧手指，眼角一点点渗出液体。  
Jared着迷地舔掉那点湿润，抱紧Jensen，下颌摩挲着他的颈窝，屈起小腿把人整个裹在怀里。迷失在欲望里的Jensen顺从地回抱，耳边断断续续响起呼唤：“Jen……Jensen……”  
他想回应，开口却只有被啜泣喘息打碎的呻吟。Jared又一次抚弄他的性器，粗糙拇指一次次磨过冠状沟。  
几回冲刺后，Jensen终于哭叫着达到高潮，喷出的白浊沾湿了胸口。他搂紧Jared浑身一阵阵颤抖，直到什么都射不出来了，才听到困兽般的哀鸣和喘息，一波波热流填满了他。  
两人软绵绵地躺在床上，肢体懒洋洋地缠在一起，没人想动弹一下。  
时钟寂静地走着，激烈心跳与绵长呼吸交织。Jared向Jensen那边靠过去，再靠过去，于是Jensen也勉为其难地动了动，埋进他的怀里。

17 《地缝》第七章  
“我想记起来，但是，”他摇头，食指点两下太阳穴，“这里不愿意回忆，我能感觉到它有多抵触，大概也不是太重要的东西。”  
Dean把视线移回棋盘，后悔问他到医院以前的事，尤其是在他备案的履历一应俱全的前提下。作为擅长伪造书面工具的人，Dean可从不相信这些狗屁东西。但现在的Sam显然深信不疑。  
有几回他猜想Sam是不是在掩饰什么，是不是碍于监控无法与Dean相认。但很快他就知道Sam是真的忘了。  
“到我问了。”Sam从整齐的四枚棋子中抽出一个黑的，随手往棋盘上摆，“除了四个士兵，她给了你什么？”  
“白皇后。”Dean把大龄熊孩子拿走的黑士兵摆回原位，“单从位置能看出什么？”  
“如果是从你的角度看，那就少了一枚棋，或者说白皇后是最先走的那个。”Sam双手从他背后撑在桌上，把人整个禁锢在胸前，“白子先落，轮流走棋。如果她想暗示顺序，就表示白皇后先走，四个小兵垫后，不然第一步迈出去就犯规了。但她想说的是什么顺序呢？”  
Dean对这种彰显力量的压制很不满意，从Sam胳膊下钻出来站到旁边：“眼睛，坟墓，寿衣，哀悼。”  
“这是谜语吗？”Sam傲慢地仰起下巴，“你才三岁吗？”  
“难道医生就能随便嘲笑自己的病人吗？”Dean有些恼火。  
“除非你不是病人。”Sam在他彻底爆发前收起笑，“这是一首童谣【1】。知更鸟死了，苍蝇目睹经过，猫头鹰给它挖了坟墓，瓢虫为它缝寿衣，爱侣鸽子亲自做了哀悼。事实上知更鸟的死谁都有责任。现在流行小说里都喜欢引用这种黑暗童谣或者传说，以营造诡异氛围。”  
“苍蝇，猫头鹰，瓢虫，鸽子……”Dean低头沉思，纷乱线索雪花般落满视野。F，O，B，D【2】。  
他是寿衣。我是哀悼。  
作家Carrie一遍遍重复。  
Gordon是第三个，她是第四个。  
“那谁杀死了知更鸟？”他捏紧棋桌边缘，木刺扎进掌心。  
“麻雀。”Sam插着口袋百无聊赖地晃两下，“麻雀用它的弓和箭，杀死了知更鸟。”  
黑士兵，白士兵，黑士兵，白士兵。  
白皇后。  
麻雀先动手。剩下的四个帮凶才会被灭口。  
Dean望向Sam，心脏深深坠入无底黑潭。  
麻雀还活着吗。  
知更鸟在哪儿。  
为什么要杀了它。

注：【1】引用英国童谣《Who killed CockRobin》。  
【2】F（Fly,苍蝇），O（Owl，猫头鹰），B（Beetle，甲虫），D（Dove，鸽子）。

18 《地缝》第八章  
“你给了Carrie Jane什么治疗？胰岛素昏迷？电击？”  
“我以为侦探游戏已经结束了。”深夜过半的活动区走廊浮起薄薄凉雾，Sam冷眼瞥向走在旁边的家伙，“而且显然这轮发问的是我。”  
Dean只是回望，耐心地等着。  
好吧。  
“新型镇静药，副作用比传统型小，现在成品量不多，没法大范围应用，”Sam勾起个自豪微笑，“我支持谈话疗法，但药物辅助会更好，效果你也看见了。你是FBI的外聘间谍吗？”  
“你是说史泰龙演的那种监狱测试员。”  
Sam点点头，眼里闪着不合时宜的期待亮光。这种对特定事物的喜爱真是天生的，无论有没有记忆，都刻在了骨子里。在他们抱着啤酒和爆米花看通宵电影的夜晚，只有高智商间谍片和苦兮兮的爱情故事会让弟弟满脸放光，专心致志。  
“不是。我确实是罪犯。”他果断熄灭了光，有种恶作剧的快意，“你凭什么认定副作用小？原本她还在跟我说害怕，转眼就快乐得像磕了麻，没过多久又神神叨叨，我不觉得这很正常。”  
“她的害怕是病症导致的，治疗以后自然就恢复正常了。不过病理分析才是标准证据，问问你的FBI朋友就知道我没说错。”Sam放慢步子经过第一扇窗户，两人的肩膀不时碰在一起，“治疗后八个小时她会见到人生里最想得到的幻影，经历所谓的‘最幸福时刻’，接下来八个小时自身的平衡机制会释放激素，让她回到现实。好吧这也许是很痛苦，但熬过这段时间，治疗效果就达到了。”  
“但她没熬过。”  
冷风倏忽刺来，Sam转身，瞳孔骤然缩紧：“你怀疑我。”危险气息自锐利视线罩来，Sam像头被刺伤的狮子，平静面孔下暗潮汹涌，随时将演变成不可收拾的暴怒。  
Dean心里畏缩了一下，但没有移开目光，也没回应。只是泰然自若地挺直腰板，任他审阅内心。  
他永远不会怀疑弟弟，无论事情坏到哪一步。但这个Sam把他搞糊涂了，更多时候他疑心这只是个披着一模一样外壳的冒名者。  
是的，他怀疑他，也大可以像往常一样讨好他，欺骗他，装出一副童叟无欺的老实模样。过去他也曾用谎言捉弄弟弟，或是隐瞒伤口。但在这个问题上，他就是不想再用假话糊弄过去。与其说是挑衅，更像是弥补。  
他们在幽暗廊道里对视，安静得能听见浪潮拍击岸边。  
“你知道我可以明天就让他们把你弄进监狱。”  
“或是把我关在这里一辈子。现在你是老大，而我只是试图对话。”Dean无辜地挤挤眼睛，诚恳又可怜。  
“轮到我了。”Sam像是被逗乐了，收起眼里架好的弓箭后退半步，“你把我的阿普唑仑都藏到哪儿了？”按时服药的病人现在都睡着了，没谁像他这么生龙活虎的。  
“……”Dean闷了好一会儿，“我会告诉你，但不是现在，至少在结案前不行。”见对方又一副要发作的模样急忙补充，“嘿，我现在不是病人了！你不能还用那套‘糖果’对付……”  
话没落地，余光忽然瞥到一星闪亮。Dean扭头，盯住那束微光一闪即逝的位置。很快，星点又一次扫了过来，像座隐蔽灯塔。  
“那是什么？”他指向窗口，“怎么比灯塔还高？”  
Sam回头，看了好一会儿才回答：“像是瞭望堡垒，以前曾用来关押有精神疾患的重罪犯人，从堡垒顶端能一直看到海岸，可以防止犯人逃窜，也利于捕捉。现在医院内部有了独立C区，那边基本废弃了，但每天还是有人守卫。”  
“那不是你的地盘？”  
“严格来说，这整片岛都不是，他们属于院长，A先生。你的资料里哪些部分是真的？”  
“客观地说，都是。从我的犯罪记录到精神状态。”这个A先生他略有耳闻，曾是名噪一时的医学专家，提出的创新精神疗法因过于激进被委员会否决，那之后便一蹶不振，挂个名誉院长的虚职隐居在岛上。  
听起来更像个传说，没想到他确实握有实权，权力范围也比想象的复杂。  
Dean瞄准光束方向慢慢倒退两步，忽然错开视线，跑到第一扇窗户，敏捷跳起趴住高台往外看，隔了一会儿又跑到第三扇窗上。这条走廊深而广，深褐硬质窗棂架得比成年人还高，两窗之间至少有三十米间隔。很快他就发现只有从第二扇窗才能看到那束白光，其他的因为角度问题总是会被遮挡。  
所以，这才是Carrie说的“第二扇窗”？  
他跳下来，喘着气问Sam：“怎么才能到那儿去？”  
“守卫只接受院长的命令，就算我是这里的总主治医师也不行。”  
窗外夜幕远处渐渐褪去深黑，被反复拍击的海浪洗出裸灰。  
Dean看着Sam。  
“不。”Sam果断摇头。  
“我没说话。”  
“你的眼神告诉我很快会有不好的事发生。”而他不敢肯定自己能拒绝。  
“你会读心术？”Dean古怪地皱起眉头，“你不是崇尚科学的医生吗？”  
“这是我的本职，而且你太容易读了。”  
容易得就像他们从小到大都挤在一个屋檐下，知道对方喜欢的垃圾食品，见过对方自己都没察觉的陋习，所以额头一挑就知道接下来是赞同还是拒绝。半为习惯，半是本能。  
但只是“像”而已。  
Sam不动声色地晃晃脑袋。  
刚翘起的嚣张调笑僵在Dean脸上，这他可不服，说到侦探行业里最重要的“伪装”，还是他教给弟弟的。但现在也不是斗嘴的时候。他有点嫌弃地抿起嘴，想发作又憋了回去，变成小声嘀咕：“我只是想问怎么才能见到这位A先生。”  
“没人知道，一般都是他主动见人，也不经常出现在这里。”  
“连你也不见？”  
“除非我犯了足够大的错。”  
“噢，”Dean皱起脸，“那他一定长得很丑。”  
Sam喷笑出声，发觉失态后又咳嗽两下板起脸：“该回房间了。”  
冷风夹着石块腥气渗进窗棂缝隙，海雾远处，墨色山峦正袅袅显形。  
“当然。想再听个睡前故事吗，医生？”  
憋青了脸的Sam总能让他心情很好。

19  
他们看着他。  
他们看向Jensen。  
不说话，不眨眼，只是看着。  
Jared在注视下渐渐怀疑起来：“是你们伤害了Jensen吗？”  
鬼魂逐个摇头。  
但他们一定跟Jensen有关系。  
“那是谁干的？”他已经不关心这串命案，只想知道是谁弄伤了怀里的人。  
月亮从夜空直直坠落下来，咆哮着砸出滔天巨浪。  
他们看着他。  
他们眨眼。  
他们说话。  
“救救Danny。”  
沸腾的水花咕噜翻滚，云层裂开血口。天与海之间卷起黑色漩涡，不断吸在他们背上，无人反抗。  
“他在哪儿？嘿！“Jared追赶着后退的幽灵。  
“救Danny。”他们重复，一次又一次，“救他。”  
”嘿，告诉我！“他不顾一切地追逐，他们就在眼前，还差一点点就能碰到他们死灰的皮肤，却怎么都接近不了。  
脚下猝然踏空。

Jared猛然睁眼，残余的海浪声隐没在白色天花板里。  
接着发现右手还搭在Jensen起伏的腰侧。Jensen在清晨微光里闭着眼睛，肩上布满了痕迹，有些正透出淡青。一阵餍足暖意涌上心头，覆盖了诡异梦境带来的不适。他舔舔嘴唇起身，正要偷去一个早安吻。  
手机铃声夺命闹起。  
仍没睁眼的Jensen深吸了口气，右手在皱成一团的床单上摸索什么。  
就在Jared犹豫要不要递过手机时，Jensen终于摸到了想要的东西，劈手就朝Jared砸来。  
一个枕头。  
哭丧着脸的Jared下了床，关上房门才接起电话。  
“怎么了？”低哑嗓音一听就知道怎么回事。  
但电话那头的人一反常态，没开一句玩笑。  
“我查到他们三个的关系了，过来再详谈。”  
不好的预感渗进皮肤。  
上一回Chad语气这么凝重，还是在找到饱受虐待的同事时。  
“那我要带上Jensen。”  
虽然毫无证据，但一个疑虑越来越重。如果凶手是同一个人，依照Jensen的书来杀人，而死去的人又牵涉到Jensen不愿回忆的过去。  
怎么想都不会是好事。  
“这件事跟他大概关系不大。不过随你便吧，情圣。”他能看到Chad在那边翻起的大白眼，“只要别被记者和书迷活吃了。”  
“不必担心这个，我们有安全地图了。”愉悦地盖上电话，Jared回到床边，试图用一个浪漫火辣的早安吻唤醒Jensen。但完美计划夭折在扔过来的第二个枕头上。  
“我们得去警局一趟。”他如实交待，饥饿的牙齿不甘心地磨着嘴唇。  
“他们要起诉我了吗？”枕头压扁的音睡意朦胧。  
“不是，只是找到了突破点。”  
“……那你自己去……这就是我花大价钱雇你的……”话说到一半就不了了之，侧躺的人对此并不在乎，慵懒地翻了个身，变成了标准俯趴，昨晚临时扯上的薄被从腰间滑下，露出半个浑圆臀部，格外清晰的五个指痕仿若纹身，沿着若隐若现的浅坑往下延伸。  
准备早起工作的Jared被某种生理现象困在床上，还是没忍住，看向熟睡的人。一些狰狞旧伤布于肩胛之下，随呼吸缓缓翕动翅膀。  
昨晚Jensen嘀咕着梦话翻过去时，这些伤痕抵着他胸前的刀疤，将他们再次相连。那些痕迹在手掌里峰峦般微微起伏，胸口一阵发烫，Jared爬过去，小心地分跪在腰两侧，俯身含住它们。Jensen怕痒地动了两下，呢喃中带着不满。  
“你得跟我一起去，这里不安全。”Jared抵住刚制造的淡红吻痕呢喃。  
“你才是最不安全的。”  
好吧。Jared不舍地离开了点：“听我说，我不知道凶手是什么人，但你现在的处境很危险，我很担心……”  
“如果他二十年三十年都没抓到——我不是在贬低警察的能力只是做假设——难道我要担惊受怕一辈子吗？”Jensen糯糯地说着，“不，我要跟平时一样，想做什么就做什么，就算要被什么打倒，也不会是这种自己施加的害怕。去他的凶手。”  
Jared安静地看着他，慢慢摸上柔软后颈：“你知道我现在想做什么吗？”  
Jensen一把掐住乱动的手腕，扯下毫无防备的Jared，转身吻了过去。  
彼此纠缠的深吻变得粘稠，Jared抱住他的脑后把人压进床里，蠢蠢欲动的勃起在升温的皮肤上慢慢顶弄，欲望从房间里每个角落汇往全身。  
他迷恋地描绘着Jensen的腰线与大腿，手指正顺势下滑，却又被掐住了。Jensen分开胶着的嘴唇，稍稍坐起，手掌抵住他胸口推开：“快去干活吧，Jared。我要补眠了。”  
苦大仇深的侦探把自己从致命诱惑上撕离，挠着头发下了床。  
浴室水声传进屋里。  
床上的人睁开毫无睡意的眼睛，从枕头下拿出自己的手机，打开收件箱。  
信息来自凌晨4点15分。  
他点开陌生号码，按下呼叫。

TBC


	5. 20-26

20《地缝》第九章  
“四点一刻。”  
“凌晨？”  
“下午。”陪护无奈地笑起来。  
对面床铺平整干净。Sam大概很早就离开了房间，到现在都没再出现。  
而他离开时，Dean毫无察觉。  
似乎有什么不对。  
等陪护们关门离开，脚步声远去，他就吐出药片钻进床底，用指甲沿着缝隙慢慢扳起最靠里一块地砖。  
空的。  
扔在这里的180颗药片都不见了，连同复制钥匙一起。  
背后一阵发凉。他不甘心地伸手去碰四面岩壁，没有药丸，却摸出了一张洁白纸条：  
“麻醉剂的滋味如何，睡美人？”  
记仇的小心眼。Dean鼓起腮帮把纸条塞进口袋，沮丧地拍上地砖。用力过猛，灰砖块噗通一声陷进凹槽里。他倒吸一口气，心想这下坏了更藏不了药了，手忙脚乱就去捡裂开的混凝土。刚趴下，一波湿痕蜿蜒着漫进来，从墙角最顶端开始，逐渐染黑了一大片地面。  
这里怎么会进水？  
伸手沿墙缝一点点探，终于在墙面与地面接壤的缝隙里摸到了细细水流。原本搁在这里的砖块裂开，露出一道小口，像地上平白冒出的缝。他四下看了看，没发现任何能填堵的东西，只好把左手内侧袖口用力扯出一小截，塞在缝里，又依照原样盖上地砖。  
水流停止了。  
现在他唯一要解决的问题，就是向陪护解释袖口里侧的布料在上厕所时因为无聊撕了下来，并且从马桶冲走了。  
外面一阵骚动。  
硬质鞋底沉重而规律地敲击地板，由远及近。  
他迅速钻出来，往床上一坐低下头，温顺地看向手指。  
门砰地推开，一个壮硕黑影闯进来扑到床边，力度让铁架吱呀晃动。他咖啡色的眼里满是恍惚，愤怒的汗水叠在鼻梁上端，一过来就握住Dean的手腕用力摇：“不公平！跟我没关系！我才不管什么该死的鸟！”  
他看清了对方，是Roy。还没来得及问，几个护工就冲上来，掐住他往外带。Roy挣扎起来，几乎要降服不住。一个不留神，他又挣开钳制，冲进旁边病房大吵大嚷，病人被吓得高声尖叫。  
更多的护工涌过来，一个护士举起注射器。男人一下子睁大眼，浑身因惶恐而剧烈颤抖：“不，不要打针，不……”他无助地弓起身子望向每个穿制服的护工，绝望的目光接触到Dean的病服时忽然大叫，“他是恶魔！恶魔！他要来了，要来了……他就在这儿！”  
“你在说谁？！”Dean跑近，却被护工拦住。  
针头刺进血管，反抗能力急速减退，Roy痉挛般僵直四肢，喉咙里发出古怪的喀拉声。  
他没再说出一句话。  
“你们要带他去哪儿？”Dean问正把人搬到移动床上的护工，对方平时跟他关系不错，偶尔能说得上话。  
“他发作了，得见总主治医生……老天，还砸碎了地板。”  
“他经常这样吗？我是说，以前看上去还挺正常。”  
护工没再回答，只是推着病床往Sam的办公室去。  
Dean听着轱辘碰撞消失在拐角，雪白墙砖上还残留依稀咒骂。不知道是不是幻觉，Roy最后没出声的口型似乎在重复一个单词——Carrie。  
“他是疯子。”  
他回神，脑袋因思绪忽断而嗡嗡作响。  
“他曾经把附近邻居的猫一只只捉回家，掐断它们的脖子，然后吊在地下室。一年之后，他对刚满六岁的小儿子做了同样的事。警察们冲进去时，骨架跟肉块在天花板上摇摇晃晃，像他妈生满蛆的风铃。要我说，他才是恶魔。”说话的人倚在病房门口，对着Roy离去的方向嗤之以鼻，半晌又扭头，“你来了一个月，我们却没说上话。”  
“现在认识了。”Dean敷衍，“你怎么知道这些？”  
对方上下打量他，又往周围鬼鬼祟祟地瞄了一圈：“我是个警察。凶杀组的同事抓住了这个狗娘养的，却因为见鬼的精神疾患没法判刑。”  
“噢是吗？一个警察？”  
“至少曾经是。我的妻子三年前住过这里，然后痊愈出院，每天按时做饭、上班、看书，定期运动，还种起了鸢尾。要知道她以前除了割开手腕之外什么事都不愿碰。所以那些声音出现在脑子里时，我马上就想到了这里。除了病人分区的情况令人堪忧，别的都不错。”  
“那现在你住进来了，她怎么样？”  
男人移开视线，被刺伤似的来回动眼珠，神色一点点低落：“她死了。”  
“抱歉。”  
男人摇摇头：“她出院后一年就死于中风，栓子堵住了脑干，当天晚上就走了，没受太多苦。不管怎么说，这比用刀子活剖开自己好多了，不是吗？”  
无论平和与否，关于死亡的话题Dean都不怎么想参与。他环顾周围，光线斜斜降落在窗台下方，尽头罩住了男人一侧肩膀和手臂。另一侧游离在半笼阴影里，悲恸雾气般弥漫在半垂的眼中，与方才的神经兮兮的宁静格格不入。还有某种道不明的翻腾情绪，像正在咕噜噜烧开的水壶，扭曲的愤懑在暗暗地波动出声，伺机待发。  
一阵寒颤爬上后背，Dean不自觉地眨了眨眼。再抬头时，男人正疑惑地望着他，依然平静，而且纯然好奇，那股沉郁的悲伤似乎从没出现过。

21《地缝》第十章  
晚餐时Roy出现在桌边，耐心地往嘴里送软青豆糊。  
就跟Carrie当时一样，宁静，快乐，镇定，宛如一尊金光闪闪的圣像。Dean知道这时候是套不出消息了，只能等上八个小时。  
按时间推算，Sam已经把工作人员资料都给了Garth，后者应该还在医院内部，但早先的漏洞让他失去了与Garth接头的机会。  
真要命。他烦躁地戳烂碗里的稀泥。得了健忘症难道连生理机制也能重组吗。  
“Dean。”  
他抬头，陪护正一脸担忧地望着暴躁的叉子。  
“抱歉，今天胃口不好。”他温顺地把叉子放在一边，勾起个迷人微笑。  
“你可以调到东边病房了，跟他们一样。”  
Dean点点头，跟陪护一起走出餐厅。  
如果问题不是出在病房，他独自留在那边也没用。况且到了东边，就少了个面瘫的监视人了。这么一想，几乎要哼起歌来。  
“哎呀！”陪护低呼，“你的衣服破了。”她指着暴露在外的残破袖口。  
呼吸一滞，Dean几乎同时想起被堵塞在秘密地缝上的布条。  
“这是——”  
“这没什么，Dean，”陪护打断他编好的解释，面露微笑，“我会给你拿一套新的。”

熄灯之后的时间很难消磨。他盘腿坐在黑暗里，把这些天发生的事都捋了一遍。崭新的病服添加了薰衣草的清香，但仔细闻还是有消毒水的刺鼻气味。  
他有种感觉，接连发生的死亡事件和精神异状都不是真正重要的，它们只是线索，指向同一个目标，引导同一桩尚未发生的事。目前所有留余喘息的片刻都不过是暴风雨前的宁静，黎明彻底燃烧前的白夜。  
月光从高达房顶的换气窗里映到地面，新病房还不好适应，他在心里绘出月影变换位置的规律。大概数出了两三个小时后，他悄悄趴在门边屏息聆听。  
没多久，巡夜的软鞋底擦过路面，一路经过门口，又窸窸窣窣远去。  
约摸是夜里一点。  
Roy的药效至少还要三个小时才能消退，但他等不及了。  
手握住了门把。  
背后忽然传来一阵噼啪。  
他回过头。地板开裂从最远端开始，缝隙有条不紊地爬向门边，爬到他脚底下，蛇吐信子一样嘶嘶作响。Dean往旁边退一步。滚滚而来的裂缝却没再生长。墙头那端，被缝隙围成的方形啪地裂开，露出一点白色的东西。他小心翼翼地走过去，掀开碎裂的石块，那里有更多的白色块状物。一摸，指腹便沾上一层深黑。  
似曾相识的恐惧溢出心脏，裂缝硌得膝盖一阵阵钝痛。不。他急切地拨开更多碎砖，不管会弄出多大声响。忽然，一块焦灰的布料缠上手指。看清楚后，Dean睁大眼睛倒吸一口凉气，差点一屁股摔进乱石坑里，双手胡乱撑住自己往后退。  
那是残缺的格子衬衫，一格天蓝，一格深褐，周边是一整圈灼痕。他记得那个早上，Sam坐在对面睡眼惺忪地抿咖啡，没打理好的头发翘起一绺。他越过桌面抚平那丛乱发，然后嘲笑了弟弟品位糟糕的衬衣。对方则盯着他沾满汉堡油渍的手指吹胡子瞪眼。  
他们一直这么生活了二十几年，在同一张桌子上吃饭，甚至从同一个杯子里抢过酒，只因为那是屋子里唯一干净的东西。灾难发生前的早上还为了无聊小事互相捉弄，到了下午，嘭，那个人就消失了。  
任何事跟“最后”连在一起都会变得疯狂。他不记得那天早上吃的汉堡是什么口味，因为没人知道这是他们的最后一餐，他也不知道会为忘了这种小事而后悔许多年，每个深夜想起来都让心脏发紧。  
火猛然烧起来，几乎贴上鼻子。Dean本能地摇头躲避，瞳孔里映满鬼魅般舞动的炙热。  
不……  
“为什么，Dean？”  
油脂焚烧的味道涌进气管，他想开口说些什么，却被刺激得一阵咳嗽。  
咯噔一声，小指压到了一块硬质金属。他慢慢扭过头。  
那是一副小小的铜像，挂在孔洞里的绳子燃成了灰。铜像投映的光泽伸出手，捅破Dean的胸口直接捏住了心脏，不急不躁地搅动。  
剧痛掐住了他的呼吸，只能徒劳地张大嘴。

“瞧，这下我们就不会像上回一样失散了。”Sam把嵌进定位芯片的护身符还给他，对上一个绑架虐杀案仍心有余悸。  
他伸手刚要接，余光却瞥见目标一闪而过。  
“你先收好。”Dean扔下话，追向人影。  
这是他们最后的对话。  
他有没有说出那句调侃？“用你的生命保护它”？  
天啊。  
只要弟弟能好好活着，谁还需要什么护身符。  
没人知道爆炸是意外还是预谋，他冲向熊熊烈火，被刚赶到的Ellen和Ash死死搂住腰背。他们在叫喊，在说话，嘴巴夸张蠕动，眉毛和两颊扭曲成陌生形状。他的世界却消音了，在第二波爆炸迸发时。  
前一秒Sam还在看到他时微笑，筋疲力尽地挥动右手，竖起拇指表示“一切安全”。紧接着，Dean的世界在一场大火里灰飞烟灭。  
五年。Roundhouse成了全镇最受欢迎的酒吧，Jo准备跟第一个通过Ash测试的人迈进婚姻殿堂。Dean还活在原处，日复一日，失去Sam的那一刻起，好像屋里的时钟就停止了摆动。与此同时，最后一幕却在脑海里日渐清晰。

“Dean！”  
他猛然仰头。  
弟弟在天花板上，与他视线接触时慢慢露出酒窝，举起右手。  
不。  
大拇指慢慢伸出手心。  
不要。  
不。  
他站起来，踮起脚向弟弟用力举高手臂，指尖绷得浑身痉挛。  
轰隆一声，炙热火浪从天花板上冲出，浓烟滚滚熏痛了Dean的眼睛，破碎肢体与鲜血不断飞溅到他脸上，没顶浓烟从头浇下。  
“不——！”Dean猛地坐起。  
没有烟，没有火，没有弟弟。  
沉默的月光往旁边又挪了一步。地板平整干净，没有一丝裂痕。  
他大口喘息，冷汗浸湿了新换的病服，凉风吹得人一阵哆嗦。那只搅在心脏里的手尚未离开，仍让他气息颤抖。  
是个噩梦。  
已经很久没梦见这个了。  
见到弟弟的那天起，就再也没有。  
如果不醒来，是不是就能一起留在大火里，是不是就能问清楚到底发生了什么，一切都是为什么。每一次他都在余悸中自问，每一次却又不由自主逃离烈火，为清醒那一瞬间的如释重负而愧疚自责。  
比起梦境，刚才的一切更像是真实发生过。他在床上躺了两个小时，灵魂却经历了千刀万剐。  
Dean用力抹了把脸让自己赶快清醒，然后下了床把门打开一条缝。见走廊没人，就钻出来关好房门，数着五个房间到了Roy门口。  
黑暗安静地注视着人们。他拧开门锁，一股血腥味涌进鼻腔。心里一沉，他快步走到Roy床前，但还是晚了。  
对方正把双手用力伸向两边，双腿紧紧并拢，齿关因强烈恐惧而咯咯开合。右边小腿上印着一个字母，是他用指甲抠出的“L”。  
“结束了，一切都结束了……六个，所有六个……”  
“Roy！看着我，看着我！醒醒！”他用力晃着脸色发紫的人。  
“我烧了他们……”Roy在癫痫般上下振动的齿缝间挤出话，“请原谅我，先生，烧光了……我只是想要更多水……”  
“为什么看着我被烧死，Dean？”Sammy的质问不合时宜地窜进脑子，发出金属鸣响的闷闷嗡声。他用力甩甩头，摸到Roy烫得吓人的皮肤。  
“撑住了，Roy，撑住！”Dean跑到门边摁下紧急呼救铃。  
再转身，病人已经咽下了最后一口气。  
逐渐失神的瞳孔里盛满惊恐，血色从脸上褪得干干净净。  
一滴水落在余温渐退的脸上。  
然后又是一滴。  
不是水。  
比水更深，更浓稠。  
他慢慢抬头。  
弟弟向他咧开微笑，护身符从天花板一直垂到他的鼻子。

22  
Chad从文件堆里抬头，试图在人声鼎沸的警局里寻找一小杯酒精，如果没这玩意儿他一定撑不到下班就死于枯燥。或者八卦也行。于是Jared走进来时他双眼蹭地亮了起来，像是看到了大瓶双份不兑水威士忌。Chad上下仔细扫视他几回，眯着笑：“瞧我们的年度情圣，不但毫发无损还焕然一新神清气爽，我猜你昨天一定——”  
“事实上只有三次体位也没你想的千奇百怪。”Jared截住话头，试图保持严肃但酒窝第八百次出卖了他。  
Chad依然眯着笑：“我只是想说你昨天一定见过‘助手’了。”  
Jared的脸唰地红了。又唰地白了。他来这里是要干什么来着。  
“咳咳，他是你们的人吗？怎么不在局子里？”他磕磕巴巴转移话题。  
“他无所不知，只要给点小费，就会告诉你嫌疑犯往哪个方向跑，最快捷的捉拿路径是什么。所有人都知道他。”还好Chad也没多调侃，只是乐呵了一会儿就清清嗓子，“有人在办公室等你。”  
一瞬间所有违法入室、假证蒙混、出入风月场所、私密偷拍的顶风作案都在眼前回放。当个私家侦探可不是什么好玩的事儿。Jared心惊胆战地看着Chad，上下牙齿害怕地碰撞。动静太大，重新把头埋进文件的后者猛地回神，急忙解释：“不是，跟你的违法入室假证蒙混出入风月场所私密偷拍没关系。”  
“那是怎么回事？！”  
“Jared。”  
“别打断我。我这回来是要协助你们办案，就算老头Jim也阻止不了我，而且他根本不可能出现，他还在老家养蜜蜂呢……”  
“Jare……”  
“虽然我完成委托的时候是曾经不小心把事主吓出幻觉，气头上也不小心把搞外遇的混蛋揍出了血，但跟我捉过的那么多罪犯比起来根本不是……”  
一只手拍了拍他的背。  
“你也闭嘴。”他对身后竖起食指，又转过来，“根本就不值一提。”  
一股寂静卷过办公桌。  
Jared机械地一格格回头：“嘿，Jim。很高兴见到你。”  
“接着说，小混球。”头发花白的警长一屁股坐到刚整理好的文件上，目光不善地剐他，“你还做过什么缺德事儿？”

23  
Jared坐在桌边。  
Jared挂起微笑。  
时至五月，蔓延的燥热洋流一言不发。  
“有没有人说过你讨好的表情特别像那种……”  
“黄金猎犬。”  
“丑金毛。”  
两个答案同时响起。  
“收起来。”  
Jared揉揉脸，发僵的嘴角回到自然状态。  
“Lauren Stone。说说你的看法。”Jim随意陷进椅子里，“不用告诉我查到线索的手段，直接交待就行。”  
顺利接到直球的Jared挺起背，小学生似的梗直脖子，斟酌了一下思路：“这个案子疑点很多。平时她除了日常上下班不会离开屋子，但那天她到离家三十分钟路程的俱乐部里点了牛排。就像知道接下来会发生的事，所以享用了死刑犯的最后一餐……别这么看着我，只是个比喻……虽然后来她是被陌生电话叫走的，但之前未必就没收到其他形式的讯息。不是短信或电话这种可以追溯到线索的工具，而是她和凶手之间共通的讯息，方式更古老更原始。从这点来说不能排除熟人作案。可惜的是，她的交际圈太小，已经调查过每个近期联系过的人，没发现符合作案条件的人选。”  
他想起那些看到警官证就让他们进屋的人，如果他们从报纸上发现Jensen其实是作家会有什么想法，尤其是往Jensen手里塞电话号码的那个。现在都流行扰乱办案吗。而且Jensen还没当场拒绝。  
“符合什么条件？”Jim的话打断了他升温的愤怒。  
“嗯——玫瑰地土层松软，发现尸体的时候周围还有湿泥。但凶手却没留下脚印，哪怕带着专用鞋套也会留下痕迹。如果玫瑰地是案发现场，要行凶必须接近对方，等她躺倒了才一刀毙命，不然血液喷溅的轨迹就完全不同了。虽说死法与小说相似，但要真正实施起来可不容易，毕竟小说里也没提脚印的事。”  
“所以这本推理小说狗屁不通。”  
“不！如果你仔细看了就会发现作者是多么的……”  
Jim伸出右手，拇指跟四指鳄鱼般合起嘴。  
Jared识趣地吞下话：“总之，凶手用了一种方法让现场只留下一种鞋印。”  
“那只有一种可能。”老警长了然，陷入沉思。  
狡猾嚣张，心思缜密，熟悉办案方式而且具备反侦察能力。罪犯没有公然挑战警方，但显然也不畏惧，善于利用“推理小说”的噱头造势，很可能是想通过重要机构向某个特定的人传达信息。  
几个惯犯浮出脑海，但很快因为作案模式迥异排除，体型也完全不符。Jim摇摇头。  
时针箭头直逼十点，锋利光泽晃过眼前。一个字眼闪过脑中，没来得及捕捉就飞逝而去。那是什么呢。很接近，但Jared怎么都想不起来。  
他直觉有什么不对劲，有什么将要发生。  
“腐尸的身份是Jack Lloyd。”  
Jared的耳朵动了动：“我怎么觉得耳熟？”  
“他就是 ‘黑鹰帮’头子的贴身保镖，知道的帮派内情可不止一点。一个月前失踪以后，见不到他尸体，黑帮头子又气又怕，人人相疑，帮派内部正闹得不可开交，没想到正主在山洞里度长假。”  
“所以这是帮派械斗的牺牲品，跟连环凶杀没关系？” Jared有点糊涂了，“但我以为黑帮都喜欢直来直往一枪毙命，要么就是扳着指头一根根砸，要么就是一刀刀扔海里喂鲨鱼。人死了还要封装，更像报私仇的疯子。”  
Jim用看变态的眼神盯了他一会儿：“不要乱看电影。”  
噢。Jared虚心地含起下巴：“那他身上有残留子弹吗？”  
“没有。他背后皮肤有灼痕，瞄准的是心脏、肺和腰部，但内脏本身倒是没有枪械损伤。就算他中了弹，伤口也不致命。”  
灼痕说明他有枪伤，但找不到子弹就很让人头疼。假如子弹和疼痛限制了他的行动，这个人还能去哪儿，把那些玩意儿带到了哪里，又不可能自体消化。  
这道题太难，Jared举手说不会做。  
老警长没理他，只是翻出一个证物袋：“这是早先在Lauren Stone家里找到的，当时在地板上。这个，是Sean Abel的父母从他日记里找到的。”   
两张残破泛黄但得到了很好保存的纸块，字迹基本被时间磨蚀光了，只能依稀辨出几根线条。  
“这像是……”线条形状似曾相识，Jared冥思苦想，试图往印象轮廓里填进合适模具的记忆，却怎么都找不到对应，“路线图？等等，为什么忽然就从Jack跳到了Sean？他们三个到底有什么关系？”  
老人揉着额头，慢慢站起来。  
窗外即将正午，拖在地上的阴影渐渐缩短，太阳越升越高了。他动了下嘴唇，声带沾满尘土的灰：“Sean Abel十岁的某一天傍晚到公园玩秋千，然后再没回家。当时受理这起失踪案的就是我。后来Sean是自己回的家，他的父母跟Beaver说了儿子被绑的地方，说那里还有个孩子。但他们赶到之后，发现那只是个再普通不过的破屋子，因为曾经发生过入室抢劫谋杀案而搁置，没有人。”  
Danny。  
呼吸滞在胸口，Jared大口压着气：“然后？”  
“这几天我一直在回想过去，一些值得注意的，还有被忽略的。”Jim的喉咙干涩，不断吞咽，“我想起这起案子发生一年前，有个小学老师来报失踪案，说他的一名学生整整三天没出现在教室。当时只觉得这件事有点奇怪，因为报案人通常是父母，但这个孩子的监护人丝毫不关心。第二天老师就销了案，说是学生已经回来了，像跟熊打了一架。”  
“这个孩子是……十岁的Jack Lloyd？”  
Jim点点头。  
窗外阳光依然炫目，寒意却攀上背脊。  
Jack和Sean都曾在十岁时失踪又逃过一劫，Sean和Lauren都有收藏许久的路线图。按年纪排，Jack第一位，接着是Lauren，然后是Sean。  
就像是某种注定的集体死亡，侥幸生存的人也要按顺序死去。  
“我……有个模糊猜想。”Jared咬住嘴唇半晌才松开，“Mason Wells上个月死在监狱斗殴里，而Jack刚好在那个时候遇害……”  
“那个狗娘养的变态同伙又出现了？”Jim神色凝重。  
胃里翻腾起来，酸意涌上喉咙，Jared极力忍住呕吐的欲望：“替他完成未尽的心愿。”他捂住隐痛的肋骨，背后三道已愈合成浅白的伤痕火烧般疼痛。  
敲门声响起。  
Chad从门后探出头：“你们最好看看新闻。”

24《地缝》第十一章  
寂静如磐的天空忽然布满乌云，海水翻腾搅动，被船舷割开的浪涌发出一阵阵怒吼。  
医院的人都疯了。  
这是Dean最直观的感受。他能听见病人们被匆忙送回房间的抵抗和不满，廊道上此起彼伏的慌张脚步和交谈  
他撑了几下眼睛，想揉揉发胀的太阳穴，却发现被安全绑带困在治疗椅上。  
“海。”背对着他的人影正望向窗外，语气沉静，“大海总能让人平静。更早的时候，人们相信水的力量能征服一切。他们不在河里洗澡，不往海里扔东西，因为那会引起水神的愤怒。”  
“你崇敬神话。”Dean吊儿郎当地偏着头，绷紧嘴角，极力忍住微笑。如果知道噩梦之后就能见到Sam，他很乐意从努布拉岛的暴龙梦到电锯惊魂第八部。  
“我崇敬水。”  
“真巧，我也喜欢水，总能在火变坏前阻止它。”  
“但我们谁都离不开火。”Sam转过身，从昏暗里一步步走向他。阴影从他制作精良的西服裤上，从他搁在兜里的手臂上，从他一尘不染的肩膀上颜料般滑落，露出真实的模样。  
他凑近，然后停住，Dean能看见那张脸上的细小纹路，正随着呼吸缓缓舒展。  
“你看起来好多了。”  
Dean捕捉到了他的潜台词：“我之前干什么了？”  
他记得天花板上的惨剧，然后他移开目光，又在衣柜上看见了歹徒。接着火从床底下蜘蛛一样烧到了膝盖。一切发生得太快，猝不及防，再睁开眼就到了这里。他瞥了一眼Sam的脖子，没有那枚失踪的护身符。  
“你在Roy Kim的尸体旁边。你说怪物在天花板，在衣柜上，在床底下。你让一个陪护的肩膀脱了臼。你说这里很危险。”  
有事情不对，而他无力阻止。他想把面前这个人扒光，好用那些火舌舔过的伤痕证实他就是失而复得的弟弟。他抬了抬脖子，又被束缚带扯回原地。他什么都做不了。  
Sam凝视他，耐心而专注。伪装成病人最难以忍受的一点就是，所有人都会用充满同情、怜悯、小心翼翼的目光看待你，好像多看一眼你就会皮肤开绽，内脏外翻。  
只除了现在那双审视病人的眼里隐隐浮动着没有说出的话，像浸泡在安静的海。  
“你在跟我道别吗？”Dean出神地在那片海里寻觅。  
“你告诉我，到底看到了什么？”  
药物遗留的眩晕一阵阵拍击脑门，Dean的嘴唇不可察觉地抖了抖，勉强撑起精神：“我以前的房间怎么了？”  
“现在那半边都封锁了。”  
“你去检查过了吗？”  
Sam摇摇头。  
“希望你能去看看。”  
“这不是我要的答案。”对峙了大概一个世纪那么久，海上白昼逐渐消隐，Sam终于放弃地站起来，“A先生要见你。”

25《地缝》第十二章  
两个月前。  
“我们犯了错。”  
“那本来是好事，我们都是来赎罪的，没人他妈的想犯错！”  
“但我们确实这么做了，Roy！得想个办法阻止他们。”  
“他们太强大了，我们明天就会死在这里。”  
“知道了这件事，我们早晚都会死，每个人都按顺序注射了记得吗？但那个人不会浪费试验品。剩下的不过是时间问题。”  
“没人会相信我们的，这里不过是一群疯子。”  
“只要他来岛上，事情就能捅出去，他会相信的。”  
“你是说另一个Winchester？但他要怎么才能来呢？”  
“他总会来。我们得商量个办法，确保他来之后能尽快收到讯息。”  
“但谁都不能保证发病之后能正常传达真相，可能连自己做过什么都忘得一干二净，只会在噩梦里遭受无休无止的折磨。”  
“我们不是第一个受害者，也不是最后一个。”  
绝望的沉默凝滞在黑暗里。  
“瞧，有人听过那首英国童谣吗？谁杀死了知更鸟？”

26  
宽松随意的深蓝上衣，纽扣一直严密地扣到最上。Jared清楚那下面有个吻痕，就在锁骨之间，他才留下不足十个小时。他们把他打扮得像个肯娃娃，用上了发胶和唇膏，那让他一开口说话嘴唇就闪闪发亮。  
“从第一本小说到现在已经整整四年，你从未公开出现在读者们面前。现在是什么理由让你愿意站在镜头前呢？”  
苍白灯光打在Jensen脸上，他有些拘谨，很快转移了这个问题：“只是，是时候了。我们开始说案子吧。”  
警局里的人纷纷讶异对视，Jared盯着电视机，胸口剧烈起伏。  
主持人没介意他的无礼，因为他的重点——能让这个小节目主持人从此一战成名的重点——就在后面。一张像素不高的照片放大在屏幕上，是粉丝拍下的现场照，黄色警戒线下，白石灰勾勒出Lauren尸体被发现时的模样。  
“他强迫死者服下过量地西泮，等她倒在案发现场时直接捅穿左侧胸口，直到她死后才划下别的伤痕。”他语速很快，像是舌头下安了炸药，不这么做就会立即爆炸。  
“你是说死法与《安魂序章》的‘第三夜’相同。”主持人眼角微微抽搐，一副随时要跳起来宣布大热点的样子，大屏幕上是划出死状描述的原书摘录。  
这种刻意联系让人反胃。Jensen匆忙地点了下头：“只除了最后，他是穿着她的鞋倒退离开，然后带走了鞋子。”  
这就是排除Lauren交际圈的原因，也是Jim说的唯一可能。使用这种方式逃离，说明凶手体型不会过重，因此现场留下的脚印深度不会令侦查员立马起疑，可以混淆视听拖延时间。而她近五年频繁来往的名单中没有这样的人。  
警局骚动起来，交头接耳间都是不满。破案前向媒体透露细节构不成犯罪，但怎么说也不算好事。现在Jensen已经成了不折不扣的无耻商人，为了提高小说销售量什么都愿意做的那种。  
Jared能读出那些猜测，但无法用在Jensen身上。因为它们都不符合，Jensen不可能是这种人。一些片段闪过，他肯定遗漏了什么，现在发生的一切Jensen都给过提示。  
“你认为凶犯是你的狂热粉丝吗？”  
“不一定。”  
“但他肯定看过你的书对吗？至少读过这一段？”他过肥的手指点着屏幕上的文字，凝视着Jensen。  
主持人的意图很明显，Jensen脸色比一开始更难看，喉结滑动的频率像在极力忍耐：“不能确定。”  
“你当然能确定，Ackles先生。昨天警局找你配合调查了对吗，他们问了你什么。”没等Jensen反应，他开始加重语气，带着责备，“毕竟，除了Lauren Stone，还发现了另外两名死者，死状分别跟《嗜血公爵》与《庞贝之壳》吻合。”屏幕上接连出现了两张照片——Jack Lloyd仰面倒在落叶圈成的祭坛中，山洞深处有一面暗黄发黑的凝固物，他们都知道那里面封着Sean Abel。旁边别有用心地标亮了对应的小说段落。  
Jensen睁大了眼。  
局里一片哗然，就算是Jensen Ackles也不可能弄到现场照。  
“各位观众，毋庸置疑，凶手就是‘Winchester探案系列’的读者，模仿其中段落作案，而警方并不打算公布消息。”主持人得意洋洋，手指在桌上几乎跳起舞，“这套书到底在教唆犯罪中起什么作用？当局态度如此暧昧，是打算昧着良心包庇始作俑者还是……”  
“我知道你在这里，懦夫。”Jensen扯过话筒，刺耳反噪划过收音器，语气却出奇冷静，“这就是你想要的吗，送我的‘礼物’？”  
“他在跟谁说话？”每个人都望着Jared就像他应该知道答案。  
但这只是徒增他的怒气。  
在他们分开的这几个小时里发生了什么，为什么避开关注焦点的Jensen会忽然主动站在众人眼前，明明昨天还为了案件沮丧，为什么现在会来分析不予公开的案情。或许事情发生得比这更早，当他借口让Jared独自来警局时，就已经做好了打算，所以用过于缠绵的早安吻表示告别。  
“如果他二十年三十年都没抓到——”Jensen的话窜进脑海，刺骨白光随之绽开。  
为什么会直接用“他”？  
他们从来都是用“凶手”“罪犯”一类指代讨论，在确定前不轻易使用暗示性别的词，以免干扰推断。这是警探们必须遵守的，他还曾为此暗叹Jensen的严谨，在刚才的案情描述中Jensen却不止一次用到“他”。  
这就是一开始就不对劲的地方，一个很明显的事实是，Jensen知道凶手，至少知道性别。  
但那是什么时候发生的事？分开之前，他试图通过这个向Jared发出求救信号吗？却因为某些原因无法直白求助？  
尖利警铃在耳中呼啸——Jensen遭到了威胁。Jared握紧拳头，颈后全是冷汗。这个事实比他遇到了凶手更恐怖。  
荧屏上直播仍在继续。  
“现在我按你说的去做了，混蛋。要是你敢再碰第四个人，我发誓，你得不到我一个手指头。”说完Jensen就起身，头也不回地离开取景框。愣了好久，主持人才从突如其来的变故中回神，慌张地歪过话筒救场。  
电视屏幕啪地一黑。  
“这个电视台总部在哪里？！”Jim厉声发问。

TBC


	6. END

27《地缝》第十三章  
Sam的语序应该换一下，不是A先生见Dean，而是Dean穿过一整栋楼去见他。  
在Roy刚死去的尸体旁被发现，还意识不清袭击了陪护，Dean的攻击性和危险性大幅上升，理应作为重大嫌疑人关进C区。Sam也是这么想的，所以在看到堡垒警卫时皱起了眉。一方面，这个病还不属于疑难范畴；另外，没有直接证据能证明Dean的罪状。这都不符合A先生的诊疗习惯。导师的命令没打消他的疑虑，但也没法阻止Dean被带走。  
Dean知道Sam会去那间屋子，看清他砸出来的一角真相，从接到命令时一闪而过的怀疑眼神就知道了。他有种预感，这方岛屿上埋藏的机密太多，单凭他一人，哪怕加上Garth也无法完全挖掘，一不小心还容易打草惊蛇。他需要一个关键人物，能扭转整个局面的关键点。  
这个赌注他不能不押，也不能随便押。那个眼神给了他翻牌的信心，也许Sam还不曾参与这场阴谋。  
陪护解开束缚带，Dean站起来后警卫只是守在他两边，没有粗鲁地压低他的肩膀，似乎在刻意展示人性化管理。  
“那再见了，医生。”他友好地伸出手。  
“祝你好运。”Sam握住他的手，礼节性地晃了两下，想了想又忍不住开口，“那些都是幻觉，这里没有怪物。”  
“你该祝我早日康复，然后回来。”Dean笑得很明朗。他在那只右手掌心和食指摸到了熟悉的茧。  
虎口磨厚的那块皮肤因赌气练靶而裂开时，他气得咬牙切齿，弟弟却只是梗着脖子瞪他，眉毛疼得微微抽搐，赌气地咬白了嘴唇。在那之前他们因为父亲大吵了一架。父亲，总是父亲。小混蛋没争到上风，转身就幼稚地折腾自己，也折腾着Dean。  
这些痕迹不应该属于一个医生。  
“至于怪物……睁开你的眼睛，Sam，好好看看。”他转过身，警卫们用塑料手铐把双手缚在背后，动作耐心而专业。  
那确实是他弟弟，至少外壳是Sammy。即使性格、学识、谈吐方式与弟弟迥异，Dean仍肯定这就是他要找的人。他让Dean想起Sammy，让Dean想起John。尽管不止一次当着父亲的面指责他固执、古怪、浑身控制欲，但Sam仍然是更像John的那个，无论是学习时显露的惊人才智，还是近乎顽固的控制狂。因此也确定，父亲去世带给Sam的伤痛，一点都不比他的少。  
如果没走这条路，Sam会成为学者，成为医生，成为随便想成为的什么。他可以实现任何梦想，他就是有这个本事。  
他不会在追查嫌犯中出事，甚至根本用不着接近没人愿去的破公园。  
从结果回溯，他试图找出哪一步开始走错，探究起来却发现，从一开始就错了。如果能重来，他一定把弟弟推得远远的，推离风餐露宿的漂泊，无论弟弟想做什么都让他去做。  
只剩下他们两人了，他却没照顾好Sam，眼睁睁看着对方消失。  
而让他失去弟弟的人就在不远处。  
无论遭遇什么，他还会回来。  
他要查清楚这一切。  
他要带走弟弟，无论他还记不记得自己。  
Dean跟着警卫往前走，脊柱被紧紧追随的目光烫得着火。

他们走过活动区，走过深邃悠长的走廊，走到一扇绘满花纹的木门前。  
一个警卫回头看向陪护，对方便知趣离开。  
木门吱呀一声开启，海风潮腥迎面扑来，暗黄灯光映出一条旋转朝上的通道。两名警卫摊开掌心做出“请”的手势，即便Dean表现得像个精神错乱的病人，这姿态仍然毫不敷衍。他晃晃脑袋走进去，沿着唯一的楼梯往上，关拢门的警卫们跟在后面，脚步单调又刻板，没有催促，也没停下。  
拱圆廊道墙面完全封闭，每隔五阶就有个中空的灯台，内里爬满了苔藓，几种脚步声空荡荡地回响。  
估计已经走了十一二层楼的高度，他机械地迈腿，回想刚才穿过的门。  
从里面看就像个摆设，警卫动动手指就拉开门闩，后面的锁设了电子密码，顶上有自动开启闭合装置，但刚才他们也只是随手就关上了。是装了以后发现不需要，还是必要时才会启动密码，那么“必要”又是什么时候。  
“小心，先生。”忽然开口的警卫打断了Dean的思考，没反应过来就被一节阶梯绊住往前倒去，警卫及时扶住了他的胳膊。于是Dean看清楚了，悬在两人腰间枪套里的不是普通的电击枪，比那还大一圈，有一道凹槽。  
“谢谢。”Dean挣开扶持，站在原地稳了一会儿。回头却见警卫们正等着他往前走，没开口催促，就眼巴巴地望着。他怪异地瞟了瞟四周，“如果我赖在这里不走了你们要怎么办？”  
“不赶时间，先生。”警卫A说。  
“可以休息够了再走，先生。”警卫B接上。  
老实说，凭白受到这种“优待”真让人浑身发毛。Dean呼了口气，继续漫无止境的攀楼，又爬了四五层，额头都出了汗：“我们还得走多久？”  
“再走一段就有电梯了，先生。”  
“电梯？”Dean瞪眼，仰天长问，“为什么刚才那段没有？”  
“这是一种健身方式，先生。”  
柴油气味隐约渗入鼻腔，Dean深呼吸几下，安抚惊恐的大脑，却吸入更多的油腻气味，混合着沥青和环丙酸，蛋白质灼烧的刺鼻冗杂其间。这不对，什么都不对，不是这里，不可能在这里。  
烧焦的格子衬衣恍惚拂动。  
他定了定神。  
“先生？”  
味道消失了。他又嗅了一会儿，仍旧只有海风的咸腥潮湿。但刚才的回忆让他气急败坏：“谁出的馊主意？万一我中途心脏病发了怎么办？”  
“院长出的。这是个好主意，先生。”A说。  
“您没有心脏病史，先生。”B无缝衔接。  
在刚过去的半个小时里，话唠了二十七年的Dean Winchester彻底丧失了与人交谈的欲望。  
“还有什么问题吗，先生？”  
Dean抬起沉重的膝盖，正式荣升默剧演员。  
他们说得没错，很快，眼前就出现了一方广阔平台。自动玻璃门在身后合上，落锁。仍无法看到外界，单向开启的钢化玻璃材质极厚，像极了科幻电影里的超现实监狱。虽说这是医院的行政中枢，但他宁愿待在关押重犯的C区，至少那里还有个透气窗能看一看蓝天绿叶，而这片地方——Dean环顾三圈，所及之处总是墙，只有墙，除了墙还是墙。  
警卫冲对讲机说了几句，电梯下降，机械嗡鸣运作。  
闭上眼，雪白逼仄连绵在视网膜上。  
许多年前，墙与墙之间，John背对着门口停下书写，一动不动，像个模型。“解决了吗？”咕哝从喉咙里滚出，语调平直。Sam闷头整理行李，房门虚掩，不肯挪动一步。Dean站在书房门口，站在父亲和弟弟之间，不带起伏地汇报案件。四处都是墙壁。色泽一致的墙面连成一整片暗白，他们以奇异的距离围在纽带中央，谁都没试图靠近些。  
从小到大都呼吸这种憋闷空气，Sam变得沉默古怪也不出奇。这毕竟是他的童年就开始的糟糕记忆。Dean的童年要好多了。他见过温柔强壮的父亲，大笑时胸膛的回响能惊飞群鸟，眼神里永远充满力量。  
那是另一个人。Dean总是能见到人们在一夜之间变得面目全非，并且顺从接受这些陌生人。但接受不代表放弃追究。  
一定发生过什么事，就在重重包围的墙壁之后。  
黄铜门向两边推开，他聚起精神，迈进明亮的封闭里。

28《地缝》第十四章  
过氧化丙酮，硝酸，皮肤刺鼻的焦糊。  
热。汗水。尖叫。  
碎裂的石块噼啪作响。  
他的名字。有人叫他的名字。有人叫Sammy。  
他醒来。  
阳光刺进瞳孔里，天花板上跳满斑块。  
“你还好吗，医生？”  
Sam看向一脸担忧的David：“很好。”他坐直，两条胳膊被枕得发麻。时钟显示他在这里午睡了二十分钟，做了个想不起来的噩梦。一定是噩梦，不然他不会浑身冷汗，心跳如雷，连带背后的伤疤也隐隐作痛。  
这里很安静，因为下午没有安排治疗。  
那为什么助手会出现在这儿？  
“下午有什么吩咐吗？”助手仍在门口。  
“没有。”Sam站起来，伸了几下腿脚，“我要去西边病房。”  
每个人都有自己的职责，查案虽然不在其中，但Dean说的话在他耳朵里挥之不去。就看一眼，就算是疯言疯语，看一眼也不会损失什么。  
“那边已经全面封锁了，有专门负责的人在搜查情况。”  
这话有点费解。  
“那很好。”他皱了下眉头，继续往外走。  
一只手臂拦在门前。  
“专业部门在调查，抱歉，您不是其中一员。”  
“你是说我被禁止进入？你该清楚，这一整片区域没有我不能自由出入的。”愠色在Sam脸上越积越厚。  
“这是A先生授意的，请原谅。”助手的表情不带半分歉意，“他正在处理别的事务，稍晚些会与您联系。在此期间，请您留在这里，如果需要什么我们都可以提供。”  
就在Dean被带走不到两个小时里，他被软禁了。  
任何事都联想到特定个体不是理性行为，但似乎发生的一切都硬要把他朝这个方向推，看不见的绳索正要把他和他系在一起，等待他们坠入旋转的渊底。  
如果硬要离开，David拦不住，但Sam有太多因素要考虑。他转身，突然一阵头痛袭来。  
水。  
泻入百叶窗的光白晃晃漂浮。  
海水。  
银制钟面反射炫光。  
铺天盖地没过头顶的是海，气泡慌不择路浮出鼻腔。  
身穿病服的男人随巨石碎片缓缓下沉。  
他忍住肺部几乎炸开的剧痛朝对方游去。  
游过熟悉墙壁，游过惊慌逃窜的鱼群，游过停止摆动的银制时钟。  
他勉力屏住最后一点呼吸，一把拽住那人衣领，翻过来。  
面孔陌生。  
有东西拂过颈后。  
他回头。Dean的脸紧贴他的鼻尖。  
“不！！！”  
椅子倒地。他反射性推开靠近的一切，用力眨着眼睛。  
依然在办公室，阳光如常，他跪在地上，撑住地板的手背覆满汗珠。  
他做梦了吗？还是没从午睡中彻底清醒？梦里的感觉那么真实，失神的双眼镶在Dean僵白已久的脸上。他找不到他，却被他的尸体找到了。  
莫名悲怆从心尖裂开的口子上丝丝缕缕冒出，谁都堵不住。  
“发生什么了，Sam？”David小心翼翼地扶住他肩膀，“你怎么样？”  
Sam打量着共事已久的助手，看着一惊一乍的担忧又罩在熟悉的五官上，刚才冷漠机械的看守仿佛只是个幻觉。  
但那发生过，就在眼前。  
是他忽然变成听令于A先生的看守，还是向来如此？如果他来这里工作，一直都不是作为助手呢？他是来监视Sam的吗，就像看护们从房间暗格监视病人一样？那么，他也是病人吗。  
所以才会出现头痛和幻象？那他是从什么时候开始生病的？退一步说，他是从什么时候来这里的？  
怀疑的种子一旦种下，就会一发不可收拾。Dean的每句问话都是种子急需的水和光，顺着土壤往下生根，盘虬交错的根梢顺着记忆末端，劈开脑海，挖掘更深处更黑暗的东西。  
但他依然想不起来。一定还遗漏了什么关键的东西。  
Sam颓丧地坐起来，瘫靠在墙边。  
“我给你倒杯水，然后你告诉我怎么了，好吗？”  
这是对待病人的说法。所有医生口径一致。  
Sam虚弱地挤出微笑，点点头。  
David关切地按了一下他的肩膀，拿过水杯。

29《地缝》第十五章  
如果你愿意相信，Andy会说，消失不是一下子来的。  
虽然在肾上腺素大起大落的职业生涯里，见到的总是相反例证。还没从震惊中缓过来的家属们不断重复相似的字眼：她不过是去了一回露营，我儿子只是回了一趟老家，我只是回屋拿钱包前后都没超过两分钟。他们重复着，像是能挽回什么，而悲剧毫无预兆，也从无退路。Andy一直以为，终结日像重磅炸弹一样扔到眼前时，任何人除了接受别无他法。  
但Tracy的死亡是循序渐进的。在精神病院的时间久了，才知道许多疾病与死亡都是循序渐进的。首先你礼貌地敲门，循规蹈矩地坐在椅子上，然后慢慢地，疯癫就开始发作。  
Andy无法停止回想他们初遇的秋天，Tracy的碧蓝双眼里盛满笑意，视线扫过的一瞬间，他就得到了源源不断的生命力，变回刚成年的小男孩。从第一次见面到一切结束，从未变过。  
现在她依然在笑，作为墙壁上悬挂的一幅照片。光从眼里钻进去，只能折射出零散刻板的斑点。  
电话被接起。  
Andy盯着妻子完美无瑕的脸庞，猜想她是否见过电话另一头的人：“我想预约就诊。”  
当然不能这么跟医生说这个版本的故事，尤其当坐在对面的换了个人时。  
“Sam呢？”  
“他被调到别的区域，现在你归我负责。你可以叫我Anson。”医生懒洋洋地坐在桌子后面，眼神像把尖钩。Andy忽然觉得，即使不开口，他能从自己眼珠子里把故事生生挖出来。  
“我不知道这里还有别的医生。”  
“当然有，你知道这里有多大吗？Sam只是这片区域的总主治。就算他不在，也不缺水平相当的医生。”  
Sam消失了，与此同时还有刚来不久的Dean。再加上Jacob、Fiona、Gordon、Carrie、Roy。所有人不是惨死就是失踪，到现在还没收集齐线索，一些大胆的危险猜测在脑中形成，他谨慎地衡量后果。  
沉默棉絮般垫满房间。  
比起Anson，他更愿意对Sam开口。并不是说他喜欢后者玄妙的说话方式，事实上那太奇怪了，令人怀疑他是不是也有什么精神隐疾。但怎么都比这个浑身散发着猎人气息的医生好。  
“你的症状是从什么时候开始出现的？”  
“我告诉过Sam。”他拖延，“我有资格抗议治疗更换。”  
Anson坐直了点，双手交握，安静地审视，像志在必得的猎鹰审视陷阱里的兔子。Andy忍住皮肤上蹿过的发麻，看到医生嘴角慢慢翘起：“谈谈你的妻子吧，毕竟她是你的发病诱因。”  
他有点惊讶：“我以为你会迂回一点，比如先说服我相信你。”  
“你不需要。如果一直不开口，我只好用点别的办法。但最终你一定会说的，所以，直接还是迂回，有什么区别呢？”  
医生的手指在桌面上逐个落下，一下，两下，三下，撞针接连撞簧。  
Andy想起趴在金黄杂草丛后的夏天，他盯住瞄准器，拨弄着钻进指间的草屑打了个哈欠。那是Tracy出院的第一周，她像生病前一样握住猎枪匍匐在旁，勇敢，精准，毫不松懈。在Andy快要放弃捕猎回屋补眠时，她忽然抬起头，明亮的眼睛像撞球一样来回摆动，模仿不远处警觉的兔子。也可能只是抬了抬下巴，毕竟动作太大会惊跑猎物。  
记不清了，从前他没留意过这个。直到她离开了，回忆才慢慢清晰起来，看见她去过的地方，闻到她头发淡淡的薄荷味，听见她在耳边用幽灵的气音说话。  
“你听见子弹上膛了吗？”她竖起耳朵，“一下，两下，三下。”  
医生的手指停下了。  
“现在，你到家了。”  
Andy抬起头，春末的风里都是鸢尾香气。熟悉的小屋沐浴在光河里，那里是他的家，家里有他的爱人。他慢慢走向紧闭的木门。  
“推开门，告诉我，你看见了什么。”  
躺在沙发上的病人忽然浑身一颤，痉挛的后背弯成了弓。

30《地缝》第十六章  
相似的环境会让人回忆起相似的人。当Dean站在跟想象中大相径庭的办公室——准确点说应该是实验室，堆满了书和杂乱表格数据的那种——有一瞬间想到了John，但很快打消了联想。  
因为背对着他站在书堆中间的男人瘦骨嶙峋，像吸毒上了大瘾的病原体，浑身冒着疯狂的病毒，跟父亲没有半点联系。电梯四面环壁，只有两个空白按键，分不清楼层。但从持续上升的时间推算，这里至少在四十层以上。警卫们没跟随他进来，甚至没跟男人通报一声，就转身离开。  
现在就比较尴尬，Dean不擅长面对这种现实版科学怪人，有时Sam待在图书馆为了一个案子同时翻开四本大部头，面不改色地吐出一大堆名词时，他就会忍不住捣乱。“看起来就跟真人一样。”他拽着弟弟过长的头发调侃，好像家里那个年纪最小的Winchester从来都只是个机器人，直到Sam气呼呼板起脸。  
他咳嗽两声，男人扬起书页的手停下，一圈灰尘从泛黄边缘扑腾升起。  
“Dean Winchester。”男人转身，从头到脚打量了他好几遍，一开口就怪腔怪调，仿佛刚才他不是清嗓子，而是啐了一口，“你跟我预想的差不多。”  
仔细看的话，会发现对方眼睛略微偏黄，像得了黄疸，至少肝脏不会太好，也就一脸怪相。  
你也跟预想的差不多。Dean默默赞许自己在外貌上的预见性。  
“决定好了吗，要把我关在牢房还是重犯区？”  
“自从你来了，这里的案子就没停过，我的护工们说他们死前跟你接触过。”对方没回应挑衅。  
倒是不怎么意外，出现在死者身边，谁都会把你当成头号嫌疑犯。Dean耸肩：“告我，只要你能找出证据。”  
A凝视着他，忽然摇着头笑起来：“别误会，我只想知道他们都对你说过什么。”  
展示友好似乎是这鬼地方每个人的必备技能，说起话来连口供都惊人一致。Sam也曾戴起温文儒雅的面具等他开口，一副洗脑过度的模样，把从前那个脾气暴躁的Sam Winchester冲进了下水沟。想到这个，Dean打心底一阵反感：“你指望精神病人能跟我说什么？”  
“让你在意的话，足够让你深夜出现在Roy Waltz的病房却不告诉任何人理由。我知道有些人的预感特别准确，他是不是曾向你求助过？”A探究地扫视他的表情，眉头渐渐舒展，“噢，你错失了阻止死亡的机会。”  
不安的种子再次啃食内心，Dean强撑住平静：“他到底是怎么死的？”  
“你来告诉我，你才是最后一个见到他的人。”A回到座位上，放松地翘起腿，似乎对面是即将开场的好莱坞大片。  
但这是命案，已经有五个人死了，不是炫耀线索的寻宝游戏。Dean咽下泛起的恶心感：“你的病人意外死亡，你却坐在这里等人讲故事，真值得尊敬。”  
“我真羡慕你的天真，”对方喷笑出声，“Dean，你该庆幸有机会安然无恙地站在这里帮我查案，我确实没想好该把你扔进牢房还是别的地方，但不代表你就能一直得到特权。”  
借口道貌岸然，威胁却理直气壮，而且抓住了痛处。  
在FBI手里他还有机会卷土重来，但如果真的被关进哪个没见过的地方，Dean不确定能尽快逃出来。并不是害怕被限制自由，他隐约感觉到不对，有事情即将发生。五桩命案只是前奏，如果不尽快阻止，后果将不堪设想。  
“你对Sam做了什么？”他盯着男人的眼睛，语气冷静。  
“哪个Sam？”A困惑地歪过头，“你惨死的弟弟吗？”  
“你知道哪个Sam，婊子养的。你知道他就是我弟弟，你肯定知道。”  
“不，他不是。”A耐心地看着他，嘴角始终挂着阴晴不定的微笑，“至少现在不是了。”  
在Dean扑过去给他一脚时，嘈杂噪音从闪起红点的电话上传来。一阵电流从手铐蹭上肩膀，Dean痛得靠在墙上。  
A扔下遥控，拎起听筒放在耳边。  
忽然眉头抖动一下，冲电话命令：“把他带走。”  
很快，大门开启，刚才的警卫们过来，一人一边架住Dean，把人往书房旁边的铁门带。  
“你不想要故事了吗，杀千刀的混蛋？”他徒劳地挣扎两下。  
A一边匆忙捞过外套披好，一边朝他假笑：“别着急Deano，Daddy很快就回来了。”

31《地缝》第十七章  
四堵墙，雪白反光，连铁门后面也漆成一片白。倒不是说意外，站在书房那一刻他就猜测这是那座瞭望堡垒，有跟秘密一样多的隐蔽机关。手铐已经解开，他有足够的时间越狱，却找不到丝毫破绽。Dean很好奇这地方到底有多大，还有多少这样的禁闭室，曾经关过多少人，或者说正在关押多少人，像他一样被引到岛上，关进这个毛骨悚然的地方。  
但引他上岛到底是谁呢。如果纸条是Carrie写的求助信，为什么来找他时对此只字不提，对他的提问也毫无反应。这里每个人都似乎有千丝万缕的联系，他几乎要碰到那根连在一起的线，结果就被限制行动。  
从入院到现在，总有只看不见的手在掌控，他从没如此被动，每一步都无法主宰，不知不觉中就已踏入陷阱。  
一开始是塞进口袋里的纸条，他以为上帝抛下了救命稻草，结果Sam却对他毫无印象。Roy身上的字母是自己刻的，其他死者也可能是。按照Carrie的说法，第一名死者Jacob是苍蝇，目睹了知更鸟死亡，第二名Fiona是挖掘坟墓的猫头鹰，Gordon是做好寿衣的瓢虫，Carrie是哀悼的鸽子，而Roy是手持火把的红雀。  
他们用刻下字母的方式说明身份，证明案件之间全都有联系。他们都是后走的黑子，而事件中还有知更鸟和肇事的麻雀没出现。  
知更鸟生死未卜，但凶手麻雀还活着，像没落到棋盘上的白皇后一样藏在人群中，需要Dean揪出来。  
想不通的一点是，如果Carrie知道Dean的身份，为什么不在见到他时把掩藏的真相和盘托出，非要用这么迂回的方式表达呢。是不是遭到了谁的威胁，临死才有揭露事实的可能。  
不对，不是临死前。Dean已经来了整整一周，Carrie Jane一直对他视而不见，同每个电击后遗症的患者一样神情麻木。直到Gordon出事，到过案发现场的Carrie才忽然决定接近他，像脑子里的电钮被触发。  
对，触发。很可能是Gordon身上的字母刺激了她，意识到下一个很可能就是自己以后，她开始主动寻求保护。  
这种解释很合理，但Dean还是觉得缺了一环。  
刺激、触发，这些词都差一点。不是词语，而是某种状态。更像游戏中的关卡，必须过了关才能解锁下一阶段。又一次偷翻John的旧书之后，Sammy一本正经地解释，用上了比喻。“这是一种催眠暗示。”他说，“过程中设置两个记忆点，结束时就想不起第二段记忆，直到催眠师说‘你想起来了’。”  
白光穿过脑海，Dean从回忆深处窥见了答案。  
不是突发奇想接近他，只是记忆一直被压抑。他们在某种情况下提前约定了暗示，以此躲过另一场必须经历的催眠，让本已被删除的记忆偷得喘息。一旦暗示物出现，储存的片段就能重见光明。在医院里Dean鲜少发现他们有交流，显然他们在更早的时候，也许比住院还要早的时候，就已经有过联系。  
当他们还不是病人的时候。  
Roy是被直接押送过来的，以精神病患者的名义。除非他在上岛和正式住院之间有一段空白时间，足以让他与别的死者都产生联系。  
那段空缺期里一定发生了什么，导致了现在的危局。可惜每个死者都被多管齐下的治疗弄得一团糟，表达能力也是破破烂烂，至关紧要的真相也就无处可寻。  
这场集体命案就像早就被安排好的，就像有人故意想破坏他们的大脑，最后彻底封住每一张嘴。那些镇静药、电击、胰岛素还有Sam所说的“新型药品”根本不是治疗，而是剂量一点点堆叠的毒药。  
那个该死的变态对他们都做了什么，对Sam做了什么。他在空旷的雾色房间里踱来踱去，思考每个可能的方法。他需要找个方法离开这里，需要查清近在咫尺的真相，他需要Sam。  
脚下砖块松动了一下。他低头。一道缝隙裂开在砖块间，漆黑幽深。他蹲下去，往里窥视。手指刚碰到地砖，地面就噼里啪啦一路开裂，像交错的树根一样绽开纹路。嗖一声，火苗从脚下蹿起。  
Dean一下子跳起来往后退，却撞在硬邦邦的东西上。他回头。  
Sam凝视着他，专注而危险。不，这不是Sam。  
那件格子衬衣已经烧成了灰，不可能完好无缺地穿在他身上。他吞咽着恐慌退开，Sam就往前。他退一步，对方就追一步，像浑然一体的影子，光照在他身上，阴影的形状却是Sam。  
不该是这样的，他才应该被牺牲，他才应该成为鬼魅，他才应该消失在火里，他应该跟弟弟交换命运，就像程序必须剔除错误代码，然后世界才能照常运行。  
“Dean，你害怕我吗？”弟弟低头看他，像被丢弃的小狗。  
“不，Sammy，我永远不会。”他嗫嚅。  
“那为什么不跟我一起离开？”弟弟又靠近一点，搭上他的肩膀，“这个世界没有什么值得留恋，你知道我们每天睁开眼睛看到的，恶意、凶杀、无辜的死者和血肉模糊的尸体，每一天，每一天。”  
Sam从来就不想涉足黑暗。他比谁都清楚。  
“抱歉，Sammy……”  
“Shhhh——”弟弟把他裹进怀里，灰烬与焦油的味道从他胸口浸遍Dean的脑子，“瞧，这下我们就不会像上回一样失散了。”  
火焰从小腿燃起，Dean在撕开皮肉的疼痛中大声吼叫，挣扎着推开束缚，Sam的手臂化为焦黑骨骸紧紧箍住他的肩膀，皮肤层层剥落，滚烫烈火开始炙烤骨血，灼烧的恐惧绑住呛入烟雾的气管。  
“Dean！”  
像地心深处涌出的呼唤，由远及近划破混沌。炙热与黑烟霎时消失，Dean从地上猛地弹起，肺里涌进一大口尖锐的空气。  
“Dean，起来！”他眨掉汗水，迷蒙中再次看见Sam。恐惧、焦急与不安挤在那张脸上，又同时放松展平。  
变脸的过程让他想笑。他张了张嘴，却一个音都发不出来。  
“我们得离开这儿。”没等他反应，Sam就扶着他的腰背整个拖起来，踹开已经大敞的铁门，往旁边的楼道走去。  
Dean看着他，任由他拎着往没见过的通道走。剧痛还一阵阵从小腿上传来，病服凉飕飕地黏着后背。这条路很长，没有光，两人在Sam的电筒下磕磕绊绊地穿过碎石与沙砾汇成的窄小通道。他不知道会走向哪里，不知道一切是怎么发生，又会怎么结束，只知道带领他的是Sam。Sam看上去很好。  
“你是真的吗？”  
细如蚊蚋的问话碾碎在石块里。

32《地缝》第十八章  
“现在我从五开始倒数，听到‘醒来’时你会忘记刚才的一切。”男人盯着墙上的时钟，“五……”  
数字逐次吐出，海与天之间分出界线，浪潮褪去，鸟群隐没，蝴蝶扇动翅膀，亿万鳞片上闪现的画面一个个消失。  
“一。”  
只剩浩淼空白。  
几乎掐断腕部的手掌骤然放松，滑到座椅边缘，双眼依然紧闭。  
“现在，睡个好觉吧。”男人收好口袋里的东西，转身离开。

33  
放下笔，压出凹陷的食指按下接听。  
“Jared。”  
“上帝啊你终于接了……”压下喉咙里的尖叫，他握紧手机：“Jensen，你在哪里？”  
对面沉默着，风声来回撞击话筒：“听着，我得挂了……”  
“等等，Jen！”  
凹凸不平的稿纸被微风翻起，他想继续完成这个故事，在末日到来前完成一个使命。但他不想挂断电话。听筒里的呼吸被空白拉长，他想起Jared熟睡时全然放松的眉眼，占满整个胸腔的绵长吐息。他在晨昼相接的时刻意识到，Jared是从小沐浴在光里的人，像个柔和的能量球，会让周围的人都染上一点亮。  
仅仅是染上，他不能因为这一点着色就假装自己是同类，更不能把Jared卷进黑暗里，哪怕一丁点，无论这黑暗来源于谁。  
“我需要跟你在一起，Jensen。你被威胁了吗，你见过凶手了吗，他跟你说了什么，为什么你不告诉我？我……”他停下来大口吸气，声音像被冻坏了一样微微发颤，那让Jensen胸口一阵抽痛，“我只是想见你，Jen。无论发生什么事，我们都可以一起面对，你不需要一个人……”  
“你没必要拖延时间追踪定位，Jared。如果谁都能靠这个找到我，现在你就不会听到我的声音了。”  
Jared停下忙碌的双手，显示屏上红字刺入眼帘：定位失败。  
热意在喉咙里徘徊，他看向手腕上正在消退的痕迹，想借此得到一点温度：“不是拖延时间。Jensen，我想念你。”  
话就这么冒出来，一遇上Jensen，身体总比大脑快。谁都能听懂其中意味，那不在雇佣合同中，也不在床伴守则里，不属于彼此靠近仅仅为了温暖一乍之寒的人们。他后知后觉地强迫自己调整呼吸，不要像个刚跑完越野赛的人一样气喘吁吁。  
那边轻轻吸了口气：“我们才认识两周。”  
“我知道。但我很确定这个，我想念你，从很久很久以前，可能比第一次在侦探所见面还要久，就像已经认识了半辈子。我们之间肯定有过什么联系，只有你会让我想到这个，没有人会比你更让我在意。”  
很疯狂，但没有一句谎话。  
但Jensen的记忆是从那条深不见底的小河开始的，他在下游岸边因为体力透支或是别的原因昏迷了半天，撑起最后一点力气，在荒凉小路上拦到了去往镇上的车。在侦探所之前，他从没见过Jared这样的人，像一捆不请自来的烈性炸药，把他平静的生活搅得翻天覆地，到处留下细碎痕迹，填满了他的孤独，补完了他的寂静。  
“我们没有联系。”他坚持。  
Jared急切地盖过否定：“无论从前有没有，现在和以后，我都想陪你一起面对，Jensen，只要你告诉……”  
他对你好不代表他该被卷进黑暗里。  
“不。”Jensen忽然笑起来，冰冷笑声砸在他脑门，“Padalecki先生，你被解雇了。”  
对方的愕然断在电话里。  
愈发密集的沙沙声在纸上滑动，Jensen没抬头：“我以为你会等书写完了才找过来，看来你没我想的那么蠢。”  
“简单的排除法，能阻止定位的地方也不算多。”男人摘下帽子，慢慢悠悠地迈进来：“那是你的Jared吗？你比过去还要冷淡，我的——”  
“我叫Jensen Ackles。不管你找错人了还是脑子出了问题，如果再用那个名字叫我，我发誓——”  
“发誓什么？你什么都做不了。”男人缩了下肩膀，毫无诚意，“你不记得了，抱歉，是我当初把你的脑子搞得一团糟。但我会让你想起来的，所有事。现在，我们能停止巴拉巴拉，离开这里了吗？”  
写完最后一个字，Jensen合起笔盖，揉着坐姿不良而酸痛的腰，慢腾腾地站起来。男人满意地微笑转身。Jensen抽出钢笔，用力扎向他的颈动脉。  
却被猛地握住了。  
“你从来都不听话，我的男孩。你的敏捷度还得加强练习，比如这样。”  
针头刺进颈侧的疼痛中，Jensen低呼一声扑倒，力气从身上不断流失，男人模糊的脸化为黑雾。

34《地缝》第十九章  
“你们不能进去。”  
“嘿，我只想问个问题就走。”  
警卫伸向警报器的手停在半路。  
“你能看到他吗？”Dean指指一脸愕然的Sam。  
“当然，你以为我——”  
警卫应声倒地。  
“谢谢。”Dean拍了拍双手，转向Sam，“现在，告诉我这是什么地方，为什么到处都是蠢货。”  
“嗯……A的实验室，我不知道里面有什么，但肯定来过这儿。”被剧情急转直下搞得一头雾水的Sam在对方露出鄙色前解释，“这里一定很重要，直觉是这么说的。”  
Dean只想了两秒，就弯腰研究起门锁。  
Sam掏出警卫兜里一大串钥匙，拎起一条看都不看就咔哒打开，然后无辜摊手：“直觉告诉我这个有用。”  
“连续应验两次的直觉一般称为超能力。”Dean没好气地压低声音，趴在门边慢慢推开，左手把超能力者挡在身侧。  
室内没有人，仪器运作的滴滴声此起彼伏，正对大门是一片落地玻璃。  
他们小心地凑近，只见一个庞大的全自动制作工厂就在脚下。正中央的桌子上摆放着巨大的复杂仪器管，正不断地往一个烧瓶里输送透明液体。灌满的烧瓶被机械手臂塞上瓶盖，关进封闭的巨大管道。积累到一定数量后，管道发出嗡鸣噪音，直到仓门从另一边打开，经过消毒的烧瓶倾斜，液体精准无误地倒进医用包装袋里。  
“这是……”Sam讶异地瞪大眼睛，“这是新型制剂。A先生说这些药剂是从岛外运来，所以会定期有直升机过来。”  
“看来那个老骗子从没说过真话，我怎么一点都不意外。”Dean耸耸肩，打量起四周，“看，怪不得他从不到医院内部，只要坐在这里就能看见一切。”  
Sam顺着他的指示，看见门的另一侧有三台显示屏，划分为无数个小格，每格都显示着院内监控，随时间设定变换镜头。  
他观察了一会儿，忽然凑近右手边的电脑。那上面严密监控着每名医生的办公室和住处，有的正与病人谈话，有的脱下白大褂交给洗衣房，有的正在休息。比被监控更令他不舒服的是，医生中从未谋面的竟然占了一大半。  
就像陷入巨大骗局，所有过往被灌输的认知都要重新翻牌。真与假在分岔路前无从选择，他选不出，至少现在做不到，他连挖掘回忆都做不到。真切经历的生活变成了梦，把现实隔在墙外。现在墙上爬满裂缝，徘徊已久的现实穿过那些缝隙，钻过叶片脉络，渗透到他的世界里。  
“这到底是什么怪癖？”Dean一脸厌恶地扫过屏幕，又朝他扬起眉毛，“希望你没直接在卧室床上解决过‘问题’。”  
他一把拽住Dean的肩膀：“为什么你要我回忆以前的事？你是不是知道什么？”  
正在调侃兴头上的Dean被拽得一个趔趄，差点撞到Sam的鼻子。他探究着漂亮的榛绿眼睛，想弄明白他的意图。  
然后，他找到了真实与假象的碰撞。  
“我认为你是我弟弟。”他开口，心跳在舌头底下轰轰作响。  
Sam回望他，没有想象中的意外，但也无法全盘相信：“为什么你能肯定？”  
“哪怕你混在一大堆大脚怪里我也能轻轻松松揪出来，这就是为什么你是我的弟弟。”直觉的事很难说清，他总不可能说是身体里流着同样的血这种鬼话。  
“但我无法肯定。”当他的弟弟一定幸运极了，Sam低下头，一丝挫败从嘴里冒出来，“你有能证明的东西吗？”  
他想了想。  
“你有没有见过一个项链，黄铜人像，头上有两只角……”向一个没见过Samulet的人具体描述真的很难，Dean绞尽脑汁。  
“等等，我有点印象……”Sam在衬衣口袋里掏了一阵，Dean没法因此放松呼吸，“你是说这个？”  
年长者倒吸一口气，被反射的光泽刺得眼眶发热。  
他小心翼翼地拿过那块铜像，双手紧紧护在掌心：“你……你怎么……它还……你从来没拿出来过……”  
“你从没提过这个，我只觉得这个很重要，但并不知道是什么，现在就算看着它也想不起任何事。”Sam低下头，见到Dean的瞳孔像烟雾朦胧的湖水一样柔软起来时，愈发沮丧，“在这之前，我也从来不觉得自己就是那个Sammy。”从衣服内袋里翻出这个的时候，他总觉得在哪里见过，但不觉这就属于他，或者有什么深意。  
但这对Dean意味着很多。  
他目不转睛地看着Sam，吞下了语无伦次的讲述，喉结在海啸中上下滑动。年久失修的古老座钟重新转动，护身符是缺损的那一枚齿轮，归位瞬间，悠远长鸣传遍空旷苍穹，传遍荒芜岸滩，敲响茫然不定的心。  
这是他的Sam，无论他变成了什么，哪怕已经被改造成漠视人命的机器，他仍然是弟弟。这是他必须记住、唯一要记住的事。  
“好了，已经找到科学怪人的猎奇实验室，”他露出五年来第一个全然轻松的笑容，“我们一起解决这个，然后我会让你想起来。一切都会好起来的，Sammy，我保证。”

35  
“我有自己的信息来源，也不适合公开提供者信息。”主持人傲慢地坐在椅子上，额头上的妆粉扑簌簌往下掉。  
Jim忍住用二十七种方式骂粗话的冲动，不耐烦地吸了口气：“如果你不配合，Banner先生，我们有权以妨害公务罪把你带回去。顺带一提，那里可没有舒服的椅子，也不会有人二十四小时等着给你涂白粉。”  
这话效果显著。他在座位上不舒服地动了几下，不情愿地开口：“我不知道，今天早上打开邮箱就收到了这个，起初还以为是恶作剧，但邮件上连具体的时间和背景都一清二楚。”  
“不介意让我们看看你的电脑吧？”  
主持人撇了下嘴，把邮箱打开。发信地址匿名，只有断开的案情关键词，无法推断遣词造句的习惯。Jim鼓捣了一会儿，却发现IP加了密。正烦恼，Jared的电话来了，第一句就问找到凶手没有。  
Jim差点摔了电话，那边不知说了什么让他冷静下来，眉头却慢慢皱起：“这不是你一个人能决定的事，混小子！我们该一起解决！我不管，现在我们就去你的侦探所。”接着瞪大了眼，盯住已经挂断的电话吹起胡子。  
主持人缩在一旁，看着一行人像来时一样，气势汹汹地离开电视台。

36《地缝》第二十章  
“你敲晕了谁？”  
“David，我的助手，曾经的助手，”Sam无奈道，“就是下巴留了胡子每天抱着一大堆文件跑来跑去的——”  
“噢那个Stansfield！”  
“……谁？”  
“《Leon》里的变态——算了当我没说。”Dean例行翻白眼，“你觉得他在变脸，不准你接近病区，就跑出来，然后直接找了旁门小道进瞭望堡垒？警觉性倒是不错。我猜那个老骗子就是被你的事弄走的。”  
“我看见了一些事。”Sam在牙齿上碾磨舌尖，“我看见很多人溺在海里。”还看见了你的尸体，贴得那么近，却冰冷无比。  
Dean注视着他：“害怕某些事发生，不代表它真的会发生。至少我不会让它发生。”  
他的目光如一潭深渊，Sam沉溺其中，直到被笑着命令干活才意识到自己的视线从一开始就没离开过他。  
正忙着翻箱倒柜的Dean忽然停下，捧出一堆泛黄纸张：“过来看看，天才。”Sam凑过去，一张张翻着精细复杂的图纸。每张图都画着建筑设计，他认出其中几张是医院分区的设置图样，其他的要么没见过，要么就奇形怪状。这里明明是岛，却有几张是陆地上的设计。  
“这是什么意思？”Dean指着一个类似大型锅炉的设计。  
Sam努力辨认，伸手遮住下半部分，忽然轻呼：“这是全岛总图，瞧，上面就是医院外围。”  
Dean凑到他肩膀边，凝神看了一会儿：“为什么医院要建在全岛最低点，还靠近海边，不觉得很容易生虫吗？”  
被毛绒绒的头发刺得发痒，Sam稍微退开一点，挠了挠下巴，又忍不住往前靠：“确实因为腐蚀的问题维护了几回，但总体还算牢固。”  
“我可不会这么说。”Dean撇嘴，轻易砸开的地砖和随即渗漏入室的水还记忆犹新。从图上来看，当时浸湿地板的水渍很可能就是海水，常年被海盐侵蚀的地面容易凿开也不稀奇。  
但到底是建造时考虑不周还是有意而为？如果砸开的不是角落墙缝，而是房间的地板，是整个医院的底层，如果这里有个早就设计好的、会移动的底层，会一直坠入海底吗？  
这些猜想令他不寒而栗，却能奇迹般地串起线索。  
他们离真相只有一步之遥。  
白光乍现，Dean警觉抬头，为刺入瞳孔的闪烁光线闭上眼。  
带着某种规律性，从四面八方发射的光线反复闪烁。  
他们被发现了。  
但没有警报声，也没有迅速抓捕围剿的脚步声。Sam像泥一样垮下去，瘫坐在地捂住头念叨：“一，三，一，二……”仿佛被整个吸入白色漩涡，只是数着光点闪现的次数，对Dean搭在大腿和肩背上的拉扯喊叫毫无反应。  
接着，像来时一样，光线骤然消失，室内恢复本有的暗色。  
感觉情况不对前，实验室大门忽然轰隆合起。  
“我们得离开这儿，”他在紧张中抓过Sam的手臂，“Sa——”脸侧忽然一阵微风，他猛地抬手接住了对方的拳头，愕然地望进空洞眼里。  
那不是Sam。已经不是了。  
刚才的光一定有什么含义，跟那个老混蛋脱不了干系。该死，他说不定从头到尾都看着这里。他偏头躲过又一次攻击，对方拳头反手绕过他的手指，一阵疼痛传来，他弯起膝盖猛撞男人腹部，腕部才逃过折断的命运。  
“Sammy，我知道你在这里，看着我，”他左右灵活摆动身躯避开雨点般袭来的拳头，瞅准空档勾住弟弟腿弯用力一绊，Sam闷哼着趔趄一下，足以让他争取到劝服的时间，“我们要一起逃出去，记得吗，Sammy？”  
在近身搏斗上Sam是个高手，但Dean总是更胜一筹。至少从前如此。迅速恢复体力的Sam一拳砸痛了下巴，在他跌跌撞撞后仰时又用力揍向腹部。呕吐感从胃部涌出，他捂住肚子往旁边一翻，却被一脚踢倒在地。  
Dean试图从模糊视野里爬起来，一颗断牙浸泡在满嘴血腥里，他喘了口气，吐在一边。Sam仍没停止，掰过他的手肘往旁边一歪，清晰的咔哒让他意识到脱臼了，然后是彻骨疼痛。护身符沿着墙壁滑到地上，被又一次打斗踢进试剂柜底下。  
Dean心里一紧，艰难地伸手去够，弟弟却跨过腹部，全身压制住他的反抗。  
“Sam，一切都会好起来的，”脖子被一把掐住，Dean在逐渐收紧的窒息感中不死心地呼唤弟弟，“别怕，我会一直陪着你，Sammy，没事了。”  
他们靠得很近，暴戾粗哑的热气不断扑在脸上，Sam的眼里没有情感，只有杀戮的暗影。他还想说话，但呼吸越来越困难，喉咙上的力度让他频繁作呕，只能徒劳地张着嘴却发不出声音。  
力气渐渐流失，但他不能就这么放弃，在找到弟弟以后，在终于能一起回家以后。他要带Sammy回去，要给他想过的所有生活，要让他离这个操蛋的世界远远的，他想要时光倒流，一切重来。  
铁钳般的手掌越收越紧，Sam面无表情地做着这些，像个真正的机器人，而不是会气呼呼板起脸、会皱着眉让他保持严肃、笑起来能融化冬眠大地的男人。视线渐渐模糊，Dean绝望地盯着弟弟。  
至少，他找到他了。  
施力忽然松懈，Dean像溺水者一样四肢乱划，呛咳着大口换气，却因为压在胸口的重物无法起身。重物名叫Sam，正沉甸甸地栽在他身上，而旁边举着针筒的男人是——  
“你是那个条子？”  
“对，嗯……你可以叫我Andy。”Andy把空了的注射器扔到一边。  
Dean扑过去，单手抱起毫无反应的Sam摇晃，愤怒抬头：“你对他做了什么？！那是什么玩意儿？！”  
“苯巴比妥类吧，也可能是苯二氮卓，从那个医生口袋里搜到的，”被目光吓得倒退两步，Andy结结巴巴：“我、我救了你！”  
“谁都不许碰我弟弟！”  
“你、你弟弟？”Andy目瞪口呆，一副终于见了世面的模样，“谁能解释一下到底怎么回事？！”  
“为什么你会在这儿？”Dean戒备反问。  
这是个曲折的过程，牵扯到长期潜伏、自大傲慢的三流医生和反催眠术。  
Andy磕磕碰碰解释了半天，Dean把Sam搂紧了些，在扑到锁骨上的绵长呼吸里听得一头雾水。  
“……你会脱臼复位吗？”他选择放弃理解。

37《地缝》第二十一章  
嘴张成O型的Dean忍不住问：“你到底这么干过几回了？”  
“从发现洗衣房的秘密开始，一直在练习这个。”Andy把警服扔给Dean，在警卫呻吟着醒来时又补了一拳，“快换上。”  
警服有点长，Dean挺烦躁，Sam骤然拔高的那个夏天，误穿衣服之后的体验跟这个差不多糟糕。他讨厌所有偷吃了生长激素的人。  
“你是什么时候发现的？”  
“你知道Jacob Morris吗？”Andy摸出警卫身上的枪，指示带着Sam的Dean往小道门边走，“他的病服更换频率跟别人都不一样，每次换了新的之后总要不大不小地发作一回，接着病情越来越严重。于是我把每个人的换衣信息都记下来，大多数人都换过几次，但Fiona、Gordon、Carrie、Roy都是别人比不上的，有时还能闻到特殊香料，很淡，但贴近了就能发现。不管怎么说，最近病人越来越疯了，我是说，有的人从前只是沉默寡言或者胡言乱语，现在谁都得挨上一针才能保持安静。我猜病情发展和用药之间存在微妙比例，虽然出院的人多了，但被彻底搅乱脑子的也大有人在。”  
五名死者接受新型药品疗法前都频繁换病服，这点Dean倒是没注意。他想起洗衣服第二扇窗下的暗格，不禁浑身一抖：“洗衣房的人在病服上做了手脚，故意诱导每个病人发病？这样就能用上新药？”  
Andy点点头：“但并不是每个人都如此，有的病服就很正常，我猜是带有选择性，而且未必每个洗衣工都参与了。一些被安插进去，一些则毫不知情。其实看看谁在工作中始终不摘下手套口罩就清楚了。”  
这就是有暗格的原因。洗衣工提前藏好毒素，到大家下班时再偷偷放到衣服上。由于知情者极少，没什么人会往这方面想。Dean出现幻觉也是在换病服之后发生的。  
除了内部人员，不会有人注意这个，连细心记录的Andy也不知道暗格，那Carrie是怎么发现的呢。  
“死者以前是不是都在洗衣房干过活？”  
Andy在布满砂石的通道中想了想，好几回差点被绊倒。死者们算是来得最早的一批病人，都是因为犯了重罪却鉴定出精神问题而关进来的。C区环境非常糟糕，许多本是逃避罪责的病人都被活活逼疯。当时医院就出台了政策，病情基本稳定的人可以转到A区，同时要做义务帮工。虽然具体分配的任务已经查不到，但肯定有人进过洗衣房。  
大概一年前，这项政策取消，再也不用病人干活而是外聘。他们几个因为前期表现良好就留在A区，只是精神状况越发失常。  
“Roy临死前说一切都结束了，还说‘六个’。”Dean把Sam垂下的脑袋往上扶了点，迈出小通道，千辛万苦下楼梯。  
对方沉默着，楼梯上的小石块被踢下，发出久久不息的弹跳声：“还有一个痊愈出院，先是疯言疯语，后来耳朵里的虫子整夜整日吵闹，一天比一天病重，最后像他们一样死在床上，小腿上是水果刀刻出来的‘L’。”  
死亡是循序渐进的，有人读懂了提示，有人从未试图阻止。  
“你知道那首童谣吗？‘若不在黑暗中，我将为他记史。【1】’这是记录员云雀的描述。所有字母连起来，这道题就解开了……哈，我居然这么说了。也许‘云雀’，我是说，也许她是曾经做过错事，但不应该得到这个结局，至少不应该成为一条线索。”Andy的喁喁在愈发响亮的风中几近破碎。  
这就是他装病来住院的原因，像Dean一样，想查明真相。到头来真相却那么可笑。不难猜到第六名死者与Andy的关系。  
Dean能理解失去挚爱的心情，但不认为她完全无辜，其他人也是。  
最合理的推断是，他们预谋了同一件事，最终却在更大的罪恶前胆怯，导致了灭口结局。从建院到现在，因为新型药品研究死去的肯定不止六个，更黑暗的秘密被苍蝇窥见，被猫头鹰掩埋，被瓢虫遮盖，被红雀焚烧。比如药品初步阶段时，无亲无故的病人们就是最好的小白鼠，他们也许都参与了实验。  
“这是哪里？”终于来到底层，Dean半边肩膀已经失去知觉。他把Sam放在墙边，后者软绵绵地滑到他肩窝，大半个身子都赖着他，浅褐头发一次次扫过锁骨。像回到了那个没完没了的夏天，撑到游泳训练结束，他疲乏地靠着哥哥，一个指头都不想动。Dean看着拉扯中衣衫凌乱的弟弟，如果不是要储存体力，Andy已经人事不省了。  
后背湿透的瘦小警察扑到暗青铁门上，四处摸索了一会儿，忽然惊慌起来：“不对，这里应该是打开的啊。”  
触角蠕动的声响自脚下传来，像有千万只蠹虫啃咬地基。  
颈后寒毛竖起，Dean爬起来，拿过Andy偷来的手电筒四处张望，只见灰蒙蒙的水正从墙与地接缝的裂隙间纷纷涌入。被吞噬的地面融进水里，整个地板都在溶化。  
糟了。  
“Dean……？”  
他转身，Sam正不清醒地眨着眼，对沾湿裤子的海水发愣。  
“走！往楼梯上走！”他拽起揉眼睛的弟弟就往外跑。门却哗地合拢了。他想起到瞭望堡垒前那扇刻满花纹的木门，平时不用的自动门阀此刻正从外面锁起。水已经没过鞋子，他们无处可逃。  
不详的预感撞着他的胃，如果推测没错，A的计划就是沉没全院，甚至整个小岛，掩盖他失败的实验。操控台在顶楼实验室，只要先沉没每个分区——比如他们正处的水箱——最后乘直升机逃走。事情突然又古怪，但没人会费心调查，最后官方公布的说法将是天灾。  
“你们玩完侦探游戏了吗，福尔摩斯们？”墙上搁置的显示器忽然出现A怪笑的脸。这太恶心了。Dean挺不耐烦地表达了观点。  
A没生气，语气更温柔了：“我捍卫死人说话的权利。你觉得新疗法怎么样，Deano？”  
“你还是转行吧。”Dean往浅水处站了些，却发现整个空间在倾斜。  
“你真像你父亲，只不过是个小记者，却非要对我的研究指手画脚。”  
父亲？什么意思。Dean瞪向屏幕。  
“噢你们还不知道，亲爱的John当年在报纸上怎么诋毁我的研究，”A的脸上聚起乌云，很快又变成假惺惺的笑，“我不需要什么委员会，也不需要宣传，现在谁都得听我的。”  
“我欣赏你的自大。”水已经没过小腿，Dean铁青着脸逼近摄像头，牙齿咬得紧紧的，恨不得把男人从那一头揪出来。  
“为什么不感谢我呢，让你为弟弟心灰意冷时给了你希望。你的Sammy记起你了吗？”A笑起来，“看，我可以用短短五年把他变成另一个人，这还只是不成熟的临床试验。太可惜了，如果你把他留在实验室，他依然能过得好好的，毕竟是我最喜欢的学生。Carrie Jane还专门给他写了感谢信。噢提起来，你的Sam还是亲自给她用药的那个。”  
Dean咬住颊肉捏紧了拳头，指甲深深陷进掌心：“这就是你杀了他们六个的原因？得知了你的‘人类改造计划’？”  
“他们本来应该活得好好的，毕竟也没少干坏事，却在发现‘沉没计划’时想把我供出去。这些孩子太让人难过了。”A露出个颇为真实的伤心表情，“所以我封闭了他们的记忆，为了不让更多人受伤。”  
“你失败了。”Dean得意地说。  
男人的脸因为恼怒而狰狞：“Tracy那个婊子竟然懂催眠，没错，我失算了。但无所谓，再也没有人会知道了。”  
所以他就是麻雀，是始作俑者，是无人能扳倒的白皇后。  
Dean摇摇头：“你逃不掉。我发誓，如果不是这种方式，一定会亲手扯出你的肺。”  
男人往右上角瞥了一眼，笑得更猥琐了：“你错了，Deano，我的直升机来了。”他扭开一盘按钮，手指悬停在拉闸上，“永别了。”  
“Dean，准备！”话音刚落，枪声响起，刚才分散A注意力时被Sam和Andy弄松的门锁应声而开，两人看他一眼，先后游出门外。  
海水蓦然涌来，Dean猛吸一口气扎进水里，扎进吞没底楼的滔天波浪中。但寒冷贪婪地裹住四肢，他僵硬地划动几下，仍不受控制地往下坠去。海洋正变为流沙，鱼群化为群蚁，漫天星河坠入洋流深处，渐渐化为不成形状的漆黑胶水，一点点黏住他的皮肤。  
他想挣扎，想呼叫，慌张中有水流灌进气管，恐惧在肺里炸开，喉咙里的酸胀将贝壳与礁石化为一阵阵黑朦。  
“Dean！”他朝门口回头，Garth的脸在屏幕上悬停几秒，湮然熄灭。

注：【1】引用英国童谣《Who killed CockRobin》。

38  
如果去掉那圈胡子，“助手”大概算中年，在这圈乞丐和流浪汉里应该很容易找。但他的脸太平庸了，Jared顶着疲惫找了好几圈，最后靠那顶鸭舌帽和臃肿长裤才能辨认出来。  
“噢是你——我的天啊你怎么憔悴成这样？！”助手捂住脸，惊讶地打量着眼窝深陷的Jared。  
“我需要去个地方，”没理会大呼小叫，Jared撑起满是红血丝的眼睛，抓住他肩膀，“河，或者湖，附近有山洞，可能有一间不引人注意的房屋，没太多人想去因为附近都是悬崖，大概两小时车程。”  
助手转了转眼珠，拎起帽子反扣在脑袋上：“我知道一个地方。”  
“你来开车，我得……”他把过于矮小的人拎进车，自己坐进副驾驶座，接着大功告成一般闭上眼，整个人陷进昏迷。

再睁开眼时已经到了郊外，Jared打了个长长的哈欠，视线追逐着几只白色大鸟：“车技不错。”  
“谢谢，”助手露出一排白牙，几乎为这句赞扬唱起歌，“以前总有堵车或者修路的时候，今天真是我的幸运日。”  
Jared从鼻子里“嗯”了一声，看着天边太阳渐渐没入云絮，纯白都炸开肚子，群山上空泼出血色：“天快黑了，不开灯吗？”没等对方反应，又自顾自地说，“有人跟我说过，如果下定决心去什么地方，踩下油门之前，记得打开车灯。”  
“前提是你知道要去哪里。”助手挑了下眉毛。  
“Jensen知道吗？”Jared懒洋洋地看向他，“在你带他来的时候。”  
轮胎刺耳地刹在半路。  
助手谨慎呼吸，喉结不时擦在刀刃边缘：“我们打了个赌，猜你多久才会发现。”  
“谁赢了？”Jared漠然地扫过颈边血痕。  
“我更关心你是怎么发现的。”  
“你双手皮肤粗糙，可能是多年流浪所致但指甲缝里没有污秽，要么就是你有拾荒后洗手的习惯，要么就是有过需要频繁洗手的职业经历。你画图用的是右手，平稳精准，显然受过刻意训练，但无论是翻书还是戴帽子都是左手，你是个没有纠正成功的左撇子。把自己裹在不合身的衣裤里，头发乱成一团却保持干净，装扮成流浪汉却身心都不承认跟他们同级，你傲慢自大，这样只是为了潜伏观察，找到摄像头死角，跟警察混交情，潜进仓库偷药。”  
他浑身都是破绽，从没刻意隐瞒。因为他自以为犯下的命案都聪明无比，希望别人都知道是谁做的，把他像绿河杀手和开膛手杰克一样记入史册。Jared胃里像灌进脏水一样恶心。  
“Lauren一直活在恐惧里，随时提防着被人从身后砸晕，提防有人破门而入。从Manson Wells那个混蛋手里逃出来后，她就一直活在十岁。”听到“混蛋”时助手不满挣扎了一下，被Jared更用力压制住，“这很安全，但也很累。就是为什么她在看到桌上崭新的路线图时以为当年的保护神回来了，希望Danny给她提心吊胆的生活一个完美终结。那七十分钟你们都聊了什么？我猜要把自己伪装得小十岁不那么容易，但狂喜中的Lauren失去了分辨能力。你们约定了时间、地点、整个计划，而她把两张图都带去了。”  
嗯哼。瘦小男人撇撇嘴，不承认，也没打断。  
“如果你真有Manson Wells想的那么聪明，为什么要拿走路线图？作为第一次完美实施杀人计划的纪念？还是你觉得其他被害人都不会收着这个，所以你给警队画过的图也不会用来比对？”  
“为什么不着急找你的情人了？”男人好整以暇。  
“我知道Jensen在哪里，或者说，Danny。”  
从猜测到验证只需要短短几分钟，他只是从来没想过这个问题。  
男人笑得一脸皱纹，似乎他说了个笑话：“你当然知道，也许我们的男孩耍花招开了定位，也许你从最后那通电话里分析出了什么，我一点都不惊讶。但是你看，我在搏斗上不如你，也不如他，总得从别的方面想办法。”  
寒意从脊柱蹭到头顶，Jared把刀卡到他的颈动脉上，低沉的嗓音下满是威胁：“你对他做了什么？”  
“嘿，小心点，”男人皱着脸开口，“要是我出事了，他也活不了多久。你放下这玩意儿，我带你去见他，谁也不要伤害谁，行吗？”  
狂怒在胸膛剧烈起伏，Jared收回刀，死死盯着面带笑意的人。  
“你吓着我了，孩子。”他耸起肩膀皱眉，“可不能一路上都这样。”在衣兜里翻了一会儿，晃出一支注射器，“独家配制的肌松剂，放心，剂量比手术用的严格多了。你自己动手，然后我们安全上路。”  
“见鬼去吧。要么我给你一刀，要么开车。”Jared握紧刀柄。  
“不不不，”他竖起一根手指，耐心开口，“你现在可不能威胁我，毕竟，人还在我手上。”

39  
对上Jared视线的一瞬间，Jensen在绳索上猛烈挣扎，被封住的嘴里含糊咒骂，凳子要散架一样吱呀乱摇。  
“我知道我知道，答应过你不碰无辜的人，”被眼刀反复切割的男人很高兴，把Jared扯到凳子上牢牢绑住，“但是，Danny boy，你听说过鳄鱼悖论吗？也许有一种可能让你的情人不牵扯进来，但他找上门来，你不能指望我信守诺言。”他站起来，试探绳子的结实度，“不管怎么说，我送了你礼物，你至少得回报点什么。”  
Jensen仍在吚吚呜呜，他无奈地摆了下头，过去一把扯下胶布。  
“唔！”Jensen大口喘息，汗珠从鼻尖滚落，“去你妈的礼物。”  
男人戏剧化地挖了一下耳朵，俯身靠近Jensen，掐住他的下巴：“我让你有机会解说完美计划，让所有人知道你是谋杀设计的天才，Manson都没享受过这种大礼。以前我一直觉得你是个废物，除了捅娄子什么都做不成，又不经打，不明白他为什么那么纵容你，噢再次抱歉，在你愚蠢地放走那个探员之后给你打了一针又扔到河里。但老天让你活下来是有理由的，第一次看见你的书，我就知道，你甚至比Manson还有天分。所有的布局都是那么精巧，那么优雅，每个你放跑的错误都能完美修正。那个晨跑的四分卫，记得吗？躺在地上虔诚祈祷的模样，比生前顺眼多了。瞧这段，”他从一叠稿纸中抽出一张，“平躺在床上，双臂向两边痉挛似的伸展，似乎再伸长一点就会生生扯断……你给最新的这本定了什么书名，地缝？我是第一名读者吗？”  
“虽然完全不知道你在说什么，但你对Jack Lloyd做的我可不敢恭维。”Jensen瞄旁边一眼，看见Jared指尖的微小动作时放下心，继续刺激男人，“你把这个称为‘优雅’。”他嗤笑。  
男人像被打了一拳似的蔫下去。  
那是个意外。他在黑诊所当帮工时，这个追踪已久一直找不到机会下手的男人走进大门，踉踉跄跄，脾气暴躁，脸色发白。他中弹了。男人给他麻醉，给他挖出子弹。一针硫喷妥钠让他意识不清，一针泮库溴铵松弛他的行动力，一针氯化钾停止他的心跳。一层层浇蜡油时诊所老板打开电话，死去的Jack忽然弹动双腿，他慌张起来，最后草草结束。这是他独自杀死的第一个人，一路跑回诊所时，随心脏跳个不停的脑子才盘算起疏漏。献给崇敬者的第一份祭品粗糙凌乱，他为此几乎要扭断自己的脖子。  
“但这都是你的错，是你当初偷偷放走那些孩子，他们注定该终结在Manson手里，就像Lauren一直期待这一天，噢可怜的女孩，而Jack成了自暴自弃的混混。你摆出那张茫然脸是正常的，这让事情更有趣了。”他走过去一把拽起Jared的头发，“看看他，你的甜心，亲手把Manson关进牢里的人，他就是你放走的第四个。”  
Jensen抬头望向Jared，满脸不可置信。从看到“助手”的路线图起，就隐隐觉得事情不对，他可以临摹得分毫不差，就像优异学生面对老师。在梦境和男人的话里，他已经猜到了自己的身份。作为连环杀人犯手里的害群之马，他一定见过太多的残忍血腥，被害者们死前的眼神都刻在他的视网膜上，无论睁眼还是闭上都能看见血淋淋的刑罚，他没办法坐视不理。他悄悄放走那些孩子，然后回来承受毒打，到底有几个，有谁，自己都记不清，也从没停下。没料到，Manson有的是办法再找替代品，救走的人数远远比不上被杀害的。  
Manson被抓走后，愤怒的男人把罪责归咎于他，希望他就这么死去。但他活了下来，用自己的方式给死去的人们一个安详结局。死亡已经注定，他只能表达哀悼与慰藉。  
只是没想到Jared本也是其中一员。  
如他所说，他们确实早就见过，用某种方式交换了一回信任与依赖，完成了一次救赎与逃脱。Jensen凝视着那双虚弱却坚定的眼睛，视线彼此交错，布满光的地壳缓缓裂开，膨胀的黑暗提醒着他们曾分享过的秘密。  
他也曾终日畏惧、自暴自弃吗？像被救出的孩子一样？Jensen浑身一个寒战，避开了Jared的目光，死死咬住嘴唇。他做错事了吗？也许很早以前就做错了，无论他们能不能逃脱，都已经不是原来的孩子。  
一阵响动。  
“不去看看吗？”Jensen打破寂静。  
男人警惕地盯着外面，放开Jared，离开前贴着Jensen的耳朵低语：“别在这时候想什么鬼主意，你知道原因。”  
等脚步声远了，Jensen就迫不及待往旁边靠：“你还好吗？能动吗？”  
“还需要一点时间。”Jared的舌头在嘴里打架，费力地往Jensen那边挨，“Jensen，听我说，那个混蛋在撒谎，Jack Lloyd是为了不再被轻易带走、想变强大才加入黑帮，Sean Abel的父母说他无数次庆幸自己能活下来。我也是。”  
“谢谢你，Jared。”Jensen点点头，露出一丝苦笑，“我现在觉得，让你参与这件事是个错误。他傲慢又懦弱，没本事把当年的人一个个杀死，现在只想跟我同归于尽，表达对Manson Wells的变态崇敬。任何到这里的人都只是陪葬，他才不管是谁。”  
心脏一下下撞击着恢复知觉的胸膛：“他做了什么？”  
“在屋子里埋了炸弹，足够炸光这一片。但我不知道具体放在什么地方。”Jensen费力地摇晃椅子，尽量往墙壁突出的锐物上贴拢，“没想到你也认识那个我记不起来的Jensen。”背后的绳子一丝丝被割断，手腕上也不时刮伤，他抿紧嘴吞下痛呼。  
“我一直没停止找你。”他深吸一口气，感觉胸腔里全是膨胀的潮汐，“我一直想把你从那个杀人犯手里救出来，就像你把我推出刑屋一样。”  
没人相信巧合，收到Jensen转发的信息时，他几乎要拎起自己的头发往墙上撞。那是“助手”发来的照片，一片幽静的深河，发送给Danny。一切罪恶的终结，也是光与亮的起点。  
“我成了你的负担。”Jensen咧出个难看痞笑。  
“不！你怎么会这么想？你是我的礼物。”说话太快差点咬到舌头，他平复了一下，感觉手指正凝聚起力气，“那些噩梦会缠着我，有一段时间我几乎熬不过去，但我想到了你。你是我存活的意义，至少四分之三的意义。谢谢你没有把我排除在外，Jensen。还有……电话里的那些，我是说真的。”  
脸上烧了一片，Jensen低下头咬住嘴唇。这种过于直白的倾诉，即使隔着电话也让他脉搏加速，更何况是面对面，他水汪汪的眼神能把人烫出个洞时。但那边还在不依不挠。  
“你接不接受我都无所谓……但等这件事结束，我想继续和你在一起，无论以什么形式，无论在什么地方，嗯我不是说要帮你查案，当然如果真的还有案子我还是愿意，只不过……”  
“嘿Jared。”  
大个子咻地闭上嘴，沮丧又不安地看向Jensen。  
“你觉得奥斯汀怎么样？”  
“很发达，风景也不错……”他疑惑地对上Jensen忍俊不禁的脸，慢慢地，快乐的风暴从心脏卷上脑门，他开口才发现自己咧出了太大的笑容，只能把“老天”和“Jensen”翻来覆去念叨。  
椅子最后大幅度晃动一下，Jensen用重获自由的双手解开脚上的绳子，又过来解Jared的：“我们得快点，在那个狗娘养的引爆之前离开这里，还要带上我的稿子。”失去绳索支撑的Jared往一边倒去，Jensen眼疾手快用肩膀扛住他的手臂，“你能走……”尾音淹没在湿热嘴唇里。  
等到Jensen强行从吻里揪出自己，两人都气喘吁吁。Jared还有点摇晃，但药效明显已经褪去大半。他站起来，心满意足地凝视着Jensen，明亮的眼睛里藏满小星星。这回Jensen连耳朵都红透了。  
门吱呀打开又咣地合拢。“助手”额头上布满豆大汗珠，恶狠狠地盯着Jared，甚至没对他们挣脱绳索多几分意外：“这不可能，他们去你的侦探所了。”一点光线从顶头门缝渗出来，照在他死僵的脸上有些瘆人。  
“显然没有。但你的话可以给那个主持人定罪了。”Jared冷冷地瞥他，知道警队已经赶到了，说不定连炸弹都拆得一干二净，只是还没发现地下室入口，“你自首，他们会从轻处理。”  
男人颓唐地坐到地上，脸埋进膝盖里。

“C组已清理完毕。”  
“收到。”Jim收好对讲机，等待最后一个拆弹小组归位。他想了想，还是觉得奇怪，“真的是最后一个吗？”  
“探测器确实只检查出三处。”Chad没舒展开眉头，“你有没有觉得，好像太容易了？”

只在狠揍男人和离开之间犹豫了两秒，Jensen就扶住腿脚还不听使唤的Jared，越过男人往楼梯上走。他发誓等所有人安全了一定揍掉他难看的门牙。  
一阵鬼鸮叫声忽然从身后传来，回过头，男人的颓唐消失了，正看着他们笑得前仰后合，似乎眼前的一切都是场滑稽剧：“你知道他去世时我是怎么想的吗？那是个晴天，外面的树枝上有布谷和麻雀在叫，两个背包客在河边喝水，对着头上拍个不停。你瞧，他死了，我的世界碎得一干二净，但事实上，世界上每个人都还好好的。”  
不对劲。Jensen嗅到了危险，却找不到源头。  
“为什么世界不能停下，哪怕停那么三分钟，给他做个默哀呢？然后我知道了，他没有留退路，没有B计划的人不值得世界停下脚步。”他慢慢站起来，解开外套，一排定时炸弹赫然捆在腰间。  
两人倒吸一口气，对视一眼，互相扶持着往楼梯上跑，却发现自动门被锁住了。冷汗从颈后渗出凉意，Jensen朝他怒吼：“给我钥匙你个天杀的混蛋！”  
“钥匙在外面，我进来时就没想要出去。”他按下控制器，计时器显示出“00：30”，然后微弱但规律地响起来。  
Jared找来铁棒，一次次用力挥在锁上，却只松动了一点点。Jensen递给他几块石头，两人接连施力猛砸几回，终于弄断了第一把锁。  
只剩下十五秒。

探测器尖锐地叫起来，正在搜寻的人们同时回头。  
“这个会移动，他绑在身上了！”Chad咬牙切齿，“让搜寻分队回来，换上防爆组。”

“也许我没做过好事，但至少这回，会有人为我祈祷。”他展开双臂仰起头，在想象中模仿献身圣徒。五秒。  
另一把锁断开。  
五。  
Jensen猛踹两脚，头顶上的门终于开启。  
四。  
他爬上去，拉起Jared。眼看着就要拉住，Jared忽然脚上一软，手向旁边滑去。惊慌的喘息声回响在地下室里。  
三。  
Jensen回来，用上最后的力气拽过Jared，托住整个人的腰往外送。  
二。  
Jared奋力扒住门沿，爬了一半。  
一。  
“我爱你。”Jensen忽然开口。  
不，不是现在，不是在这里。  
没来得及回头，Jared就被整个推出门外。  
“别！”他往前爬几步，对奔过来的救援小组大吼。  
零。  
巨大热浪把他冲向远处。

40《地缝》第二十二章  
又一波浪袭来，Sam紧紧扯住Dean的衣领往前游，Andy在后面亦步亦趋，但也接近透支。岛就在前面，他没时间检查Dean的情况，也不敢猜想。  
哥哥在他身边，在他掌心，这个事实让他胃里涌起一阵久违的暖意。  
终于游到岛上，三个人瘫倒在岸滩，脏乎乎的海浪一波波扑到他们的身上，有时打到脸上，耳朵里留下贝壳与砂石。Sam对着眩目的天空大口喘息，手上全是衣料勒破的皮，攒起一点体力后立刻爬起来，摸到哥哥身边，试探他的鼻息和脉搏。  
总是勇敢而强壮的Dean现在毫无防备，嘴唇苍白，脸色发青。Sam用力拍他冰冷的脸，又一次次在胸骨下按压。他把呼吸送进Dean的嘴里，却没有气息出来。  
浮出海面的那一刻，脑中建起的墙壁被海盐蚀出坑洼，如同油漆被一层层抹去，关于Dean的记忆一幕幕映入脑中，愈发清晰。可能是海水的冲击，也可能是Andy那一针，最终墙壁消失，所有记忆霎时重新回归。他睁开眼，却看见漂浮在海中的Dean。  
现在哥哥躺在沙滩上，他尽量不去想那个词，也不想可能带来的一切。他用力揉搓哥哥的手脚，拂开上面的沙子，期望它们恢复温度。他大声叫着哥哥的名字，威胁着要刮花他的宝贝车还要装满垃圾。  
Dean没有反应。他的嘴唇抿成白色，退回来按压着哥哥的胸膛。  
一次。  
又一次。  
水滴落在Dean失去起伏的胸前，融进湿透的水痕里。浓重的惶恐和悲伤从他撕开的脑子里涌出，凝聚到鼻根上方。  
一次。  
又一次。

41  
烈火燃烧天际。  
他听见了烧毁的墙壁塌下，听见焦糊的云朵坠落，听见狂风在噼啪作响，听见自己的艰难喘息。  
除此之外什么都没有。  
他半滚半爬地扒住担架，扑到满是黑烬的人身上。护理人员沉默地放下担架，到别的地方抢救伤员。  
什么都没有。  
Jensen没有心跳，没有呼吸。  
他贴在平静的胸膛上用力听，只听见整个世界在Jensen的寂静中支离破碎。  
“Jensen……不……”他抱起沾满灰的Jensen，把他垂落的头拥在怀中，“Jen……别这么对我，我求你，别这么对我……”他把Jensen平放在担架上，把他搂起来靠在肩上，亲吻他的嘴唇，拨开他的眼睛，用力摇晃他的肩膀，一次次摩挲他脸上的灰。  
但Jensen没有醒来，他就是不肯醒来。他的眼泪落到他脸上，他都不肯睁开眼踹他的屁股。  
警车和消防车的鸣笛由远及近，刺耳的声响却也没吵醒他的Jensen。  
天色阴沉，火海翻涌。  
他希望血穹崩塌。  
他希望土地坍裂。  
鸣笛相继停止，脚步纷乱。  
有人停在面前，挡住火光阴影。Chad，Jim，或者别的救援。他不想管，也不想看。  
他死死盯着Jensen的脸，想从眉间唇边找出一点破绽，证明浮动的阴影不是火光，而是Jensen终于憋不住了，下一秒就要跳起来，大叫谁动了我的稿子。  
但他没有。  
Jared的世界分崩离析，这个世界却还运转如常。  
“Jared……”Jim蹲下来，小心地碰着旧部下的肩膀。  
泪水从眼眶滑落，他瑟缩了一下，把冰冷的爱人抱紧了些，慢慢闭上眼睛。

42  
“听天由命？天？你是医生，崇尚科学的人怎么会信天？！”  
“因为这不是我能决定的。”  
“你敢说你尽力了吗？”  
“我尽力了。”  
“你尽力了他还这副鬼样子？！”  
“我做了能做的，剩下的只能听天由命。”  
“听天由命？天？你是医生，崇尚科学的人怎么会信天？！”  
……  
没人能在这种坏境下保持睡眠。所以他张开嘴，过急灌入肺里的空气引来一阵呛咳。  
于是争吵骤停，万籁俱静。  
“如果你们有人注意到的话，我还在这里。”  
“Jensen！”踢踢踏踏由远及近，没来得及挪开，温热重物就扑过来，床铺顿时向那边斜去，Jensen不得不用力稳住平衡，“医生！他又醒了！快来看，医生！”沙哑声线拔高，听起来要哭了。  
“我当然会检查，只要你腾出位置。”  
床垫轻了，有些空落。  
之前大概醒来过几次，他记不大清楚，只是一味在长长的黑暗隧道中行走，没有光，也没有别人，伸出手却碰不到墙壁。  
但那里有声音。  
有时是恶俗过时的情诗，有时是絮絮叨叨的讲述，那真的太吵了，好几回他都奋力跳起来找寻声音的源头。有时能找到，源头发出哭泣般的呼唤，有时不能。  
二十分钟的清净后，医生刚吩咐护士调整仪器指标，会喘气的重物又过来了：“你觉得怎么样，Jen？哪里不舒服吗？想吃什么吗？想喝水吗？我给你把枕头调高。”  
“我强烈建议不要，Padalecki先生。”正要离开病房的医生咻地转过身，要发火了。  
“谢谢你，医生。”Jensen从只能睁开一道小缝的眼里寻找上蹿下跳的人，安抚地攥住他衣角，“我只想睡一觉，你安静一会儿。”  
“哦……”对方勾住他的手指坐在床边，刘海软绵绵地搭在眉毛上。  
“嘿，我没事，”Jensen想了想，还是心软了，“刚开始我什么都感觉不到，后来听见了你说话，接着闻到了药水，然后痛得像被一百个人踩过。你总得给我点恢复时间。”  
对方紧张地握住他的手：“还有什么地方痛吗？”  
Jensen摇摇头：“我只是想说，一切都会好起来的。”  
“是的。”一个吻落在手背，叹息贴在唇边，“你在这里，一切都会好起来的。”  
“我知道。”他在黑暗降临前朝对方微笑。  
更深的吻覆上来，像温柔的摇篮曲。

“所以，没有第四本了？”  
“对。”  
“前三本也不再版？”  
“对。”  
他肯定经历了什么天翻地覆的事。编辑看着脸色阴沉的男人，小心地吞咽了一下：“好吧，其实之前就没有签过这本的合约，如果情况特殊，这件事也不是那么着急，你可以在电话里……”  
“我有别的事。”Jared定定地看了他一会儿，打开公文包，抽出一个文件袋，“这是另一种题材的小说，请过目。如果有意向，我们就签约。”  
编辑不可置信地睁大眼睛，近乎虔诚地接过稿子，胸口起伏得像安了个永动机。  
嗯……巨大失落后的惊喜真的很不利于健康。

“他怎么说？”  
“我走的时候还在激动，就没等到答复。”Jared切下一瓣苹果，喂到他嘴里，又给自己塞了一片，“为什么不出第四本呢？如果他这么问我，我会忍不住跟他组成书友会。”  
“不是已经烧光了吗？”话被苹果嚼得模模糊糊。  
“但你还记得。”  
“我已经把该写的都写过了，这件事该结束了，他们都该好好安息。我也不想再蹦出个模仿犯，说我有犯罪天赋什么的。”  
Jared点点头：“说的是，我也不想再蹦出一个我，赖着你不放。”  
“原来你知道自己很烦人。”  
“你喜欢。”Jared理直气壮，塞过去又一瓣苹果，看着他吃下去，令人惊叹的绿眼在阳光下发亮。  
汁水流过嘴唇，舌尖上全是醉人的甜味。他放弃辩驳，扬起下巴：“那倒是。我一直很庆幸，遇到的是你。”  
接下来他尝到了苹果，还有另一种温暖而熟悉的滋味。脸上红肿尚未全消，用力压迫还会发疼。  
但那不重要。  
浅金阳光绘满躁动的白昼，微风一过，镇上到处都弥漫开蜜糖。  
于是他纵容自己抱住对方的脖子，让他们的嘴唇贴在一起，热切地，深入地，像是分开了太久，更像是从没分开过。

43《地缝》第二十三章  
先恢复的是听觉。冰雪在风中裂开缝隙，复苏的河流漫过冻结土地。他听见漫长的冬眠结束，阳光落处便有心跳雷鸣。然后他感觉冷。渐渐地，万物苏醒，低声呢喃，鲜活的私语凿开神经。于是他感到了痛。  
他睁开眼，整个房间都在旋转。他发着愣等翻江倒海过去，窗台灰尘在阳光下旋转飞舞，久违的纯净让他看了好一会儿，忽然意识到身边有个暖乎乎的东西。  
毛绒绒的脑袋靠在手臂旁边，正一点点往下沉。  
他忍不住笑起来，刚想来个“Dean Winchester式叫醒”，齿间却只发出嘶嘶气音。  
这弄醒了对方。守在病床前的人猛然抬头，迷迷糊糊地看着他。  
他看着他，他看着他。  
“Dean……”他慢慢睁大眼睛。  
“Dean！”他惊喜大叫。Dean揉了揉耳朵，发现手臂酸痛得像分了节。  
“天啊，Dean……医生！医生！”他一路奔远，凳子和输液架接连遭殃。Dean目瞪口呆地听着动静，最终叹了口气，按下呼叫铃。  
他一定睡了很久，久到一醒来就看见完好无缺的弟弟，久到弟弟以为他再也不会睁开眼。

“你知道的吧，我只是溺水，不是缺胳膊断腿。”Dean冷眼瞥着Sam喂到嘴边的粥，拒绝靠近。  
Sam看了他一阵，神态里有陌生的疑惑，忽然“噢”了一声把勺子放回碗里，搁在小桌上：“我忘了。”依然眼巴巴地看着哥哥。  
“你能找点别的事干吗，太怪异了。”  
Sam“噢”了一声移开视线，无所事事地盯着点滴。  
Dean又好气又好笑，只好边吃边问：“你想起来多少了？”自从医生告知他Sam可能有催眠药物滥用的后遗症，在经过整整一周包含“你感觉怎么样”或“你的脑子没捣乱吧”的问话后，Sam已经命令拒绝回答，几乎要咆哮再问自杀。他只好换个问法。  
“基本都想起来了，除了一些空缺。比如到岛上的过程，爆炸时我只觉得背后有股热冲力，睁开眼就在实验室了。”他说完低下头，来回捏手指，手臂上大大小小的针孔毫不遮掩地暴露在空气里。还有他们小时候的一些事，破过的案子，喜欢的游戏，熟悉无比但就是想不起来的相处模式。Dean心里一阵酸涩。把弟弟牵扯到这件事里，他从五年前，或是更早，当弟弟兴高采烈地谈起他听不懂的专业名词时，就隐隐后悔。他是个懦夫，甚至不敢让那点后悔流露出来。现在Sam的记忆翻牌，是时候放他走自己的路了。  
“以后你有什么打算？”  
“我？”Sam困惑地看着哥哥，“难道我们不继续探案吗？”  
“你可以做自己想做的，现在读书可能有点晚了，但如果你想也不会太难。或者别的工作，你以前不是一直想尝试——”  
“你要赶我走？”年轻男人声音颤抖，身体因为震惊而抖个不停，双眼无措地到处晃动，“是我做错什么事了吗？因为我忘了很多事？你不想再见到我了吗？”  
心脏像被突然捏紧，Dean惊讶地看着弟弟，他从没这么想过那些话会让对方这么想，永远不会让Sam露出这副表情。以后他会继续走这条路，如果需要有谁一起完成，见鬼的他做梦都希望那个人是Sam。毫无疑问，这就是他想要的一切。但他不确定这是不是弟弟想要的，他们从没谈过这个。  
“我只是说，你现在可以有别的选择了。”他虚伪地劝说，喉咙里扎满了刺。  
“我不需要。”Sam的嗓子哑得像打磨过，但他没停下，也没停止凝视Dean，“Dean，我不需要，我从来没有想过，以前没有，以后也不会。”年轻男人小心地捏住他哥的手臂，像个做错事的孩子一样慌张，“还有好多记忆我都想不起来，我想记起来，很想，我会找回来的。所以请求你，不要把我从你身边赶走。”  
一口气深深吸入肺里，Dean躺回枕头上，假装患了嗜睡症。  
他的脉搏在Sam握住手心时剧烈起来，很快就化为冲刷全身的温暖。  
梦里他还会陷入火海，惊醒时，昏暗的黎明像座海上岛屿。但当朝阳光线洒满视野，他只会注意到Sam。他没法要求更多。

两周之后，A的案子公开审理。其牵涉范围之广，涉及时间之久，侵及受害者之多，都引起了社会的广泛注意。  
报纸上拍了张发布会的照片，功劳最大的三位警官坐在最中央，Garth正对着话筒说话，派头威严，Andy戴着警帽微笑，视线心不在焉地落在某处，Victor坐在旁边，一脸疑惑和郁闷。  
Dean对报纸右上角A的照片比了个开枪手势：“送给你们了，不用谢。”  
这幕正被从浴室出来的Sam抓了个正着。他哥真是太幼稚了。他无奈地摇头微笑，从床上拎起收拾好的背包：“你好了吗？”  
“早就好了，就是在等你化完妆，Sammy girl。”又翻过一页，社会版有则圈出来的短新闻，前两天兄弟俩刚找到凶手。他抿了抿嘴唇，把报纸扔进壁炉，背起行李跟上弟弟。  
门打开，草坪上的浓郁晨光流进房间，Dean转过脸，眯起眼睛，脖子上的护身符随着脚步停顿晃了一下。那是Garth前两天还给他的，换好了更准确的定位芯片。Sam露出酒窝，回来握住他哥的手往阳光里走。  
影子在空荡荡的走廊上越拉越长，壁炉里的纸张一点点燃起，烧成一握灰烬。

全书完


End file.
